La Elegida
by Maohagany
Summary: -El te eligió, ya nada puedes hacer. Sus destinos estarán unidos por siempre, aun si alguno de los dos se negara...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí traigo otra historia de mi pareja favorita de la serie INUYASHA.**

**Como siempre los personajes de INUYASHA solo la historia que es de mi total autoria.**

**Espero que les guste y la disfruten.**

* * *

**Prologo**

En un templo podía verse a una azabache caminando lentamente hacia una caseta en se encontraba un pozo que la ayudaba a viajar en el tiempo. La chica iba muy distraída en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos - dijo un poco melancólica al pensar que hacia ya un año que estaba en la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon - te acordaras Inuyasha? - una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al imaginarse un lindo gesto do palabras dulces por parte del Hanyou del que estaba enamorada, ella sabia que apesar de no mostrar tanto sus sentimientos el Hanyou podía llegar a ser muy dulce cuando quería.

La dulce miko salto al interior del pozo y su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir la energía envolviéndola al igual que una luz purpura indicando el paso a otra época.

-Llegue - dijo al estar en el borde del pozo pero levantar su vista noto que algo no estaba bien, el árbol sagrado no estaba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde debía estar el árbol sagrado para ver que ocurría pero un aullido de dolor hizo que detuviera su andar y sin siquiera pensarlo dirigirse a donde se oía al pequeño animal. Era perro a su parecer, poseía un pelaje plateado que brillaba con el sol pero a medida que se acercaba pudo ver sus marcas y las identifico de inmediato, eran las mismas que tenia Sesshomaru por lo que que dedujo que era un InuYokai, un cachorro de Inu para ser mas exactos - un nuevo aullido la saco de sus pensamientos - y fue entonces cuando noto la razón del "llanto" por decirlo de alguna manera, el cachorro tenia una de sus patas delanteras lastimada - se acerco poco a poco para no asustarlo o peor, enfadarlo.

-Hola - dijo logrando que el cachorro le prestara atención - estas bien? - el Inu continuo viéndola mientras se acercaba - me dejarías ayudarte? pregunto de nuevo , dejando su bolso en el suelo y sentándose junto al cachorro - se miraron fijamente unos segundos hasta que la miko levanto la mano y la acerco al Inu, el cual comenzó a olfatearla durante unos instantes y luego acerco su hocico para que esta lo acariciara - que perrito tan lindo - le sonrió - ven, te curare - le dijo mientras sacaba un poco de medicina para desinfectar la herida y unas vendas - te dolerá un poco - advirtió y al momento de entrar en contacto el liquido con la herida un gran aullido se dejo escuchar - lo siento - dijo mirándolo con compasión - pero ya esta listo. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor - le consoló terminando de colocarle la venda - el Inu empezó a mover su pata comprobando así que en efecto esta estaba mucho mejor que antes y al sentirse tan bien el cachorro se le lanzo encima lamiendole la cara - la chica reía ante tal muestra de agradecimiento y lo acariciaba en respuesta - que buen chico, me alegro de que te sientas mejor, aunque sabes me gustaría saber tu nombre - tras decir eso el Inu se le quito de encima y una luz brillante y blanquecina lo cubrió por completo y luego de unos segundos se comenzó a ver una figura de un niño pequeño con el cabello plateado y largo, unos ojos dorados que la miraban juguetones y las marcas magenta en sus mejillas se acentuaron mas y la luna violeta en su frente ahora se veía lila.

La miko lo miro realmente sorprendida - Sesshomaru? eres tu?

* * *

**Continuara..**

**YT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**INUYASHA no me pertenece solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria.**

**Hola, como están? espero que muy bien :D Feliz año nuevo para todos espero y lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus seres queridos.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho cuando los recibo :3**

**Y ahora si a leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Te quedarías conmigo?**

La miko lo miro realmente sorprendida - Sesshomaru? eres tu? - el niño al escuchar la pregunta frunció un poco el ceño.

-Como sabes mi nombre? - demando.

Ahora la miko estaba en grandes problemas, no podía simplemente decirle que era del futuro - se abofeteo mentalmente - por que tenia que ser tan impulsiva y no pensar antes de hablar? - se preguntaba y luego una "S" en el traje blanco con bordes azules del niño llamo su atención, consiguiendo así su salvación - pues por tu "S" - señalo, aunque el Inu aun la veía dudoso - yo escuche historias sobre el heredero del oeste, su nombre y que pertenecía a la raza de los InuYokai - la mirada del niño se suavizo.

-Entonces no quieres matarme cierto? - pregunto muy triste, algo que enterneció demasiado a la morena, la cual lo alzo y sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo fuertemente contra ella.

-Nunca intentaría matarte pequeño - lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte al sentir como el le correspondía - no imagino a nadie que quiera hacerte daño er..

-Todos quieren hacerme daño porque temen de mi poder - interrumpió - o por venganza contra mi padre.

-No sabia que habías pasado por tantas cosas pequeño. Por eso tienes lastimado tu brazo?

El peli-plata se separo de ella - si un ogro me perseguía.. fue mi culpa por escaparme del castillo pero.. ya no aguantaba estar encerrado - sus ojos se cristalizaron al decir eso - es curioso.. todos siempre buscan atacar mi brazo izquierdo, me da miedo perderlo algún día - fijo y miro directamente a la azabache a los ojos y sin poder sostener mas sus lagrimas.

-Yo.. yo.. lo siento - dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente y llorando por el, por saber que en un futuro por culpa de ella, por Inuyasha querer protegerla, cumpliría aquello a lo que el le temía.

-Por que lloras? - pregunto genuinamente sorprendido por la actitud de ella.

-Yo no.. quiero que sufras - sollozo.

-Ssshhh - dijo el pequeño separándose para que ella le mirara, todo estará bien, soy muy fuerte - dijo enseñando sus brazos, luciendo sus "músculos"

La miko no pudo evitar reír - eres toda una ternura - le dio un beso en la frente, causando que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-G..gra..ciass - bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la chica decidió romperlo - quieres comer algo?

-Sii! - grito entusiasmado el Inu.

-De acuerdo - dijo y lo bajo de su regazo para comenzar a registrar su bolso amarillo y buscar algo de comer, algo que al Inu no le agrado demasiado, pues le había gustado mucho el aura y el olor que emanaba la chica - aquí esta! - dijo sacando dos recipientes con comida que había mandado su madre para sus amigos - ten - le tenido uno de los recipientes que el acepto.

-Que es esto? - dijo pasándola lengua por el borde del recipiente y poniendo un cara de disgusto al comprobar su sabor - sabe horrible.

La miko rió - ven, primero debes abrirlo, se come es lo que esta dentro de el - volvió a entregar el recipiente al niño.

-Esto.. que es? no huele como nada que yo haya comido antes - su naricita se movía por todos lados intentando captar bien los aromas.

-Mmmm.. Sesshomaru.. tu nunca has comido comida humana, no es así?

-Humana? - pregunto confundido - no, madre dice que todo lo que tenga que ver con esos seres es desagradable.

-Ya veo, no te has dado cuenta - el chico no parecía entender - yo soy humana Sesshomaru - sus ojos se abrieron muy grande.

-Pero no eres nada de lo que he escuchado que son, no has querido matarme, me ayudaste y hueles bien.. claro! por eso no lograba identificar tu olor, yo nunca había estado cerca de los humanos y estoy seguro que de haberlo estado nunca habría olvidado tu olor..

La miko dejo de escuchar, en su cabeza solo quedaba la ultima parte que había dicho el niño **"hueles bien" -** se sonrojo de sobremanera - no tanto por el comentario de el niño, sino por imaginarse a un Sesshomaru adulto recordando su olor y mas aun diciendo que olía bien era casi un sueño, porque tenia que aceptarlo por mas que amara a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru era el simplemente el sueño húmedo de toda chica, con su porte, su cabello, sus músculos, su voz.. - sin darse cuenta la azabache se encontraba suspirando por el hombre en el que se convertiría el niño con el que ahora hablaba, sabia que no debía pensar así de el, pero algunas veces era inevitable - sacudió su cabeza intentado no seguir por la linea de pensamiento en la que iba pues eso no era nada bueno para nadie.

-Y ademas me alimentas - lo escucho decir.

-Te ha gustado la comida?

-Siii! - dijo mostrando el envase ya vacío - aun no me has dicho quien eres - ciertamente era lindo ver como cambiaba de un tema a otro en un segundo y cuanto le gustaba hablar, el Sesshomaru adulto era tan diferente, la miko continuaba preguntándose que había pasado para que cambiara tanto.

-Mi nombre es Kagome - le respondió - quisiera saber por que escapaste de tu castillo, me dirás?

-Padre quería que entrenara todo el día y madre que aprendiera leyes y costumbres - su rostro se había endurecido, no parecía una expresión propia de un niño - estoy cansado de todo eso.

-Entiendo.

-Te quedarías conmigo? - pregunto después de un rato el Inu con ojos ilusionados.

Ok esa pregunta la había desencajado, si bien era cierto que no quería dejar al pequeño Sesshomaru, también lo era que debía volver y seguir su misión con sus amigos y ahora no sabia que decirle, sin embargo para su suerte o desdicha un rugido se dejo escuchar por todo el bosque y de entre los arboles salio un ogro verde y feo, con verrugas en sus brazos y un mazo gigante, parecía no estar muy contento.

-Te encontré - dijo mirando al pequeño.

-Es el ogro que te lastimo? - pregunto mirando al Inu, el cual asintió pero por hablar la miko gano la atención del ogro.

-Mira lo que hay aquí, es una humana. Tu seras mi postre - dijo y empezó a atacar con su mazo.

Ambos lograron esquivar el primer golpe con mucho esfuerzo.

-Mujer quédate quieta - grito el ogro y Sesshomaru al ver que el ogro quería acabar primero con ella decidió transformarse y lo mordió en el cuello, causando que este a su vez lo tomara por la cabeza y lo arrojara fuertemente contra un árbol. Un grito lastimero soltó el Inu tras el golpe y uno muy fuerte proveniente del ogro se dejo escuchar mientras era purificado, la miko al ver lo que había hecho el ogro con el cachorro dejo escapar su poder sin realmente ser cociente de ello causando que de sus manos saliera una bola de energía purificadora y diera directamente con el ogro purificandolo en el acto.

Al comprobar que no había peligro corrió hacia el cachorro - Sesshomaru estas bien? - la respuesta que recibió fue una lamida en su mano - te curare - dicho esto iba a levantarse para ir a su bolso y buscar medicinas pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Asquerosa humana, aléjate de mi hijo!

* * *

**Reviews.!?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**YT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo. Lo se me tarde mucho, pero mi abuelo murió a principio de a**ñ**o y se me fue toda la inspiración.**

**Feliz año para todos, espero y hayan podido disfrutar como se lo merecen.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Todo Empieza.**

-Asquerosa humana, aléjate de mi hijo! - se escucho a una voz masculina gritar.

La miko volteo y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que al gran general perro, el poderoso Inu No Taisho, pero en ese momento poco le importaba su presencia, solo quería ayudar al cachorro detrás de ella, por lo cual lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió su camino hacia su bolso. Esta demás decir que el peli-plata mayor no se encontraba contento ante tal falta de respeto por lo cual se acerco a ella con sus garras listas para el ataque pero una bola de pelo fue todo lo que vio y luego comprobó que su hijo había cargado a la humana y la había alejado de el.

-Que sucede mi pequeño Sesshy? - pregunto al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente y sentada en el lomo del cachorro.

-Por que te interpusiste Sesshomaru? - el Inu estaba molesto y la miko entonces noto las intensiones de el y que el pequeño la había rescatado.

-Que acaso no sabes hablar sin gritar? - le respondió la miko.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así humana?

-No me llamo humana.

-No me interesa.

La azabache lo ignoro era como discutir con Inuyasha cuando lo conoció - Sesshy te curare quieres? - el pequeño se transformo.

-Si - le sonrió.

-Que le hiciste a mi hijo humana? el jamas se había comportado así - le dijo mirando confundido hacia ellos.

-Te dije que no me llamo humana.

El Inu bufo - cual es tu nombre?

-Kagome - le sonrió y el pequeño frunció el ceño el quería que sus sonrisas fueran para el.

-De acuerdo, Kagome, que le hiciste a mi hijo para que se comporte así contigo?

-No le he hecho nada - lo miro con confusión.

-Ella me trata bien - respondió el cachorro interrumpiendo a los mayores.

-Eso es porque eres el niño mas dulce y bueno - lo alzo en brazos - y te quiero muchísimo - le dijo haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz al pasarla por sus mejillas, ocasionando que el niño riera como nunca y fue una sorpresa para Inu Taisho quien nunca había escuchado reír a su hijo de esa manera.

El cachorro paro de reír y la miro serio colocando sus pequeñas manitas en su rostro, la oji-marrón no comprendía lo intenso de la mirada del niño - eres mía - dijo fuerte y claro, pudo observar como como sus ojos cambiaban del dorado al rojo en instantes.

-Aléjate Sesshomaru! - intervino Inu Taisho, sujetándolo y alejándolo de la miko, a lo que respondió gruñendo fuertemente y sacando sus garras para ponerlas en el cuello de su progenitor listo para atacarle, sin embargo sus ojos fueron capaces de captar como la miko retrocedía y su cara reflejaba un poco de miedo lo cual lo hizo reaccionar.

-Kagome - se bajo del cuerpo de su padre y se acerco - lo siento, no quería asustarte.

E..Esta bi..bien - tartamudeo.

-No quiero que me temas - susurro con sus ojitos cristalizados.

La miko le sonrió y seco las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos - tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Inu Taisho quien los observaba a una distancia de no mas de un metro estaba sorperdido - aunque no lo demostrara- no me gusta esta situación - pensaba el poderoso Inu - sino lo hubiese detenido... - bufo - no quería ni imaginar en la explicación que tendría que darle a Irasue cuando volviera de su viaje.

**-**Es hora de irnos - dijo el general llamando su atención .

-Kagome vendrá con nosotros.

-No! - grito - ningún humano ha entrado al palacio de la luna y eso no cambiara.

-Yo..

-Tranquilo Sesshy, yo me quedare en la aldea que esta cerca, soy una miko me recibirán bien.

-Estas segura de ser una miko mujer? las mikos no usan esas ropas.

Solo hasta ese instante Sesshomaru reparo en las ropas que tenia puesta la chica, era un pantalón negro que se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo, una blusa marrón manga larga con escote en "v" y unas botas que le llegaban a la media pierna también marrones, se veía sumamente rara a su parecer. La chica por otra parte sonrió aliviada de por fin haber decidido cambiar su uniforme por una mejor ropa para esa época, no quería que pensaran mal de ella.

-Te dejaremos en la aldea entonces, andado Sesshomaru.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la aldea y cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, fue un viaje muy silencioso y corto.

-Solo te acompañaremos hasta aquí miko - dijo deteniendo el paso donde ya se podía ver la entrada de la aldea.

-Ya se te olvido mi nombre, Yokai?

-Eres una humana insolente.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice - miro al Inu menor y recordó cuantas veces el la había llamado así.

-Adios mi pequeño Sesshy, fue un placer - lo abrazo y cubrio de besos haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-Volvere - le dijo y beso su mejilla.

La chica camino lentamente hacia la aldea y cuando los Yokais la perdieron de vista siguieron su camino al palacio.

**##### K&amp;S #####**

Llevaban varias horas de camino y aun les faltaban un par mas. Todo el camino había sido en silencio, cada peli-plata iba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Escúchame muy bien Sesshomaru porque solo lo diré una vez - dijo mientras se detenía y miraba fijamente a su hijo - te mantendrás lejos de esa humana.

-No - dijo fuerte y claro e Inu Taisho lo noto, ya la elección estaba en proceso y la bestia de su hijo no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de la humana.

-No fue una pregunta, es una orden y como tu padre que soy debes obedecerme!

-No.

-No quieras poner a prueba mi paciencia cachorro.

-Ni tu la mía.

El peli-plata mayor no lograba entenderlo, había pasado solo un día con la humana y ya sus instintos lo llamaban, era realmente frustrante para el Inu mayor ver como su hijo se mantenía firme y lo retaba, debía solucionar esto y debía solucionarlo pronto.

El Inu sujeto a su hijo por el cuello, lo alzo y luego atizo un golpe en su mejilla - te alejaras! - resonó por el bosque mientras el pequeño volaba tras el golpe recibido y chocaba fuertemente contra un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición inicial.

El niño se levanto lentamente y lo miro a los ojos - nunca me alejare de ella.

-No puedes ser tan terco Sesshomaru, ella morirá mucho antes de que llegues a ser un adulto.

-Me conformare.

-No elegirás a una humana como compañera, te lo prohíbo!

-Hmp.

-Mañana mismo arreglare un compromiso para ti - sentencio caminando hasta su hijo, el cual lo miraba con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir, y tomándolo por su ropa se transformo en una esfera de energía y se dirigió a su palacio.

**##### K&amp;S #####**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado a la aldea en la que se encontraba y donde la habían recibido muy bien, en ese lugar no había miko por lo que todos agradecían a los Dioses que ella llegara a ese lugar.

-Señorita Kagome - saludo una niña mientras ella caminaba rumbo al bosque a recoger unas plantas medicinales para los enfermos.

-Hola Keiko - le sonrió - me acompañaras al bosque?

-Siii! - dijo mientras sonreía pero de un momento a otro se esfumo y su cara mostraba temor.

-Sucede algo? - pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde miraba la niña y su cara no podía mostrar mas felicidad - Sesshy! - grito y el cachorro comenzó a correr en su dirección, cuando ya la distancia que los separaba era corta el cachorro salto sobre ella abrazándola y haciendo que la chica se cayera de espalda.

-Ayudaaa ayudaa - gritaba la pequeña niña a su lado - un Yokai ayudaa.

La miko del futuro reacciono al instante y se comenzó a sentar aun con Sesshomaru sobre ella - tranquila Keiko Sesshomaru es mi amigo - el niño frunció el ceño hacia eso de llamarlo su amigo pero no dijo nada.

-Pero es un Yokai y los Yokais son malos.

-No todos los Yokais son malos Keiko y mi pequeño Sesshy es muy bueno - dijo y desordeno el cabello del Inu.

La bestia del niño, Yako, se regocijaba con cada contacto por parte de ella, no había mas que pensar - ella sera nuestra - sentencio Yako en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Reviews..!?**

**Gracias por leer** =D

**YT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Elección. **

La miko iba de vuelta a la aldea tras terminar de recoger las plantas medicinales, iba solo con el pequeño Inu pues la niña que antes los acompañaba se retiro antes por miedo al Inu.

-No creí que tu padre te dejara venir a verme.

-No lo sabe, escape apenas tuve oportunidad.

-Eres muy travieso pequeño - le sonrió.

-Tenemos que ir a la aldea tan rápido.?

-No quieres ir.?

-Todos reaccionaran como la niña cuando me vean.

-Mmmm.. que opinas si vamos a un prado que esta cerca.?

Sus ojitos brillaron con ilusión - podemos.? - pregunto.

-Si eso quieres, si.

-Kagome por que eres tan buena conmigo.? -pregunto minutos después.

-Quiero que seas feliz - le dedico una mirada dulce - llegamos.

El niño sonrió, era un paisaje muy lindo y el olor a flores le gustaba, se parecía al de la azabache, flores y miel.

-Ven sentémonos aquí - dijo sentándose.

-Es muy tranquilo, no se escucha nada.

Ambos se quedaron un rato allí conversando y conociéndose mas, hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse fue que decidieron volver.

-Te quedaras esta noche en la aldea?

-Si! - respondió el niño efusivamente.

-Te gustaría dormir conmigo? - la chica quería que el se sintiera amado, quería que por lo menos los días que aun le quedaban en ese pueblo ella pudiera consentirlo como todo niño merece y quizás lograr que en el futuro no fuese tan frió y cruel como lo era.

-Nunca he dormido con nadie.

-Ni con tus padres? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Madre dice que solo los débiles necesitan compañía.

-Nadie es débil por querer compañía, solo los mas fuertes reconocen que necesitan de alguien mas - sus ojitos la miraban anhelante esa mujer era tan distinta a lo que conocía - esta noche dormirás como todo niño debe hacerlo, comeremos, te contare una historia y luego dormiremos juntos.

-Kagome.. eso hace una mama?

-Si Sesshy eso hace una mama con su pequeño - le sonrió.

Esa noche el niño supo lo que era dormir tranquilo y con el calor típico de alguien que te hace sentir protegido, decidió entonces que quería dormir así todos los días de su vida, quería que la azabache se quedara por siempre con el.

Estaban frente a la cabaña recogiendo algunos leños para hacer el desayuno cuando una ventisca se sintió y golpeo a la miko haciéndola caer sentada en el piso. De la ventisca salio un Neko-Yokai de cabellos negros y ojos morados que la miraban con desprecio.

-Humana, te has atrevido a secuestrar al joven amo - le apunto el cuello con una espada - di tus ultimas palabras.

En ese instante el cuerpo de la miko empezó a emitir energía concentrándose en las manos y con ellas ataco logrando que saliera una luz blanquecina que lo hizo volar varios metros - mi nombre no es "humana" y no lo secuestre, el esta aquí porque así lo quiere - le dijo irritada, que acaso todos tenían que llamarla "humana"?.

-Vaya con que una miko y poderosa ademas de.. pura.. - mostró una mirada de lujuria - te tomare como mi compañera y seré yo quien se quede con tus poderes, seré prácticamente invencible - soltó un par de carcajadas.

-No se quien te crees que eres, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie como...

La miko futurista no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería pues un Sesshomaru un tanto furioso había saltado sobre ella y había insertado sus colmillos en su cuello, haciendo que la miko gritara en el proceso.

El Inu se coloco frente al Yokai y lo miro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, prueba de que Yako estaba presente y molesto - no le pondrás un dedo encima - rugió.

-Amo que ha hecho? Es solo una humana.

-Es MI humana - declaro.

El demonio se encontraba molesto el había estado en contacto con el poder de la miko solo unos segundos y eso había sido suficiente para codiciarlo, pero no era tonto sabia que si se atrevía a tocarla podía morir, no por nada se consideraba que las leyes de los Inus eran las mas estrictas, decidió entonces que lo mejor era someterse a el si quería conservar su cuello en su sitio - se arrodillo frente a el y bajo su cabeza - me disculpo por mi imprudencia amo.

-Sesshomaru - le llamo la azabache, haciendo que de inmediato el volteara y su mirada se tranquilizara - que me hiciste? - la chica tenia su mano apretada contra el cuello deteniendo la sangre que salia de la herida que el pequeño había causado.

El pequeño se acerco a ella - te curare - dijo quitando la mano de la chica y empezando a lamer la herida.

La miko no entendía que sucedía y menos sabia que debía hacer en ese momento, mas se tranquilizo un poco al sentir que con cada lamida el dolor menguaba - por que me mordiste Sesshomaru?

-Te marque como mía.

-No soy un objeto.

-Lo se, solo quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo - ante esas palabras la azabache no pudo seguir molesta, entendía que el se sentía solo y que ella había sido la única que le brindaba su compañía por completo sin exigir nada.

-Se-ssho-ma-ruuuu! - se escucho un grito proveniente del bosque, instintivamente el Inu se puso delante de la azabache en modo de protección - como te atreviste a hacerlo!? - grito de nuevo Inu No Taisho quien se dejaba ver ya a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos - acaso te volviste loco - rugió - y tu.. - vio al Neko-Yokai - eres un inútil - dijo para matarlo con sus garras en el acto.

-Padre basta! Esa era mi decisión!

-Tu deci.. tu decisión? - estaba realmente molesto - como fue que te fuiste a atar a una humana? Ella morirá mucho antes de que llegues a ser adulto, nunca tendrás crías con ella, para que demonios la quieres?

-Ella me cuida y me quiere - le dedico una mirada dulce a la miko - y yo haré lo mismo con ella - su voz y mirada mostraban determinación.

-Que planeas decirle a tu madre?

-La verdad.

-No! tu vendrás conmigo en este instante.

-No la dejare solo.

-Akiko se quedara con ella - solo hasta ese momento tanto el Inu menor como la miko repararon en una Yokai que se encontraba al lado del Inu mayor.

-Le explicare lo que desee - dijo la Yokai e hizo una reverencia.

El oji-dorado se acerco a la miko - volveré pronto - le dijo y lamió su mejilla, para luego irse. Cuando estos ya estaban a una distancia considerable la miko decidió hablar.

-Explícame, que significa esta mordida?

-Es la marca de los Inus, quienes las tienen se consideran sus compañeros o esposos.

-Que? Pero Sesshomaru es solo un niño.

-Si - hizo una pausa - no es muy común que esto ocurra pero hay algunos casos donde los Inus como niños desarrollan un lazo especial con alguien y sus instintos los dominan y pueden marcar a alguien, en ese caso la persona marcada se convertirá en lo que el necesite, sera su madre, su hermana, su amiga y cuando alcance la edad su hembra y amante.

-Pero yo no.. como pudo tomar una decisión así sin mi consentimiento? yo amo a alguien mas - sus lagrimas salieron pensando en el Hanyou del que estaba enamorada aunque se sorprendió un poco al caer en cuenta que desde que había llegado a ese lugar esa era la primera vez que pensaba en el.

-Por eso su padre estaba molesto - mintió, la verdadera razón era que el lord del oeste odiaba a los humanos de una manera increíble, aunque nadie sabia el porque.

-Y ahora que haré?

-El te eligió, ya nada puedes hacer. Sus destinos estarán unidos por siempre, aun si alguno de los dos se negara..

La chica estaba realmente asustada y confundida no sabia que hacer, aunque todo lo que podía pensar era en huir y sin pensarlo mas eso hizo - corrió dentro de la cabaña, tomo su bolso y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron hasta llegar al pozo y sin importarle los aldeanos que tenia que curar y cuidar solo corrió y se lanzo al pozo sintiendo como un intenso dolor en el pecho la atravesaba al mismo tiempo que ella cruzaba la barrera del tiempo.

* * *

**Reviews!?**

**Gracias por leer..**

**YT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

En una pequeña aldea se encontraba un singular grupo de amigos reunidos sumidos en un silencio tenso e incomodo.

-Excelencia y si le paso algo malo? - pregunto la exterminadora del grupo realmente angustiada.

-Yo no quiero que a mi mami le pase nada malo - agrego un pequeño Kitsune al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilos chicos no lograremos nada preocupándonos, debemos esperar a que vuelva Inuyasha.

-Y usted cree que a el le importa? Desde que Kagome se fue Inuyasha no ha vuelto a la aldea por estar con ese asqueroso cadáver..

-No hables así de Kikyo - rugió un Hanyou llegando al lugar.

-Hasta que decides aparecer - la mirada de la exterminadora era fulminante - Kagome debió volver hace días y a ti no te importa solo por estar revolcándote con ese asqueroso cadáver que ya nos ha traicionado y aun así tu lo prefieres - grito.

-Sango no te permito que hables así de Kikyo - se acerco claramente molesto pero Miroku se interpuso en su camino.

-Deberías calmarte - su tono mostraba sin lugar a dudas que no lo dejaría acercarse mas a la exterminadora - los dos deberían - miro de reojo a la chica - ve a buscar a la señorita Kagome y ve si esta bien, ya se tardo demasiado.

-No tengo porque obedecerte.

-Y nosotros no tenemos que fingir agrado por Kikyo porque así lo quieras estúpido perro! - fue Shipoo el que hablo ahora - si alguno de nosotros pudiera pasar por el pozo ni siquiera pensaríamos en ti - el Hanyou aunque no lo demostró se sintió dolido por ese comentario.

Todos se adentraron a una cabaña dejando al Hanyou solo y deprimido aunque este no lo aceptaría, este al verse solo comenzó a caminar rumbo al pozo, pues era cierto la chica había tardado y el por estar con la miko de barro la había olvidado.. de nuevo.

Al llegar al pozo salto para ir junto a la chica pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fue solo la sensación del duro suelo golpear sus pies, volvió a intentarlo una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces mas obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado, comenzó a desesperarse - que habría pasado con la miko futurista? por que ya no podía pasar el pozo e ir a su encuentro? - esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban la mente del joven con orejas de perro.

**##### K&amp;S #####**

Al atravesar la barrera del tiempo la miko cayo al piso sin poder evitarlo pues el dolor en su pecho no la abandonaba, al pasar unos minutos logro sentir como comenzaba a menguar poco a poco el dolor, sin embargo no fue hasta que estuvo segura de que no caería que se levanto.

-Que extraño dolor - murmuro saliendo del pozo y sentándose en su orilla - quizás no debí irme - su voz era un poco triste - lo deje solo - sus lagrimas salieron sin poder controlarlas mas, en todo el tiempo solo había podido pensar en el pequeño Inu que abandono, pensó que quizás a eso se debía el dolor de su pecho.

-Te gusta llorar? - escucho como una voz fría pregunto.

La miko levanto lentamente la mirada y encontró un niño de unos 13 o 14 años, lo detallo con la mirada, la parte de abajo de su traje era azul, la de arriba blanca con unos detalles en rojo en las mangas y para terminar unos botines negros, pero cuando logro enfocar bien su vista en el se sorprendió su cabello plateado, sus marcas en la piel y esos ojos.. tan dorados como el sol.. era el.. - Sesshomaru.. - el solo se limito a asentir, ella cayo en cuenta entonces que aun no había vuelto al Sengoku, estaba muy lejos de ahí todavía.

-Por que estas viva? - su voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi.

-Dímelas - fue una orden y eso hizo a la joven sonreír y el respondió levantando una ceja.

-Eres tu realmente - rió un poco mas.

-Te burlas de mi? - se acerco a ella tras esas palabras.

La chica se levanto de su puesto y acorto la distancia entre ellos - sigues siendo un niño bueno? - le dijo tras poner la mano en su cabeza logrando que el frunciera el ceño.

-No soy un niño - dijo cortante, ella rió mas fuerte.

-Si lo eres y uno muy guapo por cierto - alago y el peli-plata frente a ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada - ha pasado mucho tiempo - este asintió aun sin mirarla - oye - llamo su atención para que el volteara - quiero darme un baño - una vez mas el asintió y comenzó a caminar para guiarla a donde debía ir.

Llegaron a unas aguas termales cerca de allí, a ella le pareció extraño ya que nunca antes las había visto, ya luego preguntaría por ellas a la anciana Kaede, al llegar el se sentó y recostó de una roca de espaldas al agua para darle privacidad. La miko se baño rápidamente para no hacer esperar tanto al pequeño ambarino, de vez en cuando le hacia algunas preguntas que el solo se limitaba a contestar con su típico "Hmp" o simplemente no contestaba. Una vez lista la azabache se vistió, escogiendo esta vez un short corto color blanco y una blusa de manga tres cuartos azul celeste y sus fieles botas marrones. Camino y se coloco frente a el - ha pasado mucho tiempo - le dijo.

-Eso ya lo dijiste - respondió el abriendo sus ojos y recorriendo toda su figura, tras esa acción la miko se sonrojo al sentirse ser tan inspeccionada por el, era como si los ojos del Inu no quisieran perderse ningún detalle de ella.

-Lo se, estoy esperando me digas cuantos años.

-200 - respondió secamente.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte - se arrodillo frente a el - tu eras un niño bueno.

-No estabas lista.

-No, no lo estaba - suspiro - y aun lo estoy pero no por eso debí dejarte así sin decir nada - acaricio su mejilla mientras el la veía fijamente, acto seguido se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura.

-No te vayas de nuevo - dijo en un susurro que ella logro escuchar, le partió el alma escuchar tanta tristeza en su voz pero no podía mentirle ella debí regresar a su época y al Sengoku, tenia responsabilidades que cumplir en ambos lugares.

-No puedo prometer eso - dijo mientras con uno de sus brazos devolvía el abrazo y con la mano libre acariciaba su cabello - pero te prometo que no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos.

-Pero.. - su voz se corto, estaba llorando - por que no puedes quedarte conmigo? no me quieres? - pregunto al fin, el siendo un Yokai sabia que los humanos sentían muy diferente de ellos y eso le daba miedo, pues el la había querido desde el instante en que la conoció.

-Yo.. - dudo un segundo si seguir o no - te quiero - dijo rendida - si lo hago, desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez quise estar cerca de ti - hablo recordando cuando había conocido al Sesshomaru adulto, como por unos instantes había quedado cautivada por sus ojos y como quería saber todo lo que se escondía tras ellos y también como eso había quedado de lado cuando el la había despreciado al conocerla - pero tengo algunas obligaciones que no me dejaran quedarme aquí contigo.

El pequeño la soltó y la miro a los ojos - volverás?

-Si - hizo una pausa - pero no se cuanto tiempo pase antes de eso, el asintió y la observo un rato mas.

-Aun duele? - señalo su cuello, ella asintió y el paso su lengua nuevamente por su marca - aun no cerrara por completo, eso solo pasara hasta que yo sea adulto - sin mas se levanto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual ella acepto.

-Debo irme - el asintió, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza infinita - quisieras que pase esta noche contigo? - al terminar la pregunta pudo ver como sus ojitos brillaron - quiero saber que has hecho todo este tiempo - agrego, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía sentía que le debía todo a ese pequeño, no quería ella ser la causa de tanta tristeza y dolor, al menos por una noche mas podría apartar todo y estar con el.

-Si - dijo el niño por toda respuesta sujetando la mano de la miko a lo que ella sonrió.

Caminaron hacia el pozo a petición de ella quien le dijo que quería dormir cerca de allí, al aire libre.

-Quieres algo de comer? - pregunto el ambarino al llegar frente al pozo.

-Si es..

-Maldita humana - grito un enfadado InuYokai apareciendo frente a ellos - como es que aun estas viva? creí haberme librado de ti hace mucho tiempo.

El peli-plata menor se puso inmediatamente al frente de la miko - padre basta - dijo mirándolo con ira contenida.

-Sesshomaru aléjate de ella en este momento, no te busque una prometida para que volvieras a lo mismo de antes - al escuchar eso sin saber bien el porque la miko sintió un dolor de nuevo en su pecho.

-Esa mujer no me interesa.

-No pedí tu opinión - rugió perdiendo la paciencia y lanzándose al ataque contra ambos, materializo un látigo de energía entre sus dedos y con el ataco a su hijo mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos y sin dar tiempo a nada mas con sus garras atravesó el estomago de la miko y esparció todo su veneno dentro de este - un grito de dolor se dejo escuchar por todo el bosque - ahora si morirás asquerosa humana - saco bruscamente su mano de su estomago y la miko al momento cayo por el dolor dentro del interior del pozo inconsciente.

-Maldito - ataco Sesshomaru a su padre - nunca te lo perdonare - si bien Inu Taisho era un Yokai sumamente poderoso, su hijo a pesar de ser un par de milenios menor que el parecía igualarle en poder en ese momento, por lo cual en un momento logro derribarlo con un golpe y lanzarse a correr hacia el pozo para auxiliar a su miko, sin embargo al llegar ahí no había nada ni siquiera un rastro de sangre que seguir - que le hiciste? - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no derramo.

-Le di su merecido - dijo con burla aun cuando el tampoco sabia que había ocurrido con la miko.

* * *

**Reviews.!?**

**Muchas muchas gracias por leer a todos/as.**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**

**YT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Soledad.**

-Maldito - ataco Sesshomaru a su padre - nunca te lo perdonare - si bien Inu Taisho era un Yokai sumamente poderoso, su hijo a pesar de ser un par de milenios menor que el parecía igualarle en poder en ese momento, por lo cual en un momento logro derribarlo con un golpe y lanzarse a correr hacia el pozo para auxiliar a su miko, sin embargo al llegar ahí no había nada ni siquiera un rastro de sangre que seguir - que le hiciste? - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no derramo.

-Le di su merecido - dijo con burla aun cuando el tampoco sabia que había ocurrido con la miko.

Habían pasado un par de minutos en los que Sesshomaru no se había movido de su lugar, de hecho de no ser por el cambio que se podía ver en sus ojos, de como estos pasaban del dorado al rojo y de regreso, Inu Taisho habría jurado que su hijo se había convertido en una estatua, pero Sesshomaru estaba muy lejos de eso, el estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol, tanto el como Yako reclamaban la sangre de quien había osado hacerle daño a su compañera, su cara comenzó a desfigurarse mientras sus marcas se oscurecían y su ojos se quedaban completamente llenos de ese rojo sangre que prometía acabar con todo a su paso.

-Te matare - consiguió gruñir antes de perder por completo el control y transformarse. Ya no ere el inocente perrito que había conocido la miko, ahora media mucho mas, podía ya alcanzar la estatura de algunos arboles - un rugido sordo y lleno de dolor broto de su garganta y se lanzo en contra de su progenitor, el mayor apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el fiero golpe de sus garras llenas de veneno, nunca lo admitiría a nadie pero jamas había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, sin embargo estaba lejos de rendirse le daría una lección a su hijo y lo haría entender que fue lo mejor, después de todo solo era una sucia humana insignificante nada mas pero en el momento en que iba a transformarse una InuYokai en su forma real apareció para detenerlos. Rápidamente Irasue mordió a Sesshomaru en el cuello hasta lograr someterlo y que volviera a su forma humanoide, una vez estando controlado ella volvió a su forma humanoide igualmente.

-Que paso aquí? - exigió saber claramente molesta viendo al Inu mayor.

-Me deshice del problema - contesto con cinismo a lo que Sesshomaru gruño.

Era bien sabido por todos que la Inu ahí presente no era sentimental ni apegada a nada ni nadie, asi se habia criado para poder manejar sus responsabilidades y gobernar de manera sensata , pero aun así desde pequeña su madre le había criado para creer en las fortalezas que daba el encontrar a tu compañero destinado, y aun cuando no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que la compañera de su hijo fuera una simple humana sabia que esa era su elección y nada podía hacer, sin embargo con sabia que su compañero no opinaba lo mismo y que para ellos no había resultado ser nada de lo que su madre y padre compartían pero aun así lo soportaba por creer que era lo mejor para su hijo, aunque en ese momento podía ver claramente que había sido una muy mala decisión - la mataste? - pregunto tras verlo fijamente y como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa - Como pudiste Touga? esa no era la manera de romper el lazo - grito exasperada imaginando el dolor que debía estar sintiendo su hijo, ya que para todos los Yokais era bien sabido que si un compañero muere la contraparte no tarda en alcanzarlo, solo esperaba que no fuera el caso de su hijo puesto que el lazo no estaba completo.

-Tu y tus estupideces con los lazos - espeto - ya vas a empezar de nuevo, despierta! tal estupidez no existe! - grito de nuevo - son solo mentiras que inventaron los ancianos para que las hembras Yokais aceptaran mas fácil casarse por conveniencia - bufo - te lo puedo asegurar, tu podrías morir en este instante y yo no sentiría nada, la marca que llevo jamas me hecho saber ni sentir nada por ti - la Inu no se atrevió a decir nada mas pues con cada palabra el rompió un poco mas su corazón al entender que todo lo que el había prometido en un principio de su cortejo solo habían sido palabras, nada mas.

Sesshomaru por su parte sintió tanto desprecio y odio hacia su padre que estaba seguro que si seguía mucho tiempo ahí lo mataría sin dudarlo y jamas se arrepentiría - Eres despreciable - se limito a decir conteniendo lo mas que podía a su cuerpo para no recibir otra reprimenda de su madre.

-Yo no fui quien se emparejo con una asquerosa y despreciable humana - gruño.

En un movimiento que ninguno de los Inus mayores pudo prever Sesshomaru se puso frente a su padre y con su látigo verdoso aprisiono su cuello asfixiandolo poco a poco - No hables de _**ella** _\- le dijo mientras Inu Taisho intentaba desesperadamente romper el látigo - No tienes derecho.

-Sesshomaru basta! - intervino Irasue al ver a su hijo - Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que eligieras a una humana pero aun así tu padre no tenia derecho de matarla y causarte tanto daño hijo - se acerco hasta Sesshomaru y acaricio su mejilla - suéltalo hijo, eso no lo arreglara.

-Lo merece - fue su escueta respuesta pero en ese momento aflojo un poco el agarre no demasiado pero fue suficiente para que Touga se liberara.

-Maldito mocoso te mata.. - intento decir pero fue interrumpido por una patada proveniente de su esposa.

-Quiero que te largues de mis tierras Touga - sentencio.

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes! Me perteneces al igual que tus tierras.

-No olvides querido esposo que no soy como tu, yo soy una InuKami y si no te mato en este instante es como pago por todos los años juntos - se volteo y emprendió camino llevando a su hijo del brazo - Ya no te debo nada...

**_##### K&amp;S #####_**

Así fueron pasando los años, Inu Taisho gobernó las tierras del Oeste y las hizo mas grandes y prosperas pero solo siempre solo, pues ni su esposa ni hijo volvieron nunca a su lado. Muy a su pesar comenzó a comprender a lo que su esposa tanto se refería con lo del lazo pues ya nada le satisfacía ni siquiera la compañía de todas las concubinas y Yokais que se le ofrecían, se sentía completamente vació. En mas de una ocasión trato sin éxito intentar volver con su familia pero estos jamas accedieron a verlo.

Por su parte Irasue fue volviéndose mas y mas fría, ya no era capaz de sentir amor en su corazón, se sentía muerta en vida luego de comprender que para aquel hombre, al cual ella se había entregado tan ciegamente engañada e ilusionada por las historias de los compañeros, ella nunca había significado nada. Simplemente ya no quería sentir, solo se dedico a sus trabajos como InuKami.

Sesshomaru no estaba en mejores condiciones, se cerro completamente en si mismo sin dejar oportunidad a que nadie entrara, odio a todos y a el mismo por lo que había ocurrido pero no odio nada tanto como odio a la raza humana, por ser tan débil, por no poder resistir mas, por ser tan efímeros, porque _**ella**_ se había ido y lo había abandonado... El ahora solo servia para luchar, ya no era mas que su nombre, un "asesino perfecto" que solo eso podía hacer para sentirse vivo pues ni siquiera se permitió nunca estar con una mujer para llenar la soledad, solo la quería a **_ella_** y nunca podría tenerla por lo que decidió que nunca mancharía su memoria,**_ ella_** murió siendo pura por el, o eso quería creer, y así mismo el moriría puro por **_ella_** para que al menos con eso **_ella_** desde el otro mundo viera que sus sentimientos eran puros, que no fue solo el capricho de un niño. Por supuesto no faltaron hembras Yokais que quisieran ponerlo a prueba e intentar meterse en su cama, tanto por su atractivo como por ambición por ser el único heredero al trono de las tierras del Oeste como del castillo de las nubes (perteneciente a su madre), pero siempre consiguiendo el mismo resultado... la muerte. Sesshomaru pronto se convirtió en el Yokai mas frió y despiadado que había pisado la tierra.

Un par de siglos mas tarde, entrenando en su palacio Sesshomaru, escucho una conversación enterándose así de una noticia que realmente le hizo hervir la sangre, jamas se espero algo así pero como siempre a la vida le encantan las ironías - salio rápidamente de su palacio con rumbo desconocido para todo excepto su madre quien si sabia exactamente a donde se dirigía.

-Padre - dijo al verlo en aquella playa tan conocida para el, cuanto tiempo hacia que no usaba esa palabra se pregunto, era demasiado,de hecho estaba seguro que de no ser por el recuerdo de **_ella_** y de aquellos sueños que lo atormentaban por las noches donde se veía junto a **_ella_** con varios cachorros que lo llamaban así, ya habría olvidado dicha palabra.

-Sesshomaru... - dijo, no estaba sorprendido sabia que apenas el tuviera conocimiento de aquello lo buscaría para burlarse de el o simplemente vengarse - A que has venido? -pregunto esperando que aquello fuera rápido no tenia tiempo que perder.

-A ver con mis propios ojos como el gran Inu Taisho se ha emparejado con una... como la llamaste? oh si "asquerosa y despreciable humana" - pregunto con odio y veneno desbordando de sus labios - y que no conforme con eso tendrás un hijo con ella.

El peliplata mayor suspiro, sabia que su hijo reaccionaria así y que el se lo merecía pero aun así se le agotaba el tiempo y tenia que salir de ahí - tienes algo que proteger? - quería explicarle que debía irse para proteger a su mujer y a su pequeño hijo que nacería esa noche.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio unos momentos, no se esperaba una pregunta como aquella - No - respondió secamente - Tu te encargaste de ello - escupió.

Aquellas palabras causaron estragos en el corazón de Inu Taisho, era cierto pero aun así ahora no tenia tiempo para esa conversación, ademas no se arrepentía, estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto - dio un suspiro cansado - No puedo quedarme mas tiempo - dijo para luego darle la espalda y emprender vuelo, aunque nunca espero que su primogénito lo atacara en ese instante, clavandole una espada llena de veneno en su costado derecho pero aun así no tenia mas tiempo que perder, saco la espada y la dejo caer para continuar con su camino, dejando solo a su primogénito una vez mas.

Esa misma noche se supo por todo Japón que el Gran General Perro, Señor de las tierras del Oeste murió, protegiendo a una mujer humana y su hijo híbrido.

_**##### K&amp;S #####**_

Años después.

En el claro de un bosque se podía ver a un hermoso InuYokai descansando en la rama de un árbol, tenia el ceño fruncido levemente porque por alguna razón desde algunos días atrás cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía observar a la que era su compañera ante la ley Yokai, si bien en ocasiones se descubría ilusionado por verla de nuevo, odiaba profundamente recordarla tanto pues siempre al abrir sus ojos volvía a sentirse solo, estaba convencido de que esa había sido una de las razones por las que había aceptado a Rin con el, por su parecido con **_ella_**, en el momento en el que la vio por primera vez fue casi instantáneo imaginar que quizás así se vería una hija de ellos dos por lo menos con Rin a su lado imaginaba que ella era un pedacito de su compañera que se había quedado con el para apaciguar un poco su soledad.

De un momento a otro toda la tierra tembló para el peliplata al mismo tiempo que sintió un fuerte tirón en una dirección que el conocía muy bien, el lugar donde conoció a su compañera. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo le dedico un escueto "cuídala" a Jaken y partió rumbo a ese lugar, a una velocidad inimaginable tanto el como Yako se sentían ansiosos y con el corazón acelerado, podría ser acaso...?

**_##### K&amp;S #####_**

En la aldea de la Anciana Kaede nuestro ya conocido grupo se encontraba preocupado por el bienestar de la miko futurista, era muy extraño que ella no avisara si se tardaría mas y las noticias de Inuyasha de que no conseguía atravesar el pozo no hacían mas que elevar sus preocupaciones.

-Quizás puso una barrera para que Inuyasha no la molestara - dijo el monje rompiendo el silencio y esperando animar a sus compañeros de viaje y a si mismo.

-Es posible - concordó Sango - el la ha estado presionando mucho últimamente.

-Eso espero - fue todo lo que dijo Shippo con notable tristeza en su voz.

Inuyasha quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde el techo de una cabaña no estaba mejor, el había tratado día y noche de pasar el pozo y nada, cada vez se preocupaba mas pero de un momento a otro el viento soplo trayéndole un aroma que el reconocería donde fuera, el de Kagome y mas precisamente el de su sangre - Kagome! - grito y se echo a correr para llegar al pozo con los demás siguiéndole de cerca montados en Kirara.

Al llegar al pozo se lanzo sin dudar sacando a Kagome y viendo la gran herida que tenia en el estomago y como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los dos olores que pudo identificar en ella, uno era el de su despreciable medio hermano y el otro aunque le parecía conocido no podía recordar a quien le pertenecía.

al llegar los demás palidecieron al ver a la miko así, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada pues la imponente figura de Lord Sesshomaru se hizo presente.

-Que quieres aquí maldito? - rugió Inuyasha - por que Kagome tiene tu olor? fuiste tu quien le hizo esa herida? contesta! - demando mientra sus amigos se quedaban atónitos, que tendría que ver Sesshomaru con lo que le había pasado a su amiga?

-Suéltala Hanyou.

-Se..sshoma..ru - dijo entrecortadamente la miko abriendo sus ojos y liberando un poco de energía espiritual la cual hizo que Inuyasha la soltara y se alejara unos pasos, lo suficiente para que Sesshomaru la tomara en brazos y se convirtiera en una esfera de luz para sacarla de allí.

-Vamos! - grito Inuyasha y comenzaron a seguirlo pero los perdieron minutos después, quedándose aun mas preocupados que antes.

**_##### K&amp;S #####_**

Sesshomaru descendió hacia una cueva que le pertenecía y donde sabia no podrían encontrarlos ya que estaba protegida por varias barreras, era como una especie de fortaleza escondida bajo la cueva que solía utilizar cuando quería alejarse de todos y en las épocas de celo de las Yokais en el castillo, dicho lugar contaba con todas las comodidades que necesitaba, incluso había un pequeño manantial en una de las cámaras, ahí se dirigió primero, recostó a la miko suavemente en el suelo y le retiro la ropa dejándola solo con la ropa interior, examino un poco la herida, formando mas y mas preguntas en su mente, y luego se llevo la muñeca derecha a la boca haciendo un corte con sus colmillos para dejar caer la sangre en la herida del estomago, dejo que la sangre cayera hasta que la herida de su muñeca se cerro, de antemano sabia que era mejor dársela a beber pero quería que la primera vez que ella bebiera su sangre fuera durante el ritual, al ver que la herida comenzaba a cerrar se dedico a lavar su cuerpo y limpiar toda la sangre, desafortunadamente eso le estaba haciendo mucho daño tanto a el como a Yako pues causaba que despertaran sus instintos y las ganas de probar su cuerpo, por ello haciendo uso de todo el control que pudo se quito la parte de arriba de su traje y se lo coloco a ella cubriéndola, al comprobar que la herida estaba cerrada la levanto para llevarla al dormitorio.

Al llegar ahí la acostó en el futon y el a su lado abrazándola - Kami como había extrañado su olor - pensó, en ese mismo instante, con el total apoyo de Yako, juro que no permitiría que se alejara de nuevo de el y que la protegería de todo como debió ser siempre. Era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad para el, estaba seguro que tendría que agradecer a todos los Kamis por compadecerse de el y traerla de nuevo a su vida, era simplemente una bendición.

-Inu..yasha.. - murmuro en sueños la miko trayendo de vuelta al Lord a la realidad, no no era un sueño, era simplemente una pesadilla... Si, de alguna manera su compañera era la misma mujer que viajaba con su medio hermano, eso solo significaba que ella no lo amaba y que lo dejaría solo para correr a los brazos del Hanyou, ese pensamiento logro encender su furia y quiso separarse de inmediato de ella pues solo conseguiría mas dolor a su lado pero en el momento en el que quiso levantarse la miko se dio la vuelta en sus brazos quedando frente a el con una cara que transmitía mucha tranquilidad al igual que su aura, se estrecho mucho mas en sus brazos y coloco su cara en el hueco de su cuello, Sesshomaru no sabia que decidiría ella al despertar pero se dijo a si mismo que al menos ese momento lo disfrutaría para el y su recuerdo seria lo único que lo ayudaría a seguir adelante aun cuando ella decidiera irse de su lado pues al menos por unos instantes sentía lo que era sentirse amado..

* * *

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento! mi compu se había dañado y ahí estaba el cap ahora que por fin me dieron el respaldo pude por fin actualizar..**

**Les prometo que no tardare tanto en subir el próximo cap al igual que el de mi otra historia.**

**Espero les guste el cap, lo extendí mas para compensar un poco mi ****tardanza T.T **

**Reviews.!?**

**Muchas muchas gracias por leer a todos/as.**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**

**YT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Lamento mucho el tardarme pero realmente lo hago porque quiero darles algo bueno que leer y llevo bastantes ediciones antes de quedar satisfecha con lo que escribo.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Heridas.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sesshomaru había llevado a la miko a la cueva con él y está aun no despertaba, el peliplata se encontraba preocupado - ya deberías haber despertado - dijo mirándola y como si de una orden se tratase observo como la miko se removía entre las pieles que la cobijaban, el ambarino quiso acercarse pero se contuvo no sabia como reaccionaria ella.

La miko abrió lentamente los ojos y estiro sus brazos mientras un bostezo se escapaba de su boca - que bien dormí - dijo de manera alegre, recorriendo con los ojos el lugar y notando rápidamente que no lo reconocía- donde estoy? - se pregunto examinando el lugar mas detenidamente.

-En mi refugio - respondió una voz grave que ella no supo reconocer y que al voltear la sorprendió saber a quien le pertenecía.

-S-Sesshomaru - tartamudeo viéndolo fijamente.

-Que recuerdas miko? - pregunto él tratando de sonar desinteresado, no lo logro.

-Recordar? - pregunto la chica desconcertada, hasta que su cerebro hizo "click" y todo volvió a su mente - no fue un sueño! - grito.

-No, no lo fue.

-Pero... eso... significa que... tu y yo...

-Somos compañeros - respondió él al ver que su voz se iba apagando.

Ella le dedico una larga mirada antes de volver a hablar - pero tu me odias, has intentado matarme - le recordó desviando la mirada, ella tenia una idea bastante vaga de que eran los "compañeros" en cuanto a Yokais se refiere, solo entendía que era algo así como un matrimonio.

Eso hizo que se acercara un poco hacia ella, sus palabras eran ciertas y ya no podría cambiar lo que paso pero quizás si le explicaba sus razones... - tuve mis razones - fue su respuesta y se maldijo por ello, por no saber como expresar lo que sentía y mas al ver la cara de enfado en la chica.

-"Tuve mis razones"!? es todo lo que planeas decir? - dijo levantándose en el futon visiblemente molesta y acercándose a él, solo así conseguía estar mas a su altura y no sentirse pequeña o bueno, no tan pequeña - por que demonios no me dijiste que nos conocíamos? o lo que habías hecho conmigo sin mi permiso? sin pensar en lo que yo quisiera ni en mis sentimientos? que pasa contigo? - termino de preguntar golpeando con un dedo el pecho del Inu.

El ambarino sintió placer, verla enojada le gusto y sin que ella se lo esperara la atrajo hacia sí sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, dejando a la azabache sorprendida - realmente eres tu - murmuro dedicándole una mirada profunda que hizo que la azabache se sonrojara e incomodara a partes iguales.

-Q-Que haces?

-...

-Sesshomaru... - el parpadeo y salio de sus pensamientos al escucharla nombrarle - me soltarías?

El lo hizo aunque sin ganas - no sabia que eras tu - respondió su pregunta, aunque esa no era toda la verdad, bastaría por ahora - por que estas viva?

-No sabias que era yo? - pregunto empezando a molestarse de nuevo y sin entender, hasta que analizo la pregunta - nunca te lo explique... - el Inu seguía viéndola esperando a que esta continuara - ven - dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en el futon y señalandole a el que se sentara a su lado y así ella comenzó a relatarle todo sobre sus viajes en el tiempo y como aunque para el habían pasado años para ella solo días, el Inu comprendió mucho de ella tras eso.

-Solo unos días - murmuro tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Se que es un poco complicado pero te juro que es ver..

-Te creo - dijo interrumpiéndola y sin mirarla - tiene sentido.

-sentido? - se pregunto la chica en su mente - No creo que nada de esto tenga sentido pero es la verdad - dijo reprimiendo una carcajada ante su comentario y colocando una mano sobre su brazo, logrando así que el volteara a verla - me contarías como llegue aquí? y... - se sonrojo - por que llevo puesto tu haori?

Al peliplata le divirtió ver su sonrojo - yo te lo puse - sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo mas intenso, mas por ver la media sonrisa que el Inu dejo escapar por unos segundos, que de no ser porque toda su atención estaba en él no la habría visto, de niño lo había visto sonreír pero ahora siendo el frió Yokai al que ella estaba acostumbrada... aquello era algo simplemente hermoso.

-Quiero saber que paso contigo desde que me fui - pregunto repentinamente sorprendiendo al ambarino, ya que no esperaba aquel cambio de tema - que sucedió con tu padre, cuanto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, si hay alguna mujer en tu... - callo al ver la clara molestia en el rostro masculino.

-Nunca ha habido ni habrá otra mujer que no seas tu en mi vida - aquello le gusto, estaba acostumbrada a que todos la compararan con Kikyo y el haber dicho que solo era ella quien estaba en su vida, la lleno de gozo y él lo supo por el brillo en sus ojos - han pasado 1500 años y respecto a mi padre... digamos que obtuvo su merecido y que yo contribuí con ello - pudo ver como el rostro de ella pasaba al del enfado y terror combinados ante sus palabras - no perdonare a nadie que amenace tu vida de ninguna manera.

Ella acaricio su mejilla ante eso, por la mirada que le dedico sabia que hablaba en serio - has estado solo todo este tiempo? - él solo asintió - necesito que me respondas con palabras Sesshomaru, hay muchas cosas que debo y quiero saber.

El Inu chasqueo la lengua, el entendía lo que ella quería decir, mas sin embargo estuvo tanto tiempo solo que en realidad hablar había dejado de ser importante para el, pero luego estaba ella y... - solo por HOY - hizo énfasis en la palabra - podrás preguntar lo que desees y yo contestare.

-Que significa exactamente eso de ser compañeros y esta marca? - se llevo una mano hasta ella y se quejo ante el dolor que aun sentía.

-Ven aquí - dijo el tomándola por la cintura y colocandola en su regazo de espaldas a él, ella se tenso pero no dijo nada - ser compañeros, significa compartir la vida y el alma eternamente, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo.. - susurro la ultima parte mientras removía su cabello suavemente y dejo a la vista la herida/marca - la marca sella el compromiso y crea el vinculo - comenzó a deslizar lentamente su lengua por su cuello, por sobre la marca y hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que ella se estremeciera con cada movimiento de el hasta soltar un pequeño gemido, algo que lo lleno de la mas profunda satisfacción - te gusta? - susurro contra su oído, mas ella no respondió pero la sintió tensarse nuevamente - el vinculo ademas ayuda a los compañeros a saber que siente el otro sin palabras - dijo una vez ya la marca estaba lista.

-Pero yo no se que sientes - dijo girando su rostro, aun sonrojado, hacia el.

-Nuestro vinculo nunca se completo.

-Como se completa? - pregunto ella ahora si girando completamente y quedando a horcadas sobre el pero sin ser consiente de ello.

-Deseas completarlo? - acerco mas su rostro al de ella - eso se hace de manera mas... intima - su voz sonaba mas grave debido al deseo y un pequeño punto rojo se asomo en sus ojos, Yako estaba inquieto y encantado de tener a la miko junto a él, aun cuando está ignorara su presencia.

Ella se sonrojo aun mas - yo.. yo.. n-necesito un baño - el asintió aunque sin ganas le gustaba la posición en la que ella se encontraba sobre el, así que sujeto firmemente su trasero con ambas manos, deleitándose ante lo delicado de su piel y la firmeza de este, para luego levantarse y llevarla a la cámara del manantial - Sesshomaru! bájame! - estaba nerviosa, demasiado y el lo sabia, lo percibía en su olor y en su cuerpo, al llegar la deposito con delicadeza en el suelo y la dejo ahí, sin decir una palabra.

**##### K&amp;S #####**

-Inuyasha! - gritaba nuevamente el pequeño kitsune que lo acompañaba en su viaje - vas a ir de nuevo con Kikyo? Kagome es mas importante!

-Ya basta enano, ella también nos esta ayudando en la búsqueda, ya se los había dicho! - grito irritado.

-No te creemos Inuyasha, es tu culpa que esto haya pasado tenias que haber ido con ella antes y no estar con el cadáver - le recrimino la exterminadora.

-Basta chicos - intervino el monje - déjenlo que vaya, nosotros podemos seguir buscando solos a la señorita Kagome - sentencio y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por la exterminadora, el kitsune y Kirara.

-Volveré en un momento, solo quiero saber si Kikyo tiene nueva información.

-Así como los días anteriores que llevamos buscándola? donde vuelves en la tarde y no avanzamos nada en la búsqueda? - Miroku fue duro pero esa era la realidad y a Inuyasha le dolía porque era cierto, pero al estar él con Kikyo no podía dejarla fácilmente, todo su cuerpo la reclamaba, era como una droga para el.

-Los alcanzare - por fin dijo para seguir rumbo a la miko de barro.

**##### K&amp;S #####**

-Cree que fue buena idea irnos sin él excelencia? - interrogo la exterminadora - después de todo con su olfato seria mas fácil encontrar a Kagome.

-Lo se Sango, pero ya no podemos seguir esperando mas tiempo no sabemos que pudo haber pasado con ella después, ni mucho menos que propósito tenia Sesshomaru al llevársela.

-Sobre eso excelencia... hay algo que me molesta, algo que no encaja - el monje le devolvió la mirada - cuando encontramos a Kagome, ella estaba al borde de la inconsciencia pero sin embargo al único al que llamo fue a Sesshomaru.

-Lo he estado pensando también Sango, y al ver que la señorita ya casi no tenia provisiones de su época solo se me ha ocurrido algo pero que a la vez me parece absurdo - se quedo callado unos segundos antes de continuar - creo que la señorita Kagome estuvo viajando con Sesshomaru antes de que la atacaran, por esa razón Inuyasha pudo detectar su aroma en ella antes de que él llegara - dijo recordando cuando el Hanyou lo menciono.

-Pero Miroku, por que Kagomesita iba a viajar con Sesshomaru? el odia a los humanos..

-No lo se Shippo, pero es lo único que tendría sentido, aunque en realidad eso tampoco tenga mucho sentido.

Todos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos mientras seguían un camino sin rumbo intentando encontrar una pista que los guiara hasta su amiga.

**##### K&amp;S #####**

Tras el baño, la miko volvió a colocarse el haori del Inu pero esta vez amarrado, como alguna vez se había colocado el de Inuyasha, pues así se sentiría mas cómoda y por sobretodo no sentiría que se le abriría y caería en cualquier momento por lo grande que era. En un rincón cerca del manantial encontró su siempre fieles botas de escalar y se las puso así no tendría que andar descalza por toda la "cueva", aunque en realidad no sabia si llamarla así pues esta estaba muy bien cuidada y tenia pisos de madera, ademas de adornos y comodidades por lo poco que había visto al ser cargada por el ambarino - su cuerpo se erizo al recordar las sensaciones que provoco en ella, esa simple acción, pero decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en todas las cosas que veía - por algo él lo llamo "_mi refugio_" pensó.

Salio de la cámara siguiendo la energía del aura de Sesshomaru, al encontrarlo noto que estaba en una especie de sala, lo dedujo por la mesa que se encontraba en el medio mientras alrededor habían algunos cojines, así como pequeños adornos y unos cuadros, aunque dedujo que solo eran decorativos ya que realmente dudaba que el ambarino invitara a alguien ahí, ese pensamiento la molesto, el que él invitara a alguien mas a ese lugar tan privado, pero lo desecho rápidamente para prestarle atención a el Yokai que se encontraba sentado viéndola fijamente.

-Come - fue una orden y ella lo supo aunque de momento ignoraría ese hecho y obedecería por el hambre que tenia.

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? - pregunto después de comer dos de las manzanas que se encontraban puestas sobre la mesa, algo incomoda de que el Inu no dejara de verla ni un segundo.

-El que decidas.

-Podríamos irnos hoy?

El Inu endureció la mirada - tanto te molesta estar conmigo miko? - fue la pregunta que se formo en su mente, mas se negó a pronunciar - Hmp.

-Quiero que mis amigos sepan que estoy bien, deben estar preocupados - intento justificarse pero el Yokai solo aparto su mirada de ella y se levanto para retirarse, la miko quiso decir algo pero ya no supo que y se quedo ahí sola mirando algún lugar sin verlo realmente.

El Inu antes de salir de la "sala" la observo y maldijo una vez mas a su medio hermano, porque el tenia lo que el mas quería y ni siquiera lo valoraba, entro en la pequeña habitación que había compartido con la miko los últimos tres días para buscar su armadura y espadas, las cuales se había quitado al colocarle su haori a la miko, el cual reemplazo después con uno negro y bordes en azul celeste, al igual que un hakama a juego, estaría listo para cuando ella lo decidiera y para su desgracia ella no tardo mucho en salir.

El Inu la tomo por la cintura y envolviéndose en una esfera de luz desaparecieron.

Pararon en un pequeño bosque - Sesshomaru aquí no hay nadie - dijo la azabache confusa.

-El monje, el Kitsune y la exterminadora, están hacia allá - dijo señalando un camino.

-Inuyasha no esta con ellos? - el negó - hacia donde esta? - el no respondió - Sesshomaru dime hacia donde esta Inuyasha.

Dejando escapar un bufido le señalo la dirección contraria a la anterior, esto terminara mal - pensó - muy mal - la miko sin pensarlo corrió camino a su adorado Hanyou. Al acercarse escucho voces y bajo su ritmo al ver un claro, donde se presentaba una escena que ella no esperaba.

**#####K&amp;S#####**

-Kikyo ya debo irme - pronunciaba el Hanyou abrazando a la miko de barro contra el.

-Otra vez por ella, siempre por ella - dijo la miko alejándose del peliplata - ella es mas importante que yo para ti.

-No Kikyo, no digas eso! Ya te lo he dicho ella es solo un detector de fragmentos, nada mas.

-Yo puedo detectar los fragmentos.

-Lo se, pero llevarte conmigo significaría ponerte en riesgo porque Naraku te encontraría mas fácilmente y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer - dijo volviéndola a abrazar - en cambio ella no me importa.

-Viajare contigo.

-Pero..

-Si ella no significa nada, yo también viajare contigo - sentencio.

-De acuerdo - accedió - te protegeré con mi vida - dijo para sellar la promesa con un suave beso, sin ninguno ser consientes que alguien los observaba y salia corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos.

**#####K&amp;S#####**

El Inu había escuchado toda aquella conversación entre el híbrido y el cadáver, con el claro asco pintado en sus ojos, vio como su pequeña miko corría intentando alejarse de él tras escuchar aquellas palabras hirientes, hasta que tropezó con una rama y cayo al suelo antes de él poder alcanzarla, ella solo lloraba, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate completamente sin brillo, solo mostrando el dolor que sentía - hasta cuando dejaras que el Hanyou te siga lastimando? - pregunto, mas ella no contesto - él no te quiere a su lado, solo te esta usando.

-Cállate! - grito - cállate cállate cállate! - no quería seguir escuchando esas palabras que solo rompían mas su pobre corazón - No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso, no tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida, tu que no sabes lo que es el amor! solo eres frió y cruel y no te importa nadie en el mundo, mas que tu mismo! Solo destruyes todo a tu paso! - le grito descargando con el Yokai todo aquel dolor que sentía, hasta que cayo en cuenta de sus palabras - Sesshomaru yo..

-Tienes razón - ella lo miro sorprendida - no se lo que es el amor, no es algo que le enseñen a aquellos de los que se espera que gobiernen y menos si llevan mi nombre.. soy solo eso, un acecino perfecto, que no siente remordimientos por nada y que solo sabe causar destrucción - el ambarino le dio la espalda, su mirada era turbia, como si los recuerdos de su vida lo agobiaran - pero aun así, con solo unos días de conocerte me di cuenta que quería pasar toda mi larga vida contigo, lo demás no me importaba.. del Hanyou no puedes decir lo mismo - dijo duramente y empezó a caminar dejando a la azabache sola, la cual al entender lo que había detrás de las palabras de Sesshomaru corrió hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda, él se detuvo al sentirla.

-Lo lamento, yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte, ni tenia que decirte esas cosas - dijo ella mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - lo menos que deseo es lastimarte.. perdóname Sesshomaru por favor - logro decir antes de que su voz se quebrara por las lagrimas.

Él se giro para quedar frente a ella y con ambas manos limpiar sus lagrimas, de verdad le dolía verla así - no llores - susurro, para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla de nuevo a su refugio. Durante el camino su llanto fue disminuyendo, una vez dentro, la llevo a su habitación y la recostó en el futon y cuando planeaba retirarse ella lo sujeto por un brazo susurrando muy bajito un "no te vayas" - él asintió, dejo en el piso su armadura y espadas y se recostó a su lado en el futon, solo para sentir como ella lo abrazaba otra vez con la cara escondida en su pecho disculpándose constantemente y susurrando de a momentos lo tonta que era, mientras el solo atino a poner una mano sobre su cabello esperando que ella se desahogara y así siguió hasta caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Reviews.!?**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**

**Los quiere ****YT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para todos.! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus familiares y seres queridos, besos y abrazos para todos..**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Esperanza.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y nuestra pequeña miko se encontraba aun dormida sobre el futon, solo cuando el frió fue intesificandose hasta hacerla temblar, se removió incomoda y despertó, giro a ver la chimenea y esta se encontraba apagada por lo que decidió buscar a Sesshomaru y preguntar donde estaba la leña, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no poder detectar su aura cerca - me dejo sola - dijo deprimiéndose y abrazando sus piernas - me lo merezco, fui muy cruel con él - comenzó a sollozar.

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

-Amo bonito, hacia donde nos dirigimos? - pregunto el pequeño sirviente de Sesshomaru, Jaken, quien fue ignorado completamente por su amo.

-Señor Sesshomaru puedo recoger flores? - pregunto inocente la pequeña Rin, el ambarino en un principio había pensando en negarse pero desecho esa idea al recordar a la miko y pensar que, a esta, podrían agradarle las flores, por lo cual contrario a cualquier expectativa respondió.

-Muchas, Rin - la niña solo sonrió y comenzó con su labor, para luego seguir su camino una vez mas.

-Para que querrá el amo bonito flores? murió alguien? - pensaba intrigado Jaken mientras caminaban, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron muy grande - y si planea por fin cumplir su amenaza y matarme? - sus ojos se cristalizaron antes de lanzarse a llorar en la pierna del peliplata gritando fuertemente - por que amo bonito? - obteniendo como respuesta una patada que lo mando algunos metros mas adelante, causando que cuando llegaran allí, sus acompañantes, lo pisotearan y siguieran su camino mientras el lloraba en el suelo.

Tras varios minutos mas de camino por fin llegaron a una gran montaña, donde el ambarino permitió que el campo de energía los dejara pasar y a su vez, hacer que sus acompañantes pudieran ver la cueva.

-Nos quedaremos aquí ahora señor Sesshomaru?

-Hmp.

El peliplata dejo tanto a Jaken, como al dragón, en la entrada (dentro del campo de energía) con la orden de esperar, mientras se adentraba a la cueva junto con la pequeña Rin, quien aun cargaba la gran cantidad de flores en sus manos, pero poco antes de llegar a la habitación donde la miko esperaba, el Yokai se detuvo, causando a su vez que la pequeña humana hiciera lo mismo - sucede algo señor Sesshomaru? - el ambarino solo le dedico una mirada que daba a entender que esperara y ella así lo hizo, mientras él seguía caminando. Entro a la habitación, solo para encontrar a su pequeña miko sollozando, su corazón se estrujo.

-Miko.

La chica lentamente levanto la mirada, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas - Sesshomaru? - pregunto, para luego levantarse y correr hacia el y abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa, aun así le correspondió de inmediato - pensé que me habías abandonado - sollozo un poco mas.

-Nunca - lo dijo con tanta convicción en su voz que la miko solo pudo sonreír - ven, quiero que veas algo.

La miko lo miro con una sonrisa tímida para luego asentir y seguirlo. Nada mas salir de la habitación, la azabache fue sorprendida por una lluvia de flores, al tiempo que recibía un fuerte abrazo en sus piernas - señorita Kagome, la extrañe mucho.

La miko sonrió y se agacho para corresponder el abrazo - Rin, que agradable sorpresa - miro a su alrededor - todas esas flores son tuyas?

La niña se alejo un poco de ella - si! - dijo muy entusiasmada y un poco apenada por haberlas tirado todas a causa de la emoción de ver a la azabache - yo solo quería recoger pocas pero el señor Sesshomaru dijo que recogiera muchas, ahora se que eran para usted - termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

La miko le sonrió de vuelta mientras miraba de reojo al Yokai y notaba como este veía hacia otro lugar, sonrió aun mas - pues son muy hermosas! - exclamo abrazando de nuevo a la niña y levantándose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al Inu - gracias Sesshomaru - el Inu solo asintió mirándola intensamente, logrando que Rin sonriera aun mas al ver la escena.

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

-Ayer no hubo suerte tampoco - dijo el monje suspirando.

-Donde mas podríamos buscar? ya no se me ocurren lugares donde podrían estar - bufo la exterminadora - quiero decir, Sesshomaru odia a los humanos pero si necesita a Kagome para algo no la dejaría morir por lo tanto no deberían ir tan lejos con ella tan herida verdad?

-No lo se Sango, quisiera saberlo pero no entiendo que podría querer de la señorita Kagome, es todo tan extraño.

-Si y el que peor lo pasa es el pobre Shippo - miro al pequeño Kitsune dormido en su regazo - la extraña mucho.

-Es normal, ella es como su madre - bufo - no puedo creer que Inuyasha aun no regrese, de verdad pensé que le importaba lo que le pasara a la señorita Kagome.

-Creo que ya el cadáver logro controlarlo, no deberíamos contar mas con el.

-Pienso lo mismo, lo mejor sera seguir por nuestra cuenta en cuanto Shippo despierte - la exterminadora solo asintió.

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

Luego de algunas horas todos estaban ya instalados en el refugio del peliplata donde, Jaken dormiría en un cuarto justo al lado del que Rin ocuparía y Ah Un se quedaría en la entrada con algunas mantas, que la miko futurista insistió debía usar, solo faltaba decir donde dormirían la miko y el peliplata, pues aun cuando el peliplata tenia su habitación se rehusaba a dormir sin la azabache, aunque en realidad no había emitido palabra alguna sobre el tema, y por su parte, la miko tampoco quería dormir sin el peliplata aunque no comprendiera el porque del todo, pero intuía que se debía a la marca del Yokai y a la seguridad que sentía a su lado.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de cenar - dijo la miko con la intención de romper el silencio que se había instalado en aquel lugar.

-Puedo ayudarla señorita Kagome? - pregunto entusiasmada Rin.

-Por supuesto Rin, pero ya te dije que no hace falta que me digas "señorita".

-Entonces vamos a preparar la cena rápido, señorita Kagome - le respondió ignorando por completo la última parte.

La azabache solo negó con la cabeza divertida por la situación pero antes de ponerse en marcha giro para ver al ambarino - Sesshomaru puedo pedirte algo? -el Inu asintió - quisiera que me entrenaras, quiero decir, quiero que enseñes a defenderme - el Inu alzó una ceja - hace tiempo que quiero aprender a luchar para no ser una carga para nadie y tu sabes hacerlo muy bien, así que creí que... - pero no termino la frase, su voz se fue apagando pensando en la negativa que recibiría y bajo la mirada al piso.

El peliplata se acerco y con dos de sus dedos le levanto el rostro - nunca bajes tu mirada ante mi, me gustan tus ojos - la chica se sonrojo y el se deleito con ello - te enseñaré lo que me pides y mas -la azabache sonrió - pero tengo una condición - ella lo miro confusa - dormirás a mi lado.

La azabache no sabia que decir, por un lado ella moría por aceptar puesto que ella también deseaba dormir junto a el pero por el otro moría de vergüenza por ello y mas aún por ver el toque de picardía en los hermosos orbes dorados del Inu frente a ella - eso es chantaje - se golpeo mentalmente por haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-Puede que si - hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al tiempo que ella retrocedía causando así, que la miko quedara atrapada entre la pared de la cueva y él - pero es lo que pido.. dormir junto a mi compañera de vida - terminó de decir con su aliento rozando la cara de la miko.

La azabache trago grueso al oír esas palabras pues un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con el frío del lugar, le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo por una imagen ,nada decente, que se comenzó a formar en su mente - yo... acepto - dijo al fin rindiéndose ante lo que su cuerpo quería.

-Calma tu corazón miko - dijo despacio el Yokai - no voy a comerte - se acerco hasta el lugar de su marca dejando que su aliento chocara con ella - o tal vez si - reprimió todos sus instintos que pedían a gritos que la tomara ahí, en cuanto empezó a oler un poco de excitación en ella pero también podía oler miedo, y no deseaba que ella le temiera, ni hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, se alejo un poco de ella permitiendole respirar mas tranquila - sólo quiero saber que estas a salvo mientras duermes -le dijo sin aquel tono pícaro, solo dejandole saber que ella le preocupaba.

-Me asustas Sesshomaru -dijo volviendo a esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo - se que tenemos una especie de matrimonio pero yo..

El Inu la corto - discúlpame - ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y levantó su mirada hacia él para ver como se acercaba de nuevo a ella - te he esperado demasiado tiempo y no se como actuar pero te prometo que no te presionare, yo solo quiero que me dejes estar junto a ti.

La miko le sonrió - me gusta cuando hablas conmigo y me dices lo que piensas, quiero conocerte mas, quiero saber que mas ha cambiado en ti desde que te conocí.

-Solo por eso lo hago - dijo refiriéndose a su manera mas suelta de hablar - pero debes entender que solo será junto a ti, nadie más.

-Eso suena bien para mi - le dedicó una sonrisa tímida - iré con Rin debe estar esperándome - el Inu asintió y la dejo pasar, observándola mientras desaparecía por el pasadizo, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras en sus ojos se podía apreciar claramente el brillo de la esperanza, esperanza quizás por la pequeña oportunidad, que el estaba seguro, la azabache no era cociente de que le estaba dando.

* * *

**Ok chicos y chicas, aquí es donde empieza la aventura mas a fondo de Kagome y Sesshomaru y veremos como se van desenvolviendo y como sus sentimientos van aflorando mas y mas (autora emocionada *-*).**

**Quisiera saber que opinan de como va la historia y si les agrada el hecho de que nuestro adorado Sexymaru tenga una especie de doble personalidad donde es lo que estamos acostumbrados con todos pero se vuelve un enamorado, algo pervertido si me lo preguntan, con la miko futurista.**

**Reviews.!?**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**

**Los quiere ****YT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Ella es tu Señora.**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que la miko le había pedido al peliplata que me entrenara, una semana desde que el mismo desapareció.

-Donde estarás Sesshomaru? - era la pregunta que rondaba día y noche, en la cabeza de la miko desde que no lo encontró en _su_ habitación.

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

-La cena estuvo deliciosa señorita Kagome - alabó la pequeña Rin con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

-Me alegro que te gustara Rin - le devolvió la sonrisa - lastima que Sesshomaru no nos acompañara a comer - dijo un poco triste.

-El señor Sesshomaru es así señorita, a el no le gusta mucho la comida humana y le gusta estar solo. Seguro fue a revisar los alrededores para asegurarse de que no haya Yokais cerca.

-Debe ser eso - le dio la razón mientras paraba frente a una puerta en el largo pasillo - bueno Rin ya es hora de dormir - dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando para esperar a la niña al lado del futon - ven para que pueda arroparte - le sonrió y la niña hizo lo que le pidió. Una vez ya acostada y arropada, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente y deseándole las buenas noches y salió del lugar rumbo a _su_ habitación.

La azabache camino con paso lento y nervioso a _su_ habitación, moría de ganas por estar junto al Inu pero al mismo tiempo no sabia como debía comportarse con él, con un poco de temor abrió la puerta solo para encontrar la habitación vacía - se decepcionó - pero al recordar las palabras de Rin decidió esperarlo, supuso que el Inu no debía tardar demasiado por lo que solo se acostó en el futon y se cubrió con las mantas para esperarlo.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras esperaba, la miko se quedo dormida y para cuando está despertó en la mañana, descubrió con pesar que el otro lado del futon seguía vació, con ayuda de sus poderes reviso toda la cueva pero sin éxito de encontrar al peliplata, decidió entonces hablar con Jaken, el debía saber donde estaba su amo.

Sin anunciarse entro a la habitación del pequeño Yokai y lo encontró dormido - no le importo - y lo despertó - Jaken, despierta - dijo moviendolo bruscamente.

-Que? que? que? - grito el pequeño sirviente - que te ocurre humana? - pregunto mas calmado una vez que recordó donde se encontraba.

-Donde esta Sesshomaru?

-El amo Sesshomaru salió.

-Para donde fue?

-Ese no es tu asunto humana - la miro con superioridad, nunca había juzgado las decisiones de su amo pero realmente el no podía comprender, como fue que su amo, teniendo a tantas demonezas disponibles, se fue a fijar en una humana y más aún, en esa humana que sabía que solo le traería problemas - el amo no tiene porque darte explicaciones y yo tampoco - sentencio molesto.

-Solo quiero saber a donde fue o cuando volverá? - repitió la chica.

-Cuando tenga que volver, volverá - dijo sintiéndose victorioso por su respuesta.

-El tampoco sabe ni a donde fue, ni cuando volverá el señor Sesshomaru, señorita Kagome - hablo Rin, desde la puerta mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manitas.

-Rin! - la regaño el Yokai.

-El señor Sesshomaru suele irse por días sin decir nada señorita Kagome, se acostumbrará, ya lo vera.

La miko frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

**_~~Fin Flash Back~~_**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo nuestra miko, encerrada en _su_ habitación recordando y preguntándose porque el peliplata no le diría que saldría, ella estaba cociente de que él no tenia que decirle todo lo que hacia pero de alguna manera ella quería saberlo y más si se iba por tanto tiempo, ella solo no quería quedarse esperando y esperando, ya eso lo había vivido junto al híbrido - suspiro una vez mas y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Señor Sesshomaru! ha vuelto! - gritó emocionada la pequeña Rin con una sonrisa - qué es eso? - pregunto viendo la bolsa de tela que traía el ambarino en uno de sus brazos.

-Mocosa del demonio no seas maleducada! - gritó Jaken - el amo no te debe ningún tipo de explicaciones, ya te estas comportando como la otra humana ca...

Pero no fue capaz de completar la oración, pues el ambarino lo había sujetado fuertemente del cuello, casi ahorcándolo, y mirándolo molesto - ella es tu señora - siseo - y la vas a respetar como tal - dijo para luego soltarlo bruscamente, mientras el pequeño Yokai temblaba por temor a su amo.

-Como usted ordene amo - dijo agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Señor Sesshomaru debería ir a ver a la señorita Kagome - intervino Rin para aligerar la tensión - ella ha estado triste desde que usted se fue - el peliplata asintió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la cueva.

-Señor Jaken, no debería hablar así de la señorita Kagome, el señor Sesshomaru la quiere mucho - el Yokai no dijo nada aunque esas palabras le quedaron haciendo eco en su cabeza.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Una vez entro al cuarto, el ambarino, pudo apreciar a la miko, mirando hacia afuera por la "ventana", que en realidad era un pequeño hechizo que le permitía ver hacia afuera - miko - la llamo pero está lo ignoro - miko - repitió, después de unos minutos - se acerco a ella, dejando la bolsa de tela en el suelo y cuando solo estaba a unos centímetros de distancia estiro su mano para girarla, recibiendo una descarga de Reiki que lo hizo apartar la mano por instinto - no me ataques - su voz tenia un toque de molestia pero la miko no se inmuto, solo lo miro de reojo con una mirada que denotaba lo enfadada que se encontraba.

-Qué quieres?

-No uses ese tono conmigo, miko.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro - haré lo que quiera, tu no me das ordenes.

-Que te sucede? - pregunto haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, había matado a muchos por menos de la insolencia que le estaba demostrando.

-Quiero volver a mi casa - lo reto con la mirada, no iba a dejarse intimidar por su tono.

-Dijiste que querías entrenar - dijo el Inu sin demostrar la confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

-"Quería", tu lo has dicho, eso fue antes.

-Antes de que?

-De que volvieras a irte - dijo aun molesta pero con un porte tan frió y sereno que el Inu se sorprendió, para luego caer en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

-Te molesta que saliera - dijo mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La mirada del ambarino se suavizo al comprender porque su miko estaba molesta - debía buscar algunas cosas para tu entrenamiento - dijo ya con tono mas calmado.

-Pudiste avisar - dijo ella con simpleza, aunque el Inu era capaz de ver que su molestia no había disminuido ni un poco - aunque supongo que es lo mejor, así estaré preparada.

El Inu frunció el ceño - preparada?

-Si, preparada. Se como sera esto - una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, se dibujo en su rostro - y lo que yo puedo hacer.

-A que te refieres?

-Puedo ir y venir sin tener que dar explicaciones e incluso tardar mucho en volver.

-No vas a salir de aquí sin mi - rugió el peliplata, sujetándola fuerte del brazo una vez más, esta vez, resistiendo la descarga de Reiki que recibía.

-Y por que no? - ironizo - tu lo haces.

-Nunca he dado explicaciones.

-No lo hagas, pero no las esperes de mi tampoco - se zafo de su agarre aumentando la descarga de Reiki, sin saber realmente como lo hacia - y olvida lo que te pedí, yo encontrare mis métodos para hacerlo - y salio de la habitación dando un portazo - Yokai imbécil - susurro mientras se iba pero aún así el Inu fue capaz de escucharla y una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios, esa mujer iba a sacarlo de quicio si seguía así, pero como le gustaba la idea, después de todo eso era lo que le había atraído de ella, su fuerza y valentía para decir lo que piensa y quiere, no como las demás hembras que solo esperaban ordenes de su Señor y asentían a todo. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar una manera de que su orgullosa mujer lo perdonara por haber desaparecido sin explicarle - bufo - la pequeña miko lo tenia completamente en sus manos y vaya... como deseaba seguir allí.

Saliendo de su letardo fue detrás de su compañera, llevando consigo de nuevo la bolsa que había traído. Encontró su olor en la cámara del manantial y se dirigió hasta ahí. La miko miraba hacia un punto indefinido y mantenía sus pies en el agua, sin percatarse de la llegada del ambarino.

-Miko tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora quieres hablar? - preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Yo nunca he dado explicaciones...

-Ya eso lo dijiste - lo interrumpió.

-Nunca me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo - ignoro su comentario - soy el Lord y líder absoluto del Oeste, se me crió para dar ordenes y no para explicar el porque de ellas...

-Si ya terminaste con la clase de "como ser un rey" puedes irte - lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Miko no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia y...

-Quiero estar sola.

El Inu ya cansado de su actitud simplemente la sujeto por los brazos y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente - quiero explicarte por...

-Es tarde.

-Mi-ko - dijo conteniéndose - fui a buscarte unas cosas para tus entrenamientos, entre ellas tu nueva ropa y armas y además también algunos kimonos para que puedas estar mas cómoda y... - bufo y la soltó.

-Y qué? termina la frase!

-Tu actitud! no la entiendo!

La miko bufo exasperada - te lo voy a explicar "Lord" - hizo comillas con sus manos - me molesta porque a cualquier persona normal le molesta que su esposo se vaya y no de razones de nada, ni cuando volverá, ni nada! - le gritó.

-Esposo? - pregunto divertido con una ceja levantada, la miko se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Eso dijiste que eras - desvió la mirada - dime como te sentirías tu si yo me fuera y no te diera razones?

-Ya lo hiciste - le recordó y la miko bajo la mirada, apretando los puños - pero entiendo lo que quieres decir - hizo una pausa - no quiero sentir eso de nuevo y me disculpo por hacértelo sentir - le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara - no volverá a pasar.

-Prometelo - le exigió haciendo un pequeño puchero y acercándose a el - no quiero que te vuelvas a ir y me dejes sola, solo no quiero que te alejes - sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y ella se tambaleaba un poco.

-Eres mía miko, y no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más - el Inu entendía lo que ella sentía, la marca estaba haciendo su efecto y ella comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de el, así como el de ella; le sorprendía que siendo una humana pudiese soportar toda la carga emocional que la marca le producía, mas aun por lo que había ocurrido con el híbrido - vamos a descansar miko - le dijo, ella debía descansar, parecía que entre sus poderes y la marca ella se había quedado sin fuerza. La cargo de forma nupcial y la llevo a _su_ habitación.

* * *

**Reviews.!?**

**Muy bien chicas como pueden ver nuestra pequeña miko ya esta sintiendo el efecto de la marca o sera algo mas lo que la hizo enfadarse tanto por no estar junto a nuestro sexymaru?**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**

**Los quiere YT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comienza el entrenamiento.**

* * *

Luego de despertar, la miko decidió comer algunas frutas para desayunar, a pesar de que por la posición del sol podría calcular que ya era medio día.

-Te has levantado tarde miko.

-Lo note.

-Íbamos a entrenar.

-Eso dijiste.

-Debiste levantarte.

-Tu pudiste hacerlo - se encogió de hombros.

-Miko, mi paciencia no es la mejor - respondió el ambarino, comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de la miko desde que despertó, pues ésta lo había estado ignorando desde entonces.

-Lo se.

-Que te ocurre miko?

-Nada - dijo saliendo de la cámara que hacia de cocina con una manzana en sus manos.

Pero antes de dar tres pasos en el pasillo, el ambarino la acorralo contra una pared - que te ha molestado ahora miko?

-Nada - el Inu chasqueo la lengua.

-Algo te molesta - afirmo.

-Si pero no - el ambarino lucia confundido por lo que continuo - no ha pasado nada nuevo pero sigo molesta porque te fuiste - explico mirándolo a los ojos.

El peliplata entrecerró los ojos - eso ya lo explique - replico.

-No importa, eso no hará que se pase mi enfado.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomo en los labios del Inu, el realmente no podía estar teniendo esa discusión, era absurda y sin sentido, simplemente no lograba comprenderla, el Inu realmente estaba empezando a considerar que la marca estaba volviendo loca a su miko... pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de su miko.

-Deberías ver tu cara - dijo entre risas - pareciera que estuvieras resolviendo un gran problema de matemáticas - rió mas fuerte.

-Estas jugando conmigo miko? - pregunto acercándose a la azabache un poco mas, mientras ella asentía - me has estado ignorando solo para burlarte de mi - afirmo, estaba muy cerca de la chica, quien no parecía darse cuenta.

-De alguna manera quería molestarte por dejarme - dijo con una gran sonrisa, que empezó a borrarse al notar la cercanía del Inu, poniéndose realmente nerviosa - que haces? - murmuro con voz entre cortada mientras el ambarino la tomaba por la cintura atrayendola mas a el - si eso era posible - y escondía su cara en el cuello de ella, pasando su nariz en una suave caricia sobre su marca.

-Me gusta que quieras jugar conmigo miko, - inhalo fuertemente antes de continuar - y que seas tu misma, sin temerme - la azabache soltó un pequeño jadeo mezclado con un suspiro al sentir la boca del Inu acariciar la marca, - _su_ _marca_ \- esa marca que la reclamaba ante el mundo como suya - vamos a entrenar miko - dijo el ambarino para luego separarse y empezar a caminar.

La chica duro algunos segundos observando por donde caminaba el Inu, al tiempo que inconscientemente llevaba una mano a la marca, la cual cosquillaba a causa del roce del Inu. Le tomo un par de segundos mas para seguirlo y poder empezar su entrenamiento.

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

Una vez llego al pequeño Dojo que se encontraba dentro de la cueva, la miko carraspeo para llamar la atención de Inu.

-Creí que habías dicho que era tarde para entrenar.

-Es mejor no desperdiciar el día - dijo acercándose a ella - mas aun, si quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato.

La miko se sonrojo violentamente - yo.. eh.. mmm.. que hay en la bolsa? - cambio de tema rápidamente sin ser capaz de responder a lo dicho por el peliplata.

El ambarino la miro complacido por causar ese lindo sonrojo - esto es lo que estaba buscando para ti - tras decir esto le tendió la bolsa que la miko tomo con curiosidad.

-Son armas - lo miro un poco confundida - quieres que aprenda a utilizar todas estas armas? - pregunto comenzando a sacarlas, había un par de sais, un arco con sus flechas, un tessen (abanico de metal), un conjunto de cuchillos kunai y por ultimo, había una espada, la cual se encontraba dentro de su hermosa funda negra con unos pequeños zafiros y una luna menguante igual a la de Sesshomaru - sin contenerse saco la espada, la cual constaba de una hermosa empuñadura negra con unas tiras que se unían y enroscaban en ella de color lila y azul, en el centro de la empuñadura se encontraba también la misma luna que en la funda, detallo mas la hoja viendo como esta parecía irradiar luz propia, era plateada y reluciente, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la pequeña escritura que tenia por todo el centro de la hoja _**"anima mea"**_ \- anima mea? - pregunto observando al Inu.

-Significa _"mi alma"_ \- la observo intensamente unos segundos - eso eres tu para mi - agrego.

La azabache se sonrojo una vez mas y sin previo aviso dejo la espada en el suelo y abrazo al peliplata por la cintura - gracias - dijo aun abrazándolo.

El Inu estaba desconcertado, realmente no se había esperado esa reacción pero igual le correspondió, dejado que todo su aroma se impregnara en el - no hay mejor sensación que esta - susurro Yako en sus pensamientos y él estaba de acuerdo - no tienes que agradecerme.

La chica se separo de el y lo miro directo a los ojos - siempre te agradeceré lo que haces por mi Sesshomaru - le sonrió.

-Aun no has visto el traje.

-Traje?

-En la bolsa.

La azabache se dirigió directa a ver de que traje hablaba el peliplata, era muy parecido a un traje de miko, con la diferencia de que el pantalón de este era un poco mas alto y también de color verde.

-Me gusta - le dedico una sonrisa.

-Imagine que no quería usar el tradicional - la chica asintió.

-Sesshomaru como conseguiste esa espada? - no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Totosai. Todas tus armas las hizo el.

-Accedió hacerte una espada? - lo miro sorprendida.

-Accedió hacerla para ti - corrigió - esta hecha con uno de mis colmillos - agrego, anticipando su próxima pregunta.

-Eres increíble - dijo con pequeño sonrojo.

-Bien miko, cámbiate para que empecemos.

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

Luego de unas horas de practicar su puntería con el arco y los cuchillos kunai, la azabache estaba realmente cansada.

-Aprendes rápido miko.

-Gracias - respondió sentada desde el sueldo donde había terminado por lo agotada que se encontraba.

-Vamos - dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos al estilo nupcial.

-A donde?

-A que comer y luego a dormir. Debes reponer energías para mañana.

-Creo que podría saltarme la comida - dijo exhausta acurrucándose en los brazos del Yokai.

El peliplata haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por ella, la llevo a comer y luego a dormir, tal como había dicho.

Así habían pasado tres semanas, en las cuales la miko pasaba todo su día entrenando - salvo por las horas de comer claro - y luego iba a dormir con el Inu, quien, consciente o inconscientemente, la abrazaba todas las noches por la cintura y no la soltaba, hasta que ella se despertaba. Si bien la primera noche se había sentido en cierto punto avergonzada, ahora sentía que ese era su momento favorito del día, pues ademas de haber descubierto que dormir con el Inu era como un cargador para sus energías, también descubrió que en esas horas, estando ambos solos el ambarino bajaba sus barreras, hablaba con ella y la escuchaba en todo lo que tenía para decirle - _como una pareja normal al final de cualquier día_ \- pensó y se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, pues todavía le costaba un poco adaptarse a la idea de que Sesshomaru era su _compañero _aunque ella no era tonta, sabia que estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia el Inu y eso la asustaba un poco, no quería sentir otra vez el desamor, pero sabía que con cada muestra de afecto por parte del Inu - las cuales eran mas seguidas cada vez - ella iba cayendo un poco mas por el, prueba de ella era que su corazón siempre quería salirse de su pecho al tenerlo cerca y algunos pensamientos - nada propios de una dama - que la atacaban cuando el peliplata se acercaba demasiado, lo cual irónicamente era siempre.

-En que tanto piensas miko? - pregunto el Yokai que la estaba volviendo loca.

-En ti - dijo y el Inu enarco una ceja por su respuesta.

-Así que en mi, - se acerco a ella - y dime que piensas, que ha causado que te sonrojes? - pregunto acariciando su mejilla - acaso es algo que una _ES-PO-SA _pensaría? - pregunto despacio y con toda intención para hacerla sonrojar mas.

-Yo.. yo..

-Tu.. tu.. - la incito hablar mientras atrapaba una de sus manos y mordía sugerentemente uno de sus dedos.

-Si - suspiro - digo no! o si ya no se - el peliplata adoraba verla debatirse en lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, pues a pesar de no haber completado la unión, de alguna manera había logrado establecer un lazo con su miko, que en ocasiones le permitía saber como se sentía y en mas de una ocasión había sentido deseo por parte de ella y en esos momentos - justo como el que estaban pasando ahora - el debía controlarse.

Se alejo para que ella pudiera despejarse - en que pensabas miko? - pregunto una vez mas.

Luego de salir de su aturdimiento momentáneo por la cercanía del Inu contesto - quisiera saber por que estamos entrenando tanto y sin descanso?

Ya se había esperado esa pregunta, aunque debía admitir que pensó que la chica la haría antes - debemos continuar con la búsqueda de Naraku y - respiro profundamente, no sabía como su miko se tomaría esa noticia - el oeste ya sabe que tiene a su _Lady_ y debo presentarte oficialmente.

-Presentarme oficialmente?

-Si, ante el oeste y ante las demás casas, por eso debes estar preparada.

-Cuando?

-Un poco mas de una luna.

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me motivan cada día a seguir escribiendo y por sus votos que me hacen saber que les gusta.**_

_**Espero y hayan disfrutado del cap.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Teorías._**

* * *

**_Cerca de las montañas del norte.._**

-Ha pasado mucho más de un mes - susurro el pequeño Kitsune.

-Shippo sabes que aún no podemos perder las esperanzas, la señorita Kagome debe encontrarse en algún lugar, solo no hemos llegado a el aún - intento tranquilizar el monje.

-Es cierto Shippo, tu sabes que Kagome nunca se rendiría, ella es muy fuerte, además de extremadamente terca como para dejarse vencer - le dedico una sonrisa melancólica la exterminadora.

-Además no somos los únicos buscándola, estoy seguro que Koga no dejara de buscarla.

-Y hablando de él - señalo la exterminadora hacia un remolino que venía acercándose a ellos.

-Chicos - saludo el Okami - han sabido algo?

-Nada - respondió el monje - tu has tenido suerte?

-No, pero la tendré pronto.

-A que te refieres?

-Voy a hablar con Sesshomaru y lo obligare a decirme que hizo con mi mujer!

-Ya lo encontraste? - fue la exterminadora quien preguntó - queremos ir contigo a hablar con él.

-No lo he encontrado, pero se donde estará. Lo siento pero no es un lugar al que ustedes puedan ir.

-Por que? Que lugar es?

-El Oeste tiene Lady, Sesshomaru finalmente ha tomado una compañera. Es ley y tradición hacer una fiesta de presentación y yo, siendo el líder de la casa del norte, estaré ahí pero los humanos no son bienvenidos.

-Sesshomaru tiene una compañera? - preguntaron asombrados el monje y la exterminadora, el pequeño Kitsune se mantenía solo escuchando.

-Si, pero es sumamente extraño. Se supone que ya no podía hacerlo porque su compañera murió siglos atrás.

-Sesshomaru ya tenía compañera? - todos lucían realmente confundidos.

-No conozco muchos detalles de la historia, yo no había nacido cuando esto ocurrió, pero se que el tuvo una compañera siendo muy joven y que fue su padre quien la mato - todos ahogaron un grito - se supone que el ya no podría marcar a nadie mas, es algo de una sola vez, incluso debió haber muerto - explico -, por lo que él solo podía tener concubinas o alguna mujer por arreglo entre las casas pero para que toda la casa del Oeste y sus habitantes se enteraran tuvo que haber marcado a alguien.

-Como se enteraron los demás Yokais?

-Y por que debería haber muerto?

-Cuando perteneces a una de las casas principales tienes que hacer un juramento de sangre, es una manera de que los mas cercanos al regente juren fidelidad hacia él, todos sintieron la decisión y la marca, por lo que ahora pueden sentir a su Lady también. Ellos avisaron a las demás casas, a las personas importantes y a todos los habitantes del Oeste - luego de una corta pausa continuo - y respecto a la otra pregunta, verán los Inus son una de las razas mas complicadas y con reglas propias que existen, estas no se aplican, por una u otra razón, en las demás. Si un compañero muere cuando este ya ha sido marcado, el otro no tarda demasiado en seguirlo al otro mundo. Literalmente ellos no pueden estar sin sus compañeros una vez que están marcados.

-No sabía que los Yokais tuvieran esa clase de reglas - musito impresionada la exterminadora.

-Cuando sera esa presentación?

-En quince días.

-Entonces creo que nuestro rumbo cambiará hacia el Oeste.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Lo haces bastante bien Miko - hablo agitado el peliplata, observando a la chica debajo de él.

-Tengo.. un.. buen maestro - respondió de igual forma la azabache.

-Aun te falta mucho - soltó aire cansado - por aprender.

-Hay que.. seguir.. practicando entonces - le sonrío.

-Si - la observo unos segundos en silencio - pero por hoy, has tenido suficiente.

-Sigamos, aún.. no estoy tan cansada - intento que su voz sonara normal, sin lograrlo del todo.

-Puedo oler tus mentiras Miko - le dedico una media sonrisa burlona - y tu corazón te delata, así como tu piel - dijo pasando una mano por su mejilla, llenándose del sudor de la chica en el proceso.

-Pero aún es temprano - insistió.

-Mañana será un día largo, debes descansar - el Inu se levanto, para luego ofrecerle su mano a la azabache - ve a darte un baño, le diré a Jaken que arregle este lugar.

-De acuerdo.. pero de verdad crees que lo hago bien?

El Inu asintió - bastante, aunque aún debes pulir tu técnica. Debes tratar a la espada como una extremidad para controlarla perfectamente.

-Aún así logre derribarte - sonrío con suficiencia.

-Que fueras a caerte y me halaras a mi para no irte tu sola al piso, no lo llamaría precisamente derribarme.

-Igual terminaste en el piso - se sonrojo un poco al recordar la posición en la que estaba con el Inu, momentos atrás.

-Corrección - se acerco a ella, casi sin dejar espacio entre ellos - termine sobre ti.. tu fuiste la que termino en el piso.. y debajo de mi - la chica se sonrojo más - aunque debo admitir que no pensé que esa fuera la situación por la que terminaríamos así.

-Sesshomaru! - gritó la azabache, entre avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Dime, Miko - pego su frente con la de ella.

-Yo... por que dices que mañana será un día largo? - cambio de tema, ya casi se había vuelto una experta en hacerlo por los continuos comentarios del Inu, al que al parecer le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Estas nerviosa miko? - el ambarino no perdía tiempo para poner nerviosa a su compañera, le gustaba ver las reacciones que podía causar en ella solo con su presencia o su tacto.

-Responde - le pidió mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Mañana saldremos del _refugio_. Debemos ponernos en marcha hacia el castillo.

-Salir? - preguntó, mirándolo nuevamente.

-Si. Seguiremos practicando en el camino, pero con tu espada.

-Al fin podre probarla? - se emociono.

El Inu asintió - ahí no habrá peligro de que destruyas el techo sobre nosotros.

-Tonto - dijo por lo bajo pero el peliplata fue capaz de escucharla, aunque este no dijo nada al respecto - cuanto nos tardaremos en llegar al castillo?

-Unos diez días, iremos despacio para que puedas seguir entrenando.

-De acuerdo.

-Miko, estas segura de querer ir? - le pregunto, sosteniendo la barbilla de la chica para que esta no pudiera desviar la mirada.

-Ya te dije que si, recuerdas? - el Inu solo asintió y salio del lugar.

**_~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~_**

-Presentarme oficialmente?

-Si, ante el oeste y ante las demás casas, por eso debes estar preparada.

-Cuando?

-Un poco mas de una luna.

-Un poco mas de un mes...

-Puedo entender que no que no quieras hacerlo.

-No es que no quiera, solo no entiendo, por que debes presentarme?

-Es la ley Yokai, cuando los señores van a marcar a su pareja deben presentarla ante todos y la ceremonia se hace frente a todos.

-Pero yo ya estoy marcada por ti - se sonrojo al decirlo.

-Si, yo rompí esa regla cuando te marque siendo un cachorro, pero yo era el único heredero y tu habías muerto por lo cual no se me impuso un castigo o se me obligo a presentarte.

-Que es diferente ahora?

-Quiero que todos sepan que tu eres mía - la chica lo miro mal - no se atreverán hacerte daño si saben que estas bajo mi protección y menos aún sabiendo que eres la Lady del Oeste.

-Te estas contradiciendo, acabas de decir que tengo que entrenar para estar preparada antes de ir.

-Veras Miko, no todos estarán felices de saber que encontré a una compañera y menos aún de que estés marcada y por supuesto nunca se puede descartar una traición al Oeste.

-Por que no estarán felices por ti? y que tiene que ver la marca? no entiendo nada Sesshomaru - estaba frustrada.

-Tranquila, ven aquí - dijo sentándose y recostando su espalda de la pared y señalando su regazo, donde sin dudar la azabache se sentó, era algo que había pasado sin querer una vez mientras hablaban en su futon y por alguna razón ambos lo tomaron como habito a la hora de hablar entre ellos. Una vez la azabache sentada y con su espalda en el pecho del Inu, continuo la conversación - se supone que mi compañera murió muchos siglos atrás y yo nunca busque a nadie mas, lo cual era beneficioso para las demás casas porque eso podría significar que en un futuro tomaría a alguna de las herederas para hacer mas fuerte al Oes..

-Te querías casar con una de esas herederas? - la miko estaba visiblemente molesta.

-No podría, te seguía esperando a ti.

-Esta bien y lo de la marca?

-Cada Yokai solo puede marcar a su pareja una vez en toda su vida, es algo muy importante para nosotros cuando decidimos hacerlo. Con esta marca, la pareja en sí se vuelve mas fuerte porque se unen de una manera especial. Por esto, al yo haber ya marcado a una compañera, si tomaba otra nuestra unión nunca estaría completa y sería mas difícil tener herederos entre nosotros. Contigo por el contrario, nunca tendría problemas para tenerlos.

-Por que conmigo si podrías tenerlos y con otra no?

-No quiero tenerlos con otra, pero la razón por la que no se podría es por Yako, el no aceptaría a alguien diferente a ti y esa parte la decide el completamente aparte de mi.

-Sabes? no logro entender como fue que me elegiste a mi para pasar el resto de tu vida.

-Eras en ese momento y lo sigues siendo ahora, todo lo que necesito.

-Aun si yo no puedo darte mas de mi que mi amistad?

Hubo un pequeños silencio - aquellas palabras hirieron en lo mas profundo tanto al ambarino como a Yako, pero ambos sabían lo que su Miko sentía hacia el híbrido y también sabían que el no había sido precisamente bueno con ella al conocerla, ni mucho menos alguien con quien ella se involucraría por su pasado, por lo cual reprimiendo todo el dolor que sentían, el peliplata contesto - solo deseo poder estar a tu lado, prefiero no tener nada contigo, en el sentido romántico, que volver a una vida donde tu no existas.

La azabache le dedico una sonrisa por aquellas palabras - gracias por entenderme Sesshomaru, te ayudare, iré a esa presentación a que todos sepan que soy tuya - su sonrisa se ensancho y sus mejillas ardieron por lo dicho.

-Miko, si dices cosas como esa no estoy seguro de poder cumplir con lo que he dicho - dijo para enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica, acariciando levemente la marca.

**_~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~_**

Horas después..

-Miko que es eso que traes puesto? - preguntó el Inu molesto.

-Bueno es el traje que me regalaste, con un pequeño cambio - dijo inocente.

-Pequeño? Tienes tu cuerpo al descubierto - Yako gruño.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, son solo las mangas y un poco en el pecho (imagen multimedia), solo se me hace incomodo esas mangas tan largas y es caluroso además.

-No me gusta.

-Se que esta no es la ropa que se acostumbra a usar en este lugar, pero si la que se usa de donde vengo.

-Todos verán tu cuerpo - dijo sin quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, entre molesto por como todos podrían ver lo que, por derecho, era suyo y encantado de tener una mujer tan bella y femenina. Sin duda alguna, la mujer que todo hombre querría a su lado.

-Todos verán a simple vista tu marca - respondió y los ojos del Inu brillaron.

-Eso me gusta - dijo satisfecho - no quedará duda de que eres mía aunque no sea completamente - lo último lo dijo como un susurro pero igual la chico escucho.

-A que te refieres?

-Tranquila, solo mantente siempre cerca de mi.

-Te prometo que desde ahora, no me alejare de ti.

-No hagas promesas que no sabes si vas a cumplir Miko -la chica lo miro confundida y es que, aunque ella había entendido que debía mantenerse con él en el castillo, el ambarino realmente lo había dicho pensando en el resto de su vida.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Chicos he estado pensando y dándole vueltas a lo que nos dijo Koga y creo que ya se cual es la razón por la que Sesshomaru se llevo a la señorita Kagome - les comento Miroku a sus acompañantes.

-Cual puede ser esa razón, excelencia?

-Koga dijo que Sesshomaru había perdido a su compañera y que él no podía marcar a nadie más.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi mamá?

-Pues que tal si Sesshomaru necesitaba la ayuda de la señorita Kagome? - ambos lo miraron sin entender - piénsenlo, si paso algo parecido que con la señorita Kikyo y hubiese una manera de revivir a esa mujer?

-Crees que Sesshomaru necesitaba la ayuda de Kagome para revivir a su compañera?

-Es mi teoría y eso explicaría porque se la llevo.

-Pero y si se la llevo para hacerle daño a Inuyasha?

-No lo creo Sango, si ese fuera el caso no hubiese tardado tanto. Además es demasiada coincidencia que la compañera de Sesshomaru aparezca y más por lo que nos explico Koga, de que no podía marcar a nadie más.

\- Pero como podría Kagome ayudarlo? No es como si pudiera darle sus almas a una Yokai, y aunque pudiera Sesshomaru no lo permitiría.

-No, pero ella es capaz de controlar los poderes de los fragmentos de la esfera a su disposición.

-Y así podría usar esos fragmentos para revivirla.

-Exacto! El problema está en que hará con la señorita Kagome ahora que ya ha logrado lo que quería.

-Debemos encontrar a Kagome pronto, una vez que ya no le sirva de utilidad a Sesshomaru, no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

_Holaaaa aquí les traigo la conti, espero que les guste._

_Espero con mucho entusiasmo comentarios._

_Nos leemos pronto, cuídense._

_Los quiere, Maohagany._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Viaje._**

La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo esperado. La miko había despertado de muy buen humor puesto que extrañaba salir de aquel refugio, sin embargo el Inu estaba molesto, él sabía que dejar que su pequeña mujer saliera los distanciaría y él no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con eso, había querido mantenerla solo para él pero sus responsabilidades no podían esperarlo por siempre.

El viaje comenzó luego de que todos desayunaran, Rin había querido viajar sobre Ah-Un y nadie se lo había negado. Jaken por su lado se encontraba preocupado, él era plenamente consciente de las consecuencias que podría tener el que la compañera de su amo fuera una humana y si tenía que ser sincero, la humana se había ganado su aprecio y no quería ver un final fatal ni para su amo, ni para su señora.

Luego de algunas horas de camino el ambarino decidió parar, era consciente de que tanto su protegida como su compañera necesitaban alimentarse y descansar con más frecuencia que él. Al terminar de comer siguieron el viaje un poco más, solo hasta la llegada del atardecer, se establecieron en un pequeño claro y él se dispuso a entrenar un poco más con su compañera.

La miko lo siguió a unos metros de distancia del claro y así empezó el entrenamiento.

Practicaron diferentes posiciones de ataque que ya habían probado antes y realizaron algunos movimientos mas para que la miko se acostumbrara al peso de su espada.

-Muy bien miko, ahora intenta desarmarme.

La miko se movió y atacó completamente concentrada en desarmar al ambarino, practico algunos movimientos enseñados por el Inu e intento algunos otros que había visto en peleas que había presenciado. El filo de ambas espadas era lo único que se escuchaba, el Inu no estaba intentando atacar solo se defendía de los ataques, quería saber si ella era capaz de desarmarlo, pero no quería desencadenar un ataque de su espada que ella no supiera controlar.

Unos minutos después la miko logro sacar la espada del peliplata al tiempo que caía a horcadas sobre él y apuntaba a su cuello con su propia espada - eres mio - le dijo con su respiración agitada.

El oji dorado se tomo unos segundos antes de reaccionar y colocar ambas manos en las piernas de ella, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas - eso no lo dudo - le dijo subiendo las manos un poco más - pero - dijo ya casi rosando su trasero - no debes confiarte - termino al tiempo que los giraba a ambos quedando de esa manera él sobre ella y levantado una mano para tomar su espada y alejarla de ella - ¿de acuerdo?

Todo había pasado tan rápido que la azabache apenas y lo había registrado, sobre todo por el lugar donde estaba apoyada una de las manos del Inu - de-de acuerdo.

-Sabes miko, ahora que tu lo has dicho es bastante descortés que yo no lo diga.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Has dicho que soy _tuyo_, y eso tiene consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias? - pregunto ella sonrojada, ahora más consciente de que esas habían sido sus palabras.

-Si, consecuencias. El hecho de que yo sea tuyo quiere decir, que tu eres completa e irrevocablemente MÍA - un gruñido posesivo escapo de su garganta.

-Tuya... - susurro, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Si, mía - dijo viéndola intensamente con pequeñas motas rojas en sus ojos, haciéndole saber a la miko que Yako estaba ahí y de acuerdo - solo mía - continuo el Inu mientras apartaba el cabello de su cuello dejando visible su marca y bajando su boca hasta ella - por siempre mía - termino lamiendo muy suavemente la marca y llevando su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y de regreso.

-Se-Se-Sesshomaru - lanzo en un pequeño gemido la azabache, todo el cuerpo del Inu se tenso al oírla, debía alejarse y lo sabía, mas cuando intento hacerlo los brazos de la azabache volaron a sus hombros, dejando descansar sus manos detrás de su cuello pasando sus uñas contra él, causando un gruñido ronco y profundo - Sessh... - gimió de nuevo al sentir la respiración caliente en su marca.

-Kagome - su voz era ronca y grave - tengo... que... levantarme... - dijo con dificultad haciendo fuertes pausas para calmarse.

Por un par de segundos ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, solo se escuchaban sus fuertes respiraciones.

El Inu comenzó a levantar su cara, solo para toparse con la de ella a unos escasos centímetros, él aún mantenía el agarre en sus piernas y ella en su cuello, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y él se acerco a ella haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, enviando escalofríos por los cuerpos de ambos - Sesshomaru - susurro ella sobre su boca, el movimiento de sus labios hizo que el ambarino volviera a tensarse, él deseaba tanto de ella pero no estaba dispuesto a obligarla, decidió hacer algo que hacia siglos, desde que la conoció específicamente, no hacia y aparto, con dificultad, la boca de la de ella y la dirijo a una de sus mejillas lamiéndola suavemente, ella sonrió y el lo hizo otra vez y otra mas y otra, hasta que ella empezó a reír - Sesshomaru, para - dijo entre risas - es hora de volver ¿no crees? - le pregunto con una sonrisa enorme y el le devolvió una pequeña.

-Si, pero primero - dijo para luego morder juguetonamente su mejilla, la azabache rió mas fuerte - ahora si, vamos - dijo levantándose y llevándose a la miko con él.

Llegaron al claro junto con los demás tomados de la mano, el aura del Inu no podía estar mas relajada y tranquila, y la miko por su parte tenía una sonrisa gigante en su cara. Nadie menciono nada al respecto.

Luego de cenar, el oji dorado se acomodo en el tronco de un árbol y cerro sus ojos relajándose y recordando la sonrisa de su miko, no paso demasiado tiempo antes de sentir la presencia de ella allí junto a él por lo que abrió sus ojos y la observo.

-¿Hay espacio para mi? - le pregunto, aún sonriendo.

-Siempre - fue su respuesta viéndola tan tiernamente que el corazón de la miko se acelero.

Ella se recostó en el medio de sus piernas y él la envolvió fuerte entre sus brazos y utilizo su estola para cubrirlos a ambos, la azabache suspiro - ¿Sesshomaru? - le llamo luego de unos minutos.

-Hmp.

-¿Cuando lleguemos a tu castillo que pasara?

-Te presentare ante todos como mi compañera, ya te lo había dicho, miko.

-No, me refiero - suspiro - ¿a que pasara con _nosotros_?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba o tal vez si, solo no estaba preparado para responderla - ¿Que quieres decir exactamente con _nosotros_?

-¿Seguiremos entrenando juntos? ¿Volveremos a la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos? ¿dormiremos juntos? - la última pregunta la hizo en un susurro.

-Seguiremos con el entrenamiento, debo enseñarte algunas cosas más todavía y necesitas practicar más con tu espada, pero eso no pasará hasta que se vayan todos los invitados del palacio, no confío en ninguno de ellos - la miko asintió - la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos será lo mismo, tu decidirás cuando quieres volver a ello - otro asentimiento - tu última pregunta, tendrás que contestarla tu misma, no te obligare a nada que no desees.

-Entiendo.

-Si de algo sirve, te quiero durmiendo conmigo - dijo viendo sus ojos.

La miko sonrió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta en sus piernas para quedar de frente a él - entonces dormiré contigo - paso sus brazos por su cuello por segunda vez en el día y el Inu se sentía en el paraíso - tenía miedo de que no quisieras que nos vieran compartiendo demasiado - el animo de la miko decayó.

El ambarino paso su manos por su cintura para atraerla más a él y la acomodo de mejor manera sobre sus piernas, de manera que quedo a horcadas sobre él - quiero que todos sepan que eres _mía_, Kagome. Quiero que cuando alguien te vea, piense en mí de inmediato y en que soy _tuyo,_ y que no hay poder que me logre separar de ti. Jamas me avergonzaría de ti, voy a presumirte delante de todos y si no tienes cuidado mis manos no se alejaran de ti ni un segundo - los ojos del Inu brillaban con adoración viéndola y el corazón de la miko se mantenía acelerado, aún cuando ella hubiese querido negarlo la atracción por el ambarino era mas fuerte cada día y rápidamente el se apoderaba de todos sus pensamientos, ella sonrió con sus ojos cristalizados por aquellas dulces y tiernas palabras que eran dirigidas hacia ella y solo hacia ella, se inclino un poco hacia él y beso la comisura de su boca para luego dejar un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta detenerse en su cuello, pudo apreciar claramente como el ambarino tragaba grueso y eso la hizo sonreír más antes de dejar un húmedo beso en su cuello que logro sacar algo parecido a un ronroneo del Inu, se alejo y lo miro directo a sus ojos dorado brillante con motas rojas.

-Ahora estamos a mano - le dijo para luego acomodarse en su pecho, disponiéndose a dormir.

El Inu se quedo sorprendido por tal atrevimiento de su pequeña humana y sin evitarlo una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios al tiempo que la abrazaba más hacia el - mía - dijo una última vez en su oído.

Los siguientes días continuaron igual, seguir el viaje y entrenar, pero en aquellos momentos de intimidad que tenía el Inu y su miko empezaron a unirse mucho mas, cada uno acostumbrándose al tacto del otro, con muchas caricias y algunos besos inocentes, solo para sentirse cerca del otro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del castillo, la azabache se encontraba preparada y confiada gracias al Inu.

-Llegamos - dijo el ambarino, mientras las puertas se abrían.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_Holaaaaaa.! Si lo se, lo se he estado perdida, me disculpo por eso pero en recompensa les deje este cap todo romántico que disfrute muchísimo de hacerlo._**

**_Déjenme saber que les pareció._**

**_Sin mas que decir._**

**_Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Llegada._**

Una vez las puertas fueron abierta, se podía ver a todo un conjunto de Yokais - de distintas razas - reunidos para recibir al Señor del castillo y sus invitados. Para todos estos, era más que conocido el pequeño y fiel sirviente verde que acompañaba - a donde quiera que fuese - a su Señor, y por supuesto también conocían perfectamente al dragón de dos cabezas que su amo había adoptado cuando niño, lo que, sin duda, ninguno de ellos esperaba era que su Amo llevara a dos _ningen_ con él, ellos habían esperado conocer a su nueva Señora, sin embargo al ver a la menuda mujer ahí - justo al lado - y sentir en ella el olor de su Señor cubriéndola, la respuesta llego para el asombro de todos...

Sesshomaru, Lord absoluto de las tierras del Oeste, Amo y Señor de la Casa de la Luna, había tomado como compañera de vida a una ningen y no cualquier ningen, una _miko_ para ser exactos.

Nadie sabía que decir, todos se quedaron sin habla por el asombro de lo que implicaba aquello que tenían enfrente, fue la voz de Jaken la que sacó a todos de su estupor - ¿Acaso ya olvidaron sus modales y obligaciones? ¡Esa no es la forma de recibir a los Señores del castillo! - chilló e inmediatamente todos los Yokais hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Bienvenido nuevamente Amo Sesshomaru! - dijeron al unísono.

El ambarino estrecho su mirada hacia los Yokais del castillo antes de hablar - Oficialmente les presente a la Miko, Kagome, mi compañera ante la Ley Yokai y por tanto Señora absoluta del Oeste y este castillo - tras esas palabras espero el saludo que debían hacerle a su compañera pero en lugar de eso todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a la miko a su lado, quien a su vez se acerco más a él tomando su brazo entre sus pequeñas manos claramente nerviosa, lo que le ocasiono miradas de completa molestia debido a que, en esa época, no era bien visto que las mujeres tocaran a los hombres en público, y a que además de alguna manera la chica estaba intimidada y no se suponía que así fueran sus gobernantes.

-Pero amo, ella es solo una humana - se escucho a alguno de los sirvientes hablar.

-Y no solo eso, trae una cría de otro humano.

-No es digna de usted amo.

-Ni ella, ni su cría.

Esas palabras hicieron que la pequeña Rin, se escondiera asustada en la espalda de Ah Un y la miko la vio, causando así molestia en su interior, una cosa era meterse con ella pero algo que no dejaría que pasara era que menospreciaran a Rin, apartándose del peliplata se situó al lado de la menor y coloco una mano en su cabeza a modo de apoyo antes de hablar.

-No les permito a ninguno de ustedes que hable así de ella, pueden decir lo que les plazca de mi pero no atacaran a Rin, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca - dijo mirando firmemente a los Yokais que la examinaban de arriba a abajo - lamentablemente Rin no es mi hija de sangre, aún cuando yo lo deseé, pero no por eso soportare un desprecio hacia ella - pudo sentir como Rin la abrazaba y al bajar la mirada vio sus ojitos cristalizados, no pudiendo soportar el verla así, la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla y consolarla, al segundo Sesshomaru se encontraba de tras de la miko para que Rin pudiera verlo y puso una mano en su cabeza, gesto que hizo que todos en el castillo contuvieran el aliento.

-Si escucho un solo ataque más hacia mi mujer o mi cachorra, el culpable morirá - nadie dijo nada, solo se apartaron para que los recién llegados pasaran. Y mientras ellos se retiraban hacia el interior del castillo, todos los demás permanecían en silencio por la ultima declaración de su amo, y no, nada tenía que ver con su amenaza de muerte - a la cual estaban más que acostumbrados - se debía a sus palabras escogidas, _mi mujer o mi cachorra_, esas palabras resonaban en las cabezas de todos sin realmente ser capaces de creerlo.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Esta es nuestra habitación, miko - dijo el peliplata de pie frente a una puerta - pueden quedarse aquí mientras ordeno que preparen una para ti, Rin - ambas asintieron y el Inu se retiro, no sin antes dedicarle un caricia en la mejilla a ambas azabaches.

Al entrar a la habitación, ambas se quedaron impactadas por lo impecable que se encontraba todo y la maravillosa decoración que se extendía por todo el lugar. La habitación era sumamente grande, en el centro se encontraba un futon, que de cierta manera era mas parecido a una cama que a los futones de la época, arriba de este habían algunos dibujos en la pared que mostraban a un par de Inus echados en el pasto, una al lado del otro, observando a la luna, a ambos lados habían unas pequeñas mesas altas, al lado derecho de esta se encontraba un ventanal que cubría toda la pared, rodeado de unas cortinas de color azul oscuro que contrastaban perfecto con el tono azul claro del resto de las paredes, el lado izquierdo tenía una puerta y junto a esta, por el resto de la pared, había un ropero y una alfombra en color rojo cubría gran parte del piso.

-Señorita Kagome - llamó la menor.

-Dime, Rin - se giró para encontrarla viendo hacia la pared completamente fascinada, levanto la vista para ver que le causaba tanta maravilla a la pequeña y casi se quedo sin aire al observar lo que había colgado en la pared. Un retrato, pero no cualquier retrato, no. Un retrato de ella, sentada en las escaleras de un templo, con su uniforme verde, un brazo en su regazo y el otro utilizándolo para apoyar su cara en su mano viendo directamente hacia el frente con un gesto pensativo. Su corazón se paralizo antes de empezar a latir rápidamente de nuevo, esa imagen estaba directamente en frente del futon de Sesshomaru, por lo cual no era difícil deducir que ella era lo último que él veía antes de acostarse y lo primero al despertar.

-El Señor Sesshomaru debe quererla mucho, Señorita Kagome.

-¿Eso crees, Rin?

-¡Si! Él es bueno pero ahora lo es todavía más. Y creo que es así por usted Señorita.

-Eres muy dulce, Rin, gracias. - le dedico una sonrisa tierna a la menor - Pero quiero que dejes de llamarme _Señorita Kagome_, Rin, se que soy mayor que tu y me alegro de que tengas tan buenos modales pero tenemos confianza entre nosotras ¿no crees?

-Yo... quisiera...

Al ver que a la menor se le dificultaba hablar, se agacho para estar a su altura y coloco una mano en su mejilla - dime que te preocupa, Rin - la animó.

-No se moleste con Rin - dijo nerviosa.

-Nunca podría molestarme contigo, Rin, eres mi pequeña - deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-Usted dijo que quisiera que yo fuera su hija y yo... - ante la falta de habla de la menor, decidió ayudarla un poco.

-¿Te molesto que dijera eso? Se que nunca podré reemplazar a tu madre, Rin, no es lo que quise decir cuando...

-No, no - la interrumpió la pequeña - Rin no esta molesta, Rin quiere que usted sea su mamá.

Ante aquellas palabras los ojos de la miko se cristalizaron - ¿estas segura, Rin? - la pequeña solo asintió - entonces tu serás mi hija - dijo terminando de sentarse y halando a la menor a su regazo en un cariñoso abrazo - tu eres y serás siempre mi hija.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta un ambarino permanecía feliz y encantado de haber podido escuchar esa conversación, él sabia que su hermosa miko tenía un corazón gigante y que nunca rechazaría la compañía de su pequeña protegida pero nunca creyó posible que ambas mujeres se sintieran tan bien la una con la otra que llegarían a formar un vinculo tan fuerte como lo era el de madre-hija, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su compañera aunque lo quisiera. Decidió entrar a la habitación, a pesar de no querer romper el momento, tenía cosas que hacer todos y no contaban con demasiado tiempo.

Al momento de abrir la puerta las dos mujeres se giraron hacia él, podía distinguir fácilmente que ambas habían llorado y aún así poseían una sonrisa gigantesca en sus rostros.

-Rin - la llamo suavemente - ella es Haruna - señalo con su mano a la Yokai que se encontraba detrás de él, la cual les dedico una corta reverencia, era una neko-Yokai, con la piel extremadamente blanca y el cabello color negro ébano, al igual que sus ojos, usaba un kimono sencillo de color blanco, señal de que pertenecía a la servidumbre - Haruna será tu dama de compañía mientras nosotros no nos encontremos - hizo referencia a la miko y él mismo - ella te llevará a tu habitación y luego escogerán un kimono apropiado para la presentación. La miko y yo iremos a verte luego.

La pequeña asintió y tras un fuerte abrazo a su, ahora, madre y un "gracias", siguió a la neko fuera de la habitación.

-¿Confías en ella Sesshomaru? - pregunto la miko, ni bien habían salido ambas mujeres de la habitación.

-Es una de las sirvientes mas leales - el ambarino pudo apreciar el temor en los ojos de su compañera y se apresuro agregar - Jaken mantendrá un ojo sobre ella.

-Gracias. ¿Y nosotros que haremos?

-Supuse que querrías ir a recorrer un poco el castillo, mañana será tu turno de escoger tu atuendo para la presentación. Yo debo ir a mi despacho para revisar todos los asuntos pendientes, puedes ir a donde desees y si te pierdes, búscame ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo - le sonrío y salio de la habitación pero antes de dar más de tres pasos fuera el Inu la detuvo de la mano, la cocina esta por este pasillo, bajando las escaleras hacia la derecha, el olor te guiara.

-El hecho de que pienses que necesito ir a comer apenas he llegado me ofende un poco - dijo intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Comes cuando estas nerviosa - fue toda su respuesta y tras acariciar su mejilla con dos dedos se alejo por el pasillo contrario.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_Holaaaa! espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo._**

**_Déjenme saber sus opiniones._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Solo Amigos._**

Kagome siguió las indicaciones del Inu y fácilmente encontró la cocina. En ella se encontraban alrededor de quince Yokais de los cuales más de la mitad se retiro al solo verla entrar y los que quedaron le dedicaron una ligera reverencia y salieron de allí, todos menos una Yokai loro quien se quedo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Desea algo mi Lady? - pregunto al fin la Yokai viendo que su Señora no decía nada.

La miko se sobresalto un poco al escucharla hablarle - si yo... solo buscaba algo para comer.

-La comida se servirá en unas horas más mi Lady, ¿que desea hasta entonces?

-No lo se, ¿hay frutas? - se sentía cohibida, no sabía que comían todos los Yokais que habitaban el lugar o si les gustarían las frutas, Sesshomaru las comía algunas veces pero eso no tenía que significar algo...

-Si mi Lady, están allí - respondió la Yokai sacándola de sus pensamientos y señalando hacia una mesa cercana a una ventana. En la mesa se encontraban muchas frutas distintas y se veían hermosas, grandes y jugosas.

-¿Puedo tomar la que deseé?

La Yokai la examino unos instantes antes de contestar - Este es su castillo mi Lady, todo lo que esta aquí le pertenece.

La azabache sintió sus mejillas arder por aquella declaración - Uh hum... gracias - dijo para luego tomar un par de duraznos y salir del lugar.

Recorrió una gran cantidad de pasillos, maravillándose con las hermosas decoraciones y con las pinturas de todos los antepasados de Sesshomaru, incluso llego a ver una pintura de Inu No Taisho, se le hizo fácil reconocerlo por sus propios recuerdos de él, vagamente se pregunto por que él la odiaría tanto que intento matarla condenando, a su vez, a su hijo a la soledad.

Al dirigir su mirada a uno de los ventanales y observar como estaba empezando a caer el atardecer, se dio cuenta de que hacia horas que había salido a recorrer el castillo, decidió entonces intentar encontrar su habitación cuando unos susurros la detuvieron en su lugar.

-¿Y un hechizo? - era la voz de una mujer.

-No parece una miko oscura, pero podría ser - respondió otra.

-Lo repito, solo quiere que los otros Lords dejen de mandar a sus hijas para las alianzas. Él solo quiere ser libre como cualquier otro macho, por eso busco a humana que no podrá reclamarle y controlarlo. Es el plan perfecto - hablo una tercera.

-Eso tiene sentido, por eso la marcó pero no realizo la unión y creación total del vinculo.

-¡Claro! Lo mejor de todo es que con este nuevo estatus el amo no tardará en dejarnos a todas entrar en su cama y yo seré la primera - dijo con convicción y eso no hizo más que hacer rabiar a la miko que escuchaba cuidando de no hacer ruido.

-No si yo puedo ganarte y ya se exactamente como comenzar - las tres soltaron risas y se alejaron poco a poco, dejando a la miko solo escuchando murmullos.

Habiendo escuchado esas palabras, desistió de buscar el camino de regreso a su habitación, estaba irritada y aunque intentaba negarselo a si misma, estaba celosa.

Siendo guiada por el Yoki de Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia él, al llegar pudo sentir que habían más presencias con él y sin pensarlo muy bien solo entro y mentalmente suspiro aliviada al ver que quienes lo acompañaban eran solo cuatro Yokais _hombres._

-Miko - la llamo Sesshomaru al verla entrar - te has perdido - afirmó.

Para todos los demás, aquella afirmación podría ser considerada una reprimenda pero para Kagome, quien había aprendido a leer al Inu, no le paso desapercibida el brillo de humor en los ojos de él, por lo que podía saber que él solo se burlaba de ella - ¿Qué puedo decir? - respondió - un lugar muy grande y un sentido pésimo de la orientación, no son una buena combinación - le dijo comenzando acercarse hacia la silla donde el ambarino se encontraba.

Una vez a su lado Sesshomaru hablo - miko te presento a mis generales - los cuatro eran Yokais oso y eran idénticos en aspecto, salvo por sus ojos - el general Lin - señalo al que poseía unos ojos de un intenso verde - es el general principal de las tropas del Oeste y a quien reportan los demás, el general Kon - señalo al de ojos morados - el se encarga del entrenamiento de las tropas, el general Yin - ojos naranja - encargado de la seguridad del castillo y el general Sou - el de ojos azules - encargado de la vigilancia de la ciudadela.

-Un placer - dijo la chica con educación, mientras los cuatro soldados la miraban fijamente. Nuevamente se pregunto ¿que obsesión tenían todos allí por verla fijamente?. Al ver que ninguno parecía querer responderle simplemente se giro e hizo lo que mejor sabía, _curiosear las cosas_, vio una pequeña biblioteca y ahí se dirigió para ver los libros, sentía la mirada de los cinco Yokais en la habitación sobre ella pero confiaba en que si algo saliera mal Sesshomaru la cuidaría.

Después de unos minutos en un completo e incomodo silencio la voz de Sesshomaru lo rompió - ¿Dirán algo o solo se mantendrán mirándola? - los generales se giraron de inmediato hacia él, no queriendo hacerlo enfadar.

Esta vez fue Lin quien habló - amo las mujeres no deben escuchar estas conversaciones, en especial las humanas. Es probable que ni siquiera entienda una palabra de los libros que finge leer - hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Kagome.

-Y yo creo que no deberías juzgarme sin conocerme _general_ \- respondió la miko diciendo su rango de forma despectiva y aún sin girarse a él.

La tensión era completamente palpable en la habitación y por más que Sesshomaru quisiera intervenir sabía que debía dejar que la miko se defendiera sola para que los Yokais no la menospreciaran.

-¿Eso creé? Porque no nos ilustra entonces con algo de lo que dice ese libro en sus manos - desafió.

La miko se giro viéndolo fijamente - dime algo _general_, ¿que sucede si lo hago? porque es claro que estas a la defensiva con mi presencia. ¿Qué te molesta más _general_, mi presencia aquí por ser mujer o por ser humana? ¿Te intimida de alguna manera que una mujer, y humana además, pueda hacerte frente?

El silencio volvió, los tres generales restantes parecían entre asustados, asombrados y enfadados, mientras que Sesshomaru no estaba muy seguro de hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación, había olvidado que su pequeña mujer sabía muy bien utilizar las palabras y que no era fácil de intimidar.

-No podrías hacerme frente por mas que lo desearas - sonrió sarcástico - las mujeres como _tu_ solo sirven para tener crías y quedarse calladas recibiendo órdenes.

A pesar de la ira que la recorría, que era mas o menos la misma que sentía Sesshomaru, se obligo a preguntar - ¿Qué significa, exactamente, una mujer como yo?

-Fáciles, que solo venden su cuerpo al mejor postor - una vez esas palabras salieron de su boca una fuerza que él no podía ver lo hizo caer arrodillado al suelo, los generales en pie vieron a su amo para saber que hacía pero al encontrarlo viendo a la miko, entendieron que era ella quien lo hacía, sus ojos mostraban molestia, desagrado e irritación en partes iguales. El general Lin por su parte había empezado a sofocarse por el poder de Kagome y solo con ayuda de sus brazos, ahora apoyados en el piso, aún no había caído al piso.

-Que te quede muy claro _general_, no me conoces pero te aseguro que vas aprender a respetarme - tras esas palabras, la miko dejo salir un poco más de su energía, la suficiente para hacer que el general cayera y luego la recogió para permitirle respirar tranquilo.

-Largo - fue la orden de Sesshomaru y en seguida estos obedecieron. Apenas los tres generales salieron cargando al que estaba inconsciente, la miko se dejo caer al piso pero el Inu con sus rápidos reflejos fue capaz de sujetarla, la cargo y se encamino hacia un mueble acolchado, parecido a un sofá, donde se sentó con ella en su regazo - no debiste utilizar tu poder de esa manera.

-Estaba molesta - dijo ella recargándose en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos unos momentos - ¿estas molesto?

-Contigo no - fue su respuesta.

-Sesshomaru - llamo abriendo sus ojos, el peliplata la miro enseguida - escuche a una Yokais decir algo y quiero saber que significa - él asintió dándole a entender que continuara - ellas dijeron que nosotros no realizamos la unión ni la creación total del vinculo - Kagome pudo sentir como el Inu se tensaba unos instantes para luego suspirar.

-Ya te había hablado de eso antes, en la cueva.

-¿Puedes explicarlo mejor?

-La marca que te hice te reclama como mía pero no está completa, no se hizo como las leyes mandan y por ello es más débil que lo que debería ser. Yo te la hice siendo un cachorro por lo que es lógico por lo cual no era opción hacerlo de la forma tradicional - ella frunció el ceño - la marca debe hacerse durante... el sexo - la miko se sonrojo y abrió mucho los ojos - en ese momento se hace la marca y se crea el vinculo, nuestro vinculo está ahí pero sin la... _unión_ es imposible acceder completamente a él - la mirada de Sesshomaru era tan intensa que Kagome se sentía desnuda y expuesta ante él.

-B-bueno y cuando tu... estés... con alguien más... ¿que hará eso con nuestro vinculo?

-No estaré con nadie más, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Recuérdalo.

-Si pero eso es hasta la presentación y todo eso... ¿y después? ... quiero decir nosotros solo somos amigos.

Sesshomaru no había tenido una vida fácil, desde muy pequeño fue obligado a entrenar y a renunciar a las cosas que quería, había tenido miles de batallas y millones de heridas pero sin duda ninguna dolió tanto como lo hicieron esas palabras.

-¿Amigos? ¿Es una especie de broma que no soy capaz de entender? - pregunto dejando a la miko a un lado y levantándose, necesitando espacio - tu y yo estamos muy lejos de ser "solo amigos". O dime, ¿debo darle la razón a mi general por llamarte fácil? porque, lo acepto no soy un experto en el tema de la amistad, pero si tu idea de amistad es compartir la cama con ellos, dejar que te acaricien como yo lo he hecho, sentarte en sus piernas como lo haces en las mías y dejar que recorran con sus labios los mismos caminos que yo he recorrido con los míos, necesito replantearme quien eres.

Una bofetada resonó en el despacho, Sesshomaru estaba molesto por el golpe que ella le había dado pero cuando dirigió su mirada para reclamarle vio algo que lo destrozo, la miko, su miko, estaba llorando y en sus ojos podía ver que la había herido.

-¡Nunca he hecho ninguna de esas cosas con alguien que no seas tu! - le gritó.

-Pero eso es lo que deseas - dijo él bajando la guardia y tragando su propio dolor, tal y como le enseñaron - de lo contrario no estarías pensando en que yo busque a alguien más y no me dijeras que solo somos amigos, así, sin más.

-Sesshomaru - lo llamo la miko, viendo en sus ojos el dolor que le había causado ¿y por que? por miedo, miedo a que otra vez quien estaba con ella prefiriera a alguien más, miedo por las palabras de las Yokais del pasillo pero sobre todo, miedo de lo que el Inu frente a ella le hacia sentir. Al ver que Sesshomaru abría la puerta y salia lo siguió pero en segundos ya había desaparecido del lugar, dejándola ahí, sola y confundida, dividida entre el miedo a lo que ya conocía y a lo que podría conocer.

* * *

_**Que tal? Les ha gustado? **_

_**Merezco algunos Reviews?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Qué quieres de mi?**

Horas habían pasado desde que Sesshomaru había salido del castillo, horas desde que la miko se había encerrado en su habitación, horas desde que había comprendido su error, horas desde que lo único que hacía era llorar acostada en el futon llevando puesto solo su ropa interior y encima uno de los haori de Sesshomaru, que saco del armario solo para sentirse más cerca de él.

Solo se había mantenido ahí, esperándolo para disculparse, para explicarle que sentía miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando, para que entendiera que ella... que ella no quería solo irse de su lado pero que tampoco estaba segura de que lo correcto fuera quedarse, después de todo ella tenía una vida, vida que estaba 500 años en el futuro y a la cual, eventualmente, tendría que volver, y, aunque lo negara, una parte de ella seguía estando herida por toda su historia con Inuyasha, porque a pesar de todas las palabras dulces y afectos de Sesshomaru, ella seguía marcada por muchas inseguridades. Si tan solo toda aquella situación fuera más fácil...

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Sesshomaru se encontraba cansado apoyado en un árbol, sabía que tenía que volver al castillo, tenía cosas que hacer y preparar para la presentación, al igual que cosas propias del Oeste, que por su búsqueda de Naraku, había abandonado y sobre todo tenía que volver para hacerle frente a la miko, sabía de sobra que la había herido y Yako no perdía oportunidad en recordarselo, pues aunque ella también lo hirió a él, eso fue nada comparado con hacerla llorar a ella.

Por ello había salido del castillo, para descargar su rabia y frustración lejos de ella, para no dañarla más, le había costado varias horas y muchos Yokais muertos lograrlo pero al fin ya estaba listo para volver, para enfrentarse a ella y escuchar lo que, sin duda, ella tendría para decir.

Sin embargo, albergaba la esperanza de que ella estuviese dormida cuando el llegara, su vestimenta estaba llena de sangre de los Yokais, no quería que ella lo viera así.

Se encamino lentamente devuelta al castillo, deseando retrasar lo inevitable. Solo deseaba retenerla en sus brazos por más tiempo pero estaba convencido de que con su actitud, ya ella no le permitiría aquello.

El camino de regreso al castillo solo sirvió para ponerlo ansioso, quería ver a su miko y a la vez no quería hacerlo, eran solo contradicciones lo que sentía en ese momento.

Entro lentamente al castillo, agradeciendo el silencio de la noche, se dirigía hacia su dormitorio para tomar un baño cuando una Yokai tigre se interpuso en su camino, haciéndolo detener a unos pasos de su destino.

-¿Qué quieres? - no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, a parte de su miko, en esos momentos.

-Amo - susurro con voz seductora - yo quería ponerme a su disposición para lo que necesite - dijo acercándose lo más que podía a él, pero antes de poder contestar alguien se le adelanto.

-Largo - dijo Kagome desde la puerta del dormitorio - deberías aprender a conocer tu lugar y tener respeto - miraba de arriba abajo a la Yokai, no podía estar segura pero algo le decía que era una de las que hablaban de ella y Sesshomaru esa tarde.

La Yokai, queriendo humillar a la miko, dirigió su atención de nuevo a Sesshomaru - Amo yo...

-Obedece - le dijo irritado.

La Yokai estaba indignada pero se alejo del lugar, planeando en su mente otra forma de acercarse a su Amo.

La azabache se acerco lentamente a al Inu y abrió los ojos preocupada al ver la condición de su ropa y la sangre - ¿estas bien Sesshomaru? - sin esperar respuesta, tomo su mano y lo llevo dentro del dormitorio, una vez ahí lo hizo sentarse en el futon y le pidió que se quitara el haori, el lo hizo, y ella se arrodillo frente a él con un cuenco con agua y un paño pequeño y lentamente comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo y cara procurando hacerlo con cuidado por si tenía alguna herida.

Al terminar se subió al futon con él, lo ayudo a recostarse, a pesar de saber que él no necesitaba ayuda y él solo la dejo por complacerla, lo cubrió con una sabana delgada dejando su torso al descubierto y luego se levanto a acomodar las cosas que había utilizado. Al volver al futon pudo ver que ya Sesshomaru estaba dormido, se sentó a su lado y se quedo observándolo largo rato hasta que el sueño la venció.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Lo primero que Sesshomaru vio al abrir sus ojos fue a su dulce miko acostada sobre él, sus largos cabellos permanecían esparcidos en su torso y su cabeza apoyada más abajo de lo que, en este momento le era cómodo, de su pecho y sus brazos rodeaban el inicio de su hakama. Su cara estaba inclinada en un angulo que el sol que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente, quiso levantarse para cerrar las cortinas y que de ese modo ella siguiera durmiendo pero apenas hizo un ligero movimiento ella despertó y se levantó colocando sus manos calientes donde segundos antes descansaba su cabeza causando que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo, sin embargo eso no lo preparo para lo que sus ojos vieron al levantar la vista de sus manos, el haori que ella estaba utilizando estaba abierto, dejando ver su cuerpo solo cubierto por las diminutas prendas que ella llamaba _ropa interior, _sin poder evitarlo trago grueso mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo despertaba en una necesidad que nunca había sentido.

-Sesshomaru, lo siento, no quise dor... - la miko detuvo lo que iba a decir al ver que el peliplata no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuerpo, al bajar su mirada pudo darse cuenta del porque, el haori se había abierto y todo su cuerpo estaba expuesto para Sesshomaru, hizo un movimiento para intentar cubrirlo pero el ambarino fue mas rápido y la coloco rápidamente sobre su espalda en el futon y él sobre ella sosteniendo sus muñecas juntas sobre su cabeza, escuchando el jadeo de ella se deleito observando el movimiento de sus pechos y solo entonces la miro a los ojos.

-¿Que quieres de mi, Kagome?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió, ella había pensado que él le reclamaría o reprocharía algo, en su lugar solo hacía una pregunta suave y para ella sonó de alguna manera sugerente.

-¿Qué? - pregunto casi sin voz, haciendo brillar los ojos del Inu por lo feliz que lo hacían sus reacciones.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Kagome? - repitió pero no la dejo contestar - yo se lo que quiero de ti, te quiero a mi lado en todo momento, como mi compañera, como mi igual... y... - la mano que tenía libre se deslizó entre sus pechos y bajo por su abdomen hasta detenerse en el comienzo de sus bragas, un gemido se le escapo sin poder evitarlo la miko - como mi amante - terminó, movió su mano un poco más, de manera que estaba abierta abarcando cuanto podía de su piel.

-Sesshomaru - su voz salió en un murmullo y más pareció un gemido que otra cosa por el deseo que se filtraba en su piel.

Él la veía fija e intensamente y en sus ojos tenía las pequeñas motas rojas a la vista - Kagome, nunca te he besado, he querido darte tu tiempo - su voz era baja y ronca - no quería asustarte y por eso solo me he conformado con rozar tus labios algunas veces, pero si no me detienes en este momento, voy a besarte, un beso real. La miko a penas pudo comprender las palabras del Inu y cuando abrió su boca para decir algo el Inu la interrumpió - demasiado tarde - le dijo y luego la beso.

Era un beso completamente demandante y desesperado, que causaba estragos en sus emociones, que trasmitía todos los sentimientos que guardaban cada uno. Sesshomaru libero las muñecas de Kagome para que su otra mano se uniera a la exploración que él hacía de su cuerpo, y las mano de la miko no tardaron en unirse a la exploración del cuerpo masculino, pasándolas por su bien formados brazos, hasta sus hombros y luego bajando por su pecho y abdomen sintiendo cada centímetro de piel, grabándolo a fuego en su memoria. De un momento a otro el beso comenzó a volverse más dulce y lento, recorriéndose y sintiéndose tranquilamente, disfrutando de los sentimientos en el, de el amor que se demostraba en el. Poco a poco los besos solo se volvieron caricias con los labios, muestras de afecto tan sutiles como tiernas, sus respiraciones calmándose y para cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos, solo pudieron encontrar la muda respuesta sus preguntas, iban a estar juntos.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_Que tal el cap.? Les gusto.? Algún Reviews me merezco.?_**

**_Saludos a tod s._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_La llegada de los Lores._**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que ambos Señores del Oeste se despertaran, sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenía planes inmediatos de salir del futon, no hablaban demasiado, se enfocaban en besarse, acariciarse y mirarse, entre ambos habían creado una burbuja solo para ellos que los mantenía separados del resto, cualquiera que viera la escena no podría reconocer fácilmente al Todopoderoso Señor de Oeste, creería que alguien lo ha suplantado, y es que ver al Yokai más poderoso de todo Japón -_y probablemente del mundo_\- siendo tan delicado y tierno con una miko humana era todo un acontecimiento, pero nadie los vería nunca -_al menos no dentro de esa habitación_\- porque estaba prohibida la entrada para todos, lamentablemente al parecer a una Yokai en particular se le había olvidado ese detalle pues sin importar las reglas, leyes y tradiciones, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin cuidado ocasionando un pequeño estruendo.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! - le salió como un grito ahogado al ver la escena ante ella, la miko se encontraba sentada sobre el cuerpo de su pareja sin ropa aparente en ella, solo una sabana blanca tapaba su trasero pues esta se enrollaba desde su cintura y caía, tapando también el cuerpo del Inu, mismo que ahora la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Largo! - aquello salió más como un ladrido que otra cosa pero aún así fue obedecido.

-No tienes que molestarte o arruinar tu buen humor, Sesshomaru - le dijo la miko con una sonrisa.

-Nadie más que yo y tus damas de compañía deben verte así. Cuando ella abrió la puerta algún Yokai podría haberte visto - gruño.

-Pero nadie me vio - le dio un corto beso en los labios - además me agrada que nos haya visto - el Inu levanto una de sus cejas - así no intentara más lo de anoche.

El peliplata le dedico una corta sonrisa y la volteo para quedar sobre ella - ¿Celosa, miko?

La chica se mordió un poco el labio antes de asentir - Un poco - dijo y sus mejillas ardieron - ¿Por que tanto empeño en estar tu arriba? - pregunto señalando que de nuevo su compañero la colocaba a ella debajo de él.

-Hay algo excitante en el verte debajo de mi y el oírte suspirar mi nombre - respondió mordiéndole con descaro el labio que ella tenía entre sus dientes anteriormente.

-¡Sesshomaru! - le riño aún más sonrojada - ¡Eres un pervertido!

-Solo comparto contigo lo que me gusta y sin duda me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con tu cuerpo enrollado en el mío.

-¡Por Kami, Sesshomaru eres increíble! - fácil sería confundida con un tomate.

-Di eso de nuevo - en su voz y ojos había un toque de travesura.

-¿Que?

-La frase que dijiste, quiero oírtela decir de nuevo... en un contexto diferente - antes de que la azabache pudiera replicar el ya había vuelto atacar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba de este a su cuello sacandole suspiros y algunos gemidos bajos -con cada segundo aprendía más del cuerpo de su compañera y aunque ambos aún conservaban algo de ropa (ella su ropa interior y el su hakama) él procuraba tocarla y sentirla cuanto podía, siempre respetando los lugares para los que ella aún no estaba lista- Eres mía - le dijo para morder directamente la marca y tomando un poco de su sangre, al tiempo que enviaba una sensación deliciosa al cuerpo de la miko, quien por el hecho de él hacerla disfrutar y para complacerlo le dijo lo que el quería escuchar.

-¡Por Kami, Sesshomaru eres increíble! - ahora era un gemido combinado con un suspiro al final.

El Inu, ahora satisfecho, se dedico a limpiar la sangre que había conseguido escapar de su boca, incluso un hilo que se dirigió hasta el inicio de su pecho -_y que él atrapo antes de que manchara el sujetador de la chica_\- el cual lamió lenta y sensualmente hasta llegar a la marca. La miko abrió los ojos bruscamente al sentir como todo el peso de su Inu era retirado de ella y se sorprendió al ver a su peliplata junto a la puerta de la habitación con sus ojos completamente rojos y sus colmillos y garras más largas de lo normal, su Yoki también se había elevado un poco.

Asustada pregunto - ¿Sucede algo?

Sesshomaru se maldijo a si mismo por asustarla e intento volver a mantener a Yako a raya pero le era difícil - Tranquila miko, solo necesito un momento.

-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto bajándose del futon y acercándose a él.

-No te acerques miko, soy peligroso.

-No me harás daño, confió en ti. - El pecho de Sesshomaru se hincho de orgullo ante esas palabras, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, de demostrarle a ella que era lo suficientemente fuerte y que no había nada más importante para él que ella para que ella tuviera esa confianza ciega en él - Pero necesito saber ¿que sucede?

-Tu olor cambio, Kagome. Se me hace difícil controlarme y no hacer nada más.

-Lo siento - se disculpo sonrojada pero intentando suprimir una sonrisa fallando monumentalmente.

-¿Que te causa gracia, miko?

-No es gracia, Sesshomaru - su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más.

-¿Entonces que es? - pregunto ahora frente a ella.

-Me gusta, eso. - esquivo su mirada mientras lo decía - me gustas tu.

-Eso es bueno porque a mi me gustas tu - y la beso, nunca se cansaría de sus labios ni del placer que implicaba para él, el poder besarla.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Finalmente luego de otra larga sesión de besos ambos Señores del Oeste salieron de su habitación, fueron directamente a la cocina porque Sesshomaru sabía que su miko -_a pesar de disimularlo_\- tenía hambre. Una vez ahí todos los sirvientes y guardias que se encontraban en el lugar les hicieron una reverencia mientras extrañados miraban a su Señor, el cual nunca visitaba la cocina.

-Amo Sesshomaru, Mi Lady - se apresuro a saludar una Yokai que la miko reconoció como la misma que había hablado con ella la vez anterior ahí - ¿desean algo?

El Inu observo directamente a su compañera esperando su respuesta -_al igual que todos en el lugar, que imitaron la acción de su Señor_-.

La miko completamente sonrojada por la atención, se concentro únicamente en el Inu - No se que suelen comer ustedes aquí -.

Sesshomaru la miro encantado, su miko era muy especial, en lugar de ordenar -_como haría cualquier otra hembra en su posición_\- ella simplemente intentaba no ser una molestia - Lo que desees, se hará. - ella asintió mirándolo un poco incomoda por lo dicho - ¿Qué deseas, entonces? - El Inu pudo deducir que su linda compañera no pensaba nada decente para una dama, puesto que se sonrojo mucho más de lo normal en ella - ¿Miko? - pregunto con diversión en sus ojos.

-¡Fru-frutas! - dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Frutas será.

-¿Cuales desea Mi Lady? Están todas en el mismo lugar de siempre - señalo la Yokai loro, la misma mesa del día anterior.

-Gracias - le sonrió y soltando -_finalmente_\- el brazo de su acompañante se dirigió a la mesa indicada y tomo tres manzanas - ¿Tu comerás Sesshomaru? - pregunto la miko inocente ocasionando un jadeo colectivo que la asombro y más al ver la cara horrorizada de todos los Yokais en el lugar, tímidamente regreso su mirada al Lord preguntándole con ella si había hecho algo mal, más sin embargo solo se encontró con una mirada tierna por su parte que hizo que su corazón se derritiera por el Inu.

Sesshomaru acercándose lentamente hacia la chica le quito la manzana a la que la chica le había dado un mordisco segundos antes - mía - susurró y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. A la miko le tomo unos segundos reaccionar antes de seguirlo de vuelta a la habitación.

Una vez ahí la chica preguntó - ¿Por que reaccionaron todos así, Sesshomaru?

-No se supone que me llames tan informalmente, miko. Soy el Señor de estas tierras y se me debe respeto, hay un protocolo que seguir - no había molestia en su voz, solo le explicaba las costumbres.

-¿Debo empezar hacerlo? - le pregunto poco convencida.

-No pretendo cambiarte, Kagome. Se perfectamente que nuestros mundos son diferentes - acarició su mejilla - Los demás se acostumbraran tarde o temprano.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Eres su Lady, aprenderán a callar.

-No estoy muy segura de que eso me agrade.

-Lo lamento, esta es la vida en la que nací y en la que tendrás que vivir si decides quedarte a mi lado.

-Me acostumbrare entonces.

El peliplata le dedico una sonrisa complacido por su respuesta. - Iré a revisar todos los asuntos que quedan en el despacho, miko. En un momento mandare a una Yokai a que te ayude a elegir que te pondrás mañana en la presentación. Nos veremos después de eso.

-De acuerdo - dijo y lo vio salir. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que alguien tocara la puerta, era una Neko Yokai, la tercera que veía, le indico que pasara.

-Buenas tardes Mi Lady - hizo una reverencia.

-Kagome esta bien.

-Como deseé, Kagome-sama.

-No es necesario el honorifico.

-Si lo es, Kagome-sama.

-Uhm. De acuerdo. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Setsuna.

-Es un placer conocerte Setsuna - le sonrió - ¿Tu eres quien me ayudara con mi atuendo?

-¿Atuendo, Mi Lady?

-Uhm. ¿Traje? ¿Ropa?

-Si, Mi Lady. Yo me encargare de ayudarla.

Varias horas después ya la miko tenía un atuendo con el que estaba conforme, al igual que Setsuna. - Creo que a Sesshomaru le gustará, ¿no crees Setsuna?

-Esta hermosa, Kagome-sama. El Amo estará complacido.

La azabache miro su espejo un poco más encantada con la mujer en el reflejo, se veía feliz. Sus ojos brillaban como hacia mucho no lo hacían. -Ya es hora de cambiarme. Gracias por tu ayuda, Setsuna.

-Es un placer servirle, Kagome-sama - la Yokai tenía sus reservas con la miko, aún así debía tratarla con respeto y cumplir sus ordenes -_si no quería morir en manos de su Amo, claro_-.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

En el despacho se encontraba Sesshomaru, revisando tratados y documentos sobre el progreso de sus tierras y de todos los incidentes ocurridos durante su ausencia. Había logrado bajar una gran cantidad de estos desechando algunos sin importancia -_intentos de alianza por medio de matrimonio_\- y actualizado algunos más con sus respuestas, dejándolos listos para ser enviados.

De un momento a otro un Jaken muy agitado entro sin anunciarse al despacho de su Amo.

-¡Amo! Han llegado. ¡Los Lores están aquí!

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Sesshomaru dejando de lado todo lo que hacía.

-En cuanto se enteraron que ya estaba usted aquí con su compañera adelantaron sus viajes. Solo falta el Lord del Norte pero no debe tardar en venir también.

-Malditos. Esto no me gusta.

-Amo, las humanas...

-Ordena a Haruna no alejarse de Rin, no debe estar sola nunca, tu acompáñalas de igual manera.

-Si, Amo.

-Ordena que se les asignen a los Lores las habitaciones del ala contraria a donde estamos nosotros y que los guardias los vigilen de acercarse al lado contrario del castillo.

-En seguida, Amo.

-Y Jaken... - el pequeño Yokai lo miro fijamente esperando más ordenes - informale a la miko y ordenale no salir de la habitación.

-¿Or-orde-ordenarle a la miko? - si la situación no fuera tan seria, Sesshomaru incluso se reiría por el miedo que su fiel sirviente le tenía a su Señora - va a matarme - susurro para si el Yokai antes de salir a cumplir con lo ordena.

_Esto era malo, solo había una razón por la cual los Lores llegarían antes de lo esperado al Oeste y esa no era otra más que intentar eliminar a su compañera y él lo sabía, sabía que esos eran sus planes porque ambas casas -el Este y el Sur- tenían planeado proponer una alianza por matrimonio y su dulce miko entorpecía sus planes._

_**#####K&amp;S#####**_

_**Holaaaa nuevo cap!**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_El paradero de Kagome._**

-Hola, chicos - saludó Koga llegando al pequeño claro donde se encontraba el antiguo grupo de la que aún consideraba su mujer.

-Te tardaste, Koga - reprendió Shippo.

-Lo se, tenía que resolver algunos asuntos antes de partir directo al Oeste. Los demás Lords se adelantaron a la visita al castillo de Sesshomaru y yo debía dejar todo listo antes de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Irás ya al castillo?

-No de inmediato. Tengo pensado guiarlos hasta un lugar cercano donde podamos encontrarnos luego de que sepa en donde se encuentra Kagome o de que la rescate, lo que pase primero.

-Entonces guíanos - respondió Sango.

Avanzaron un par de horas hasta llegar a la cima de una montaña y una vez ahí pararon.

-Este es el lugar. Desde aquí podrán ver cualquier cosa fuera de lo común y será fácil para mi localizarlos al salir. Es lo más cerca que pueden estar de las tierras del Oeste.

-Esta bien, gracias Koga. Espero y todo salga como esperamos.

-Tranquilo, monje. No descansare hasta saber el paradero de Kagome, ella volverá con nosotros.

-Deberías irte.

-Se que estas ansioso, Shippo, yo también lo estoy. Extraño a Kagome tanto como tu pero tengo que aprovechar mi oportunidad en estos momentos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sesshomaru odia las visitas - le respondió a la exterminadora -, y me imagino que los otros Lords harán un buen trabajo molestándolo, yo solo necesito esperar a llegar cuando él ya este harto y sea más fácil que me diga lo que quiero saber con tal de que me vaya y lo deje en paz.

-¡Vaya! Incluso pareces inteligente, Koga - lo molestó el Kitsune, a lo que los otros comenzaron a reír.

-Di lo que quieras, pequeño zorro pero sin importar que, Kagome estará mañana con nosotros.

**_######K&amp;S#####_**

En el Castillo del Oeste podía sentirse cierta tensión desde la llegada de los Lords invitados, sin embargo nada más traspasaron las puertas fueron dirigidos a las habitaciones asignadas para ellos y dejados ahí con guardias alrededor vigilándolos. A estos, no se les había dado ninguna explicación, salvo que el Señor del Castillo iría con ellos en cuanto se desocupara.

Gran parte de los sirvientes se encontraban preparando y decorando todo, mientras que otros se encargaban de la comida y bebida que se serviría. Todo debía estar listo para el medio día del día siguiente que sería cuando daría inicio la celebración y presentación del compromiso del Lord del Oeste.

Sesshomaru aún se hallaba en su despacho terminando todos los pendientes que podía. Necesitaba con urgencia salir de ahí e ir con su miko -_quien debía estar furiosa_\- y explicarle la situación y también saludar a los otros Lords, pero antes de todo eso debía terminar los papeleos urgentes y responder algunas cartas del consejo de Yokais y de las aldeas que se encontraban en sus dominios.

Cuando ya no pudo concentrarse más, dejo todo de lado para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus invitados. Mandó a que uno de los sirvientes los reuniera -_sin retirar la vigilancia_\- en un pequeño salón que se encontraba cerca de donde ambos estaban y espero.

-Lord Sesshomaru, que placer verle - dijo una voz que reconoció como la del Lord Taro, un Yokai tigre gobernante del Este, este poseía el cabello color negro con destellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, tenía la piel pálida con rayas negras en las mejillas y gran parte de su cuerpo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo - respondió un Yokai dragón llamado Taiga, Lord de las tierras del Sur, este poseía por el contrario un cabello verde y largo, su piel era blanca, casi como si de un fantasma se tratase y las marcas en su piel eran de un gris plomo como el de sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros. No los esperábamos, aún.

-Lo lamentamos, Sesshomaru, pero una noticia como la que nos reúne hoy aquí no es algo que pase todos los días y queríamos verlo con nuestros propios ojos - contestó Taro.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, por desgracia no es así como tenía planeado esta celebración por lo que deberé pedirles que se queden en sus habitaciones hasta mañana que todo este listo para hacer las cosas como se debe.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! Venimos desde muy lejos para conocer a la afortunada mujer que es tu compañera y tu nos desprecias así, sin más.

-Puedes retirarte en cuanto lo desees si no estas dispuesto a cumplir con mis deseos en _mi_ celebración, Taiga.

El dragón apretó los dientes ante el claro desprecio que les hacía el señor del Castillo.

-De acuerdo, Sesshomaru, nos mantendremos aquí - dijo Taro intentando calmar las cosas, si bien a él no le convenía el que el ambarino haya tomado una compañera, tampoco era estúpido y sabía que era mejor esperar y no provocar demasiado a Sesshomaru.

-Nos veremos mañana - fue lo último que dijo Sesshomaru antes de salir del lugar.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

El Inu iba de camino a su dormitorio a ver a su miko, luego de pasar a ver a Rin y explicarle que no podía salir de la habitación, sabía que el día siguiente sería peor puesto que la cantidad de Yokais sería más grande aún pero por ahora eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta de la habitación, preparándose mentalmente para el humor de su pequeña compañera y entro lentamente en ella... -_o eso intento_\- ya que nada más poner un pie en la habitación recibió una descarga de Reiki, que si bien no fue suficiente para herirlo si logro una sensación de dolor en su pierna.

-Kagome - llamó a la miko que se encontraba de espaldas a él viendo por la ventana, sin embargo esta no contesto - Kagome - repitió y la chica retrajo su Reiki como muestra de que lo había escuchado -. Se que...

-Quiero estar sola - interrumpió lo que el peliplata iba a decir.

-Yo quiero estar contigo - dijo acercándose a ella lentamente -. Ha sido un día difícil.

-...

El Inu intento abrazarla pero su Reiki seguía rodeando su cuerpo y este lo rechazaba -_Esta realmente molesta_\- pensó. - Miko, ¿podrías mirarme? - ella se giró -. Deberíamos hablar - la chica levanto un ceja viéndolo fijamente pero sin emitir sonido, solo dejando entrever su enfado -. ¿No dirás nada?

-Quizás debas mandar a Jaken a que me _ordene_ hablar.

-Reconozco que ordenarte no fue mi mejor idea.

-¿Tu dices? - le mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No debí hacerlo.

-Usted puede hacer lo que desee, _mi Lord_.

Yako bufó molesto por la actitud que tenía la miko gracias a Sesshomaru, y Sesshomaru lo imitó.

-Miko, los Lords llegaron y yo no podía estar contigo por eso...

-Por eso me ordenaste, no, me mandaste a ordenar, lo que es incluso peor, como si yo fuera cualquiera de los Yokais que están aquí a tu disposición que no parecen merecen tu tiempo ni consideración para que te dirijas directamente a ellos.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo estaba...

-Estabas ocupado e hiciste lo que te enseñaron, ordenar. La cosa es _mi Lord_, que si tan solo lo hubieras pedido yo habría accedido, pero no, el amo y señor no podía contenerse de ordenar.

-Estoy tratando de disculparme...

-Es curioso que digas eso cuando no has utilizado las palabras perdón o disculpa en tus oraciones.

El ambarino tensó la mandíbula ante las palabras de la miko por dos razones, una, ella tenía razón y la segunda, le molestaba que ella lo interrumpiera a cada segundo, como Lord que era jamas se había visto en esa posición. Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, lo intentó de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, miko. Te pido que me disculpes por mis acciones. Quiero protegerte, me aterra que los Lords intenten algo contra ti porque no les convienes y en ese momento lo único que pensé fue que te quedaras en la habitación mientras yo me desocupaba y podría venir a ti.

-No necesito que me vigiles las veinticuatro horas del día, Sesshomaru.

-No me culpes por tener miedo de perderte nuevamente. No lo resistiría una vez más.

A pesar de la molestia que aún recorría a la azabache, las palabras de Sesshomaru la hicieron ponerse un poco en su lugar. - Debes dejar de pensar que desapareceré de un momento a otro, Sesshomaru - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -. Tu mismo has estado entrenándome, sabes que no estoy tan indefensa como antes. Pero sobre todo debes dejar de ordenarme cosas porque la próxima vez que lo hagas, no solo te infringiré un leve dolor, te purificare por completo para que desde el otro mundo aprendas que no debes hacerlo - su aura se había mostrado amenazante durante sus palabras y el ambarino no pudo evitar sonreír, por la amenaza de su hermosa miko -_a quien creía completamente capaz de cumplirla, por cierto_\- y por lo poderosa que se mostraba su aura, lo que le indicaba que ella tenía razón -_una vez más_-, no estaba para nada indefensa.

-¿Como puede este _tonto Yokai_ disculparse adecuadamente? - la chica sonrió por su modo de llamarse, pues era como ella solía decirle cuando la molestaba y solo le respondió una palabra.

-Alimentame.

El peliplata volvió a sonreír - Si así comes ahora, no imagino como será cuando tengas el vientre hinchado por nuestros cachorros - Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho al imaginar eso pero ese sonrojo no duro mucho y en su cara se formo una mueca triste, el Inu se preocupo por el cambio de humor - ¿Qué sucede?

-Serían Hanyous - desvió la mirada.

-Serían nuestros cachorros - la abrazó fuertemente - y no hay nada que no haría por proteger a los míos.

-Tu los odias.

-No lo hago - le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Pero Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha... - sabía que eventualmente debía contarle a su miko el porque del odio hacía su medio hermano -. La condición de Hanyou de Inuyasha no me molesta en esencia. Mi problema es él directamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre odiaba a los humanos, los despreciaba más que a nada en el mundo porque de pequeño algunos lo engañaron y lastimaron, además de que al venir de un linaje puro como el nuestro se sentía infinitamente superior. Por esa razón él no quería que yo tuviera una compañera humana, más allá de que si tu te quedabas conmigo en ese entonces morirías antes de yo crecer y tener oportunidad de compartir mi vida contigo. Por mi parte nunca me molesto la idea de no llegar a tener descendencia o romper la línea de sangre pura de nuestra casa con tal de vivir junto a ti el tiempo que pudiera. - acaricio la mejilla de la chica -. Imagina mi indignación cuando él tomo a una humana como amante y tuvo un hijo con ella. De alguna manera sentí que él me estaba robando la vida que yo debí vivir junto a ti y al ver a Inuyasha solo era un recordatorio de todo eso - ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Sesshomaru continuo -. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando era un bebe y no pude soportarlo, verlo fue un golpe muy duro porque siempre pensé que así habrían lucido nuestros cachorros al nacer.

-Sesshomaru... - susurro la azabache abrazándolo, con los ojos cristalizados.

-Lo vi un par de veces después y los sentimientos siempre eran los mismos por lo que decidí no buscarlo más e ignorar su existencia, y ese plan iba bien hasta que lo vi contigo... pero ya tu sabes como termino todo eso.

-Si... creo que inconscientemente yo sabía que algo extraño me unía a ti.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eras perfecto y tus ojos parecían ser de oro líquido cuando los mire por primera vez. Nunca había visto a alguien como tu.

-Así que era perfecto, ¿por que ya no?

-Aún lo eres - dijo antes de besarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Miko, debes despertar - le decía el Inu besando la espalda de la chica, quien había dormido solo en ropa interior ya que cierto Yokai se había desecho del kimono que llevaba ni bien se habían acostado.

-Aún tengo sueño - murmuro adormilada, acercándose más hacia el Inu para que este siguiera con sus caricias.

-Debes desayunar y vestirte. No falta demasiado para que empiecen a llegar los demás invitados a la presentación.

-¿Y si lo cambiamos de día y nos quedamos aquí?

-Sabes tentarme, Kagome - ella rió -, pero debemos hacerlo hoy. Haremos lo que desees cuando todos se hayan ido, además se que nuestra cachorra esta entusiasmada por vestirse junto a ti. Esta esperando que le de permiso para entrar a la habitación.

-De acuerdo, me levantare pero con una condición.

-Hmp.

-Debes recordar muy bien las palabras que has dicho, "_haremos lo que desees cuando todos se hayan ido_".

-Es una promesa - le dijo antes de lamer su mejilla y levantarse del futon ya listo para salir de la habitación.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Al salir de la habitación y permitirle la entrada a Rin, junto con Haruna y Setsuna, Sesshomaru se fue directo a su despacho, planeaba seguir adelantando pendientes ahora que su cabeza estaba tranquila.

Se sentó en su silla y tras ordenarle a una Yokai que le trajera algo de té, se dispuso a ordenar sus papeles en paz, desafortunadamente para él, esa paz no duro mucho, pues las puertas de su despacho se abrieron estruendosamente dejando ver al último de los Lords que faltaba.

-Lord Koga, veo que se le han olvidado los modales, ¿quizás pueda deberse a que no se acostumbra aún a su puesto?

-Déjate de juegos y formalismos, Sesshomaru, que a mi en nada me complace estar aquí. En cuanto me digas lo que deseo saber, me marchare de aquí.

-¿Y que es lo que deseas saber?

-Deseo saber el paradero de mi mujer.

-¿Tu mujer? - frunció el ceño el ambarino - ¿Por que lo sabría? No tenía conocimiento de que ya hubieses tomado compañera.

-No me creas idiota y responde, Sesshomaru. ¿Cual es el paradero de mi mujer? ¿Cual es el paradero de Kagome?

**_#####K&amp;S#####_ _  
_**

**_¡Holaaa!_**

**_Nuevo cap llegando recién salido del horno._**

**_Mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews._**

**_Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Reencuentro. Parte 1._**

**_Sesshomaru's Pov_**

Quería matarlo, ese era el único pensamiento en mi mente. Nada más, nada menos. Solo su muerte, en mis garras. Y Yako estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo, por ello -_y sin yo oponerme_\- tomó el control de mi cuerpo y en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y en contra de una pared, clavando mis garras llenas de veneno en él.

Todos en el Castillo ya debían estar enterados de lo que ocurría entre el Okami y yo, puesto que el aumento de mi Yoki había sido demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Aunque podía observar como se le dificultaba respirar, el Okami, consiguió hablar: -¡Suel-suéltame! - exigió - ¿¡Donde esta!?

Cuando estaba por inyectar una cantidad de veneno que sería más que suficiente para desintegrar hasta sus huesos pude sentir el rico olor a miel que tanto me gustaba.

-¡Sesshomaru! - gritó, haciendo a Yako parar - ¡Bata! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Aún después de lograr detenerme, no logre recuperar lo suficiente mi cuerpo como para moverme hacia ella o hablar. La rabia aún estaba cegandome y no hizo más que aumentar cuando ella simplemente se agacho a la altura del asqueroso Okami que yacía en el piso intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Diablos! - murmuró - ¿Koga? ¿Koga, estas bien? - la situación me desagradaba pero fue peor cuando vi como _mi _miko ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Okami y lo movía intentando que reaccionara.

-¡Kagome! - gritó e intentó tocar a mi mujer, algo que claramente impedí tomando con fuerza -_quizás demasiada_\- el brazo de Kagome y la hale hacia mí mientras ella me veía molesta - Maldito - murmuró entre dientes el Okami, yo solo gruñí en respuesta.

-Quiero que todos salgan de aquí - ordenó Kagome en voz baja pero firme. Ninguno se movió. -Quizás no me exprese bien... - dijo entre dientes - QUIERO. QUE. EN. ESTE. MALDITO. INSTANTE. TODOS. SALGAN. DE. ¡AQUÍ! - con cada palabra iba liberando un poco más de su Reiki aplastando con él a todos los Yokais del castillo y haciendo que se hincarán ante ella, todos excepto los demás Lords -_quienes resistían con dificultad el poder de ella_\- y yo. - ¡YA! - les aplico un poco más de poder antes de liberarlos y estos al instante salieron huyendo del lugar.

-Vamos, Koga - lo instó a salir el Lord del Sur.

-No me iré sin Kagome - habló desafiándome con la mirada.

-Es suficiente, Koga. Salgan de aquí.

Pude sentir como los Lords del Sur y el Este se molestaban ante el hecho de que mi pequeña humana les ordenara algo -_me sentía realmente orgulloso de que mi miko fuese tan valiente_-, y cuando vi que iban a decirle algo eleve mi Yoki para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Los tres salieron sin decir ni una palabra, aunque el Okami continuaba dándole miradas a Kagome.

-Sesshomaru, estas lastimándome - dijo muy bajo, solo hasta ese momento reaccione. Había apretado tan fuerte su muñeca que sin querer había enterrado en ella mis garras. La solté y Yako me dejo estar en control una vez más.

-Kagome... - susurre.

-¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto sin mirarme, sobando su muñeca.

-Te lastime.

Ella hizo una mueca - Te hice una pregunta, Sesshomaru - suspiro -. Quiero saber, ¿qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza cuando intentaste matar a Koga?

-No digas su nombre de esa manera.

-¿Cual manera? - parecía confundida.

-Con tanta confianza.

-Sesshomaru, él y yo somos amigos.

-Eso no es lo que él piensa.

Levanto una ceja. - ¿Y qué piensa?

-Te llamo: "mi mujer".

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Por eso fue? ¿Lo atacaste y casi lo matas, por que estabas celoso? - en su rostro solo había incredulidad.

-Hmp.

-Dime por favor, que estas jugando - al ver que en mi rostro no había ninguna señal de de arrepentimiento continuo - ¡Sesshomaru! No puedes simplemente ir por el mundo haciendo eso.

-De hecho si puedo. Por mi condición de Lord tengo el derecho de matar por la razón que yo considere correcta, y ese asqueroso Okami hizo una ofensa que se castiga con la muerte.

-Eso no tiene sentido, además Koga es un Lord también, sería la guerra.

-Los Okami tiene ciertas normas en común con los Inus, entenderían perfectamente la razón.

-En esta época todos están dementes.

-Tu eres mía y no dejare que nadie insinué lo contrario - me acerque a ella -. Y menos si andas vestida así - mire descaradamente su cuerpo al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo, cargaba una delgada y corta yukata blanca de baño, la cual estaba un poco abierta en sus pechos dando una imagen de lo más apetecible.

-¡Sesshomaru! - gritó, sonrojándose.

Me moví rapidamente tomando a la miko por las caderas y colocandola sobre el escritorio, conmigo entre sus piernas -_ella jadeo en sorpresa_\- yo solo podía observarla con deseo antes de lanzarme sobre sus labios.

-Sessh...

-Eres mía, Kagome. Siempre vas a ser mía. La elegida por mi, mi absoluta compañera - la interrumpí desgarrando su yukata y lamiendo mi marca.

-Tuya... - aquel gemido me volvió absolutamente loco, solo quería hacerla mía en ese instante.

-Vamos al dormitorio - susurre bajo en su oído, mientras quitaba mi haori y se lo colocaba sobre los hombros, ella me rodeo la cadera con sus piernas, haciéndome gemir por el contacto de nuestras pelvis aún sobre la ropa.

Importándome poco lo demás abrí la puerta y con velocidad nos lleve a la habitación.

**_Fin Sesshomaru's Pov_**

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Va a matarla. Debemos sacarla de ahí - habló el Lord de Norte hacia los demás Lords.

-Es su culpa y además sería el castigo merecido por darnos ordenes - opino el Lord del Este.

-Yo dudo que la mate, esa miko tiene un gran poder. De hecho, luego de que pase esta presentación quizás podamos hacer algún trato esa miko y yo - Lord del Sur.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No vas a tocar a Kagome, Taiga!

-¿Qué sucede con esa mujer, Koga? ¿Algún interés personal?

Pero antes de que el Okami pudiera contestar, fue Taro quien lo hizo: - Eso no importa realmente, parece que Lord Sesshomaru tiene su propio acuerdo con esa miko.

Ante esas palabras ambos Lords lo miraron y -_al igual que Taro había hecho antes_\- olieron el aire, en el cual claramente se podía apreciar el olor a excitación y pocos segundos después pudieron ver como un muy apresurado Sesshomaru salía de su despacho junto con la miko en sus brazos rumbo a -_lo que supusieron eran_\- las habitaciones.

-Parece que a Sesshomaru no le interesa en lo más mínimo la unión que acaba de realizar - hablo de nuevo Taiga -. Es un tanto demasiado descarado el estar con concubinas a tan solo dos horas de la presentación de su compañera oficial.

-Voy a buscarla - Koga intento moverse para seguirlos pero inmediatamente guardias aparecieron bloqueando el camino hacia el pasillo.

-Tranquilo, Koga. Seguro que esa humana lo disfrutara.

El Okami solo se quedo de pie apretando los puños y sin entender que era lo que ocurría en ese lugar, solo con una rabia inmensa recorriendolo.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Sesshomaru... - gemía la miko sobre las sabanas mientras el Inu al que estaba unida lamia su cuerpo, comenzando por sus pies y subiendo despacio, disfrutando del dulce sabor que poseía naturalmente.

-No tienes una idea de cuanto te deseo, Kagome - la voz del Inu era ronca y gruesa debido a la excitación.

-Yo... yo...

-Lo sé. Solo quiero que tu sepas lo que siento en todo momento.

-Gracias - la azabache lo miraba con adoración pues sabía que el Inu solo tenía esas atenciones con su persona.

Al llegar a los muslos de la chica la respiración se les volvió irregular y el olor de ambos no estaba jugandole a favor al ambarino. Sus colmillos se alargaron un poco al igual que sus garras y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre, Sesshomaru comenzó alejarse.

-No te alejes - le dijo la miko levantándose y sosteniendo una de sus manos.

-Miko...

-Confió en ti - dijo para luego hacer que se acostara en el futon y ella colocarse sobre él -. Pero deja que sea yo quien te ayude a relajarte - dijo para ella empezar a besar su cuello y luego bajar a sus pectorales y bordear con su lengua descaradamente los pezones del Inu, el cual solo atino a lanzar algo entre un gemido y un gruñido. La chica sonrió al ver la cara de su compañero y siguió bajando besando cada uno de sus abdominales y bordear su ombligo, bajo un poco más y lo sintió tensarse, sin embargo no planeaba dar marcha atrás, quería que ese terco Inu por fin entendiera que ella estaba con él y solo con él, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse por los demás hombres, Yokais o Hanyous en el mundo. Con su lengua ya bordeaba el hakama del ambarino y cuando quiso bajarlo con sus manos una voz la detuvo.

-Mi Lord, mi Lady. Siento la molestia pero ya casi es hora de la presentación y... debo arreglar a Lady Kagome.

Ambos compañeros se vieron a los ojos, Sesshomaru tenía una clara cara de desilusión y la miko le sonrió con picardía - ¡Danos un momento! - le respondió - Tu y yo, dejaremos esto para otro momento - dijo para luego besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

-Haremos la presentación otro día.

La miko rió - No, no, no, no, cuando yo hice esa misma declaración dijiste que no podíamos hacer eso, así que sigue tus propias reglas mi querido Sessh.

Los ojos del Inu brillaron - ¿Querido Sessh?

La miko sonrió - Luego me dirás cual de las dos palabras te causa más curiosidad.

-Ambas.

-Curioso.

-Provocadora.

-Terco.

-Mía.

-Mío.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, casi con desesperación, pero nuevamente la voz los interrumpió. - ¿Amos?

Se separaron a regañadientes. - En cuanto se acabe esta presentación sacare a todos del Castillo y te tendré completamente a mi merced - la beso y mordió su labio antes de alejarse y salir de la habitación.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Que tal están?_**

**_Gracias por todos sus reviews, es hermoso sentir tanto apoyo por parte de ustedes._**

**_Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense._**

**_Los quiere, Maohagany. _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_El Reencuentro. Parte II._**

-Mi Lady, se ve absolutamente hermosa - alabó una de las Yokais encargadas de ayudar a la miko futurista en todo lo que ella necesitara.

-Gracias, Aoi. ¿Crees que a Sesshomaru le guste? - le pregunto la azabache viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

-Mi Lady, el Amo Sesshomaru estará más que complacido cuando la vea - le sonrió -. No dudo que quiera continuar lo que tuve que interrumpir antes - la miko se sonrojó.

-Yo no... es vergonzoso que todos puedan saber lo que pasa aquí por el olor.

-Mi Lady no fue mi intención hacerla sentir incomoda - se arrodillo ante ella a manera de suplica -. Perdone mi imprudencia, se lo suplico.

La miko abrió los ojos atónita ante el claro temor que tenía la Yokai peli-morado frente a ella - No tienes que hacer eso, Aoi. Yo no estoy aquí para castigarte - se arrodillo junto a ella -. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, vivir con los humanos es diferente ellos no... pueden oler lo que sucede. No se como evitare la mirada de todos que ahora saben lo que paso aquí.

-Mi Lady para los Yokais el sexo es un tema más normal que para los humanos. ¿Le puedo confesar algo? - preguntó dudosa, la azabache asintió -. Muchas mujeres han intentado estar en la cama del Amo - la miko hizo una mueca de asco -, tranquila mi Lady, ninguna lo ha logrado - le sonrió -, el Amo simplemente las despreciaba pero en cambio con usted, él es diferente. Todos escuchamos alguna vez que él había elegido compañera desde muy joven pero que esta murió en manos del Amo Inu No Taisho, nunca se divulgo la razón pero ese día cambiaron muchas cosas aquí, sin embargo cuando el Amo apareció con usted siendo su compañera todos pensaron que era una especie de truco para que los demás Lords y los Ancianos dejaran de enviar hembras para intentar crear pactos con el Amo, pero solo hace falta ver como el Amo se comporta con usted para saber que él la quiere y el hecho de que él, siendo quien es, aún no haya consumado su unión solo demuestra cuanto la respeta, por ello lo que sucedió esta tarde es una confirmación para todos nosotros que realmente usted es la compañera del Amo, _La Elegida_.

Sin quererlo los ojos de la miko se humedecieron, el escuchar que Sesshomaru fuese tan diferente con ella que todos alrededor podrían notarlo era algo que le llenaba el corazón, ese orgulloso y arrogante Yokai era solo de ella, y ella sabía que era solo de él.

-Gracias por decirme esto, Aoi - le sonrió.

Cuando se lo indicaron la miko salió de su habitación para ir a ver a su Inu, estaba nerviosa y totalmente emocionada porque sabía con certeza que desde ahora todo cambiaría, ella quería al Inu de ojos miel, más que eso, lo adoraba. Cada detalle que él tenía para con ella, cada palabra que le decía para hacerla sentir bien, cada caricia que le otorgaba haciéndola sentir única, cada beso que compartían haciéndola soñar con un futuro juntos, cada uno de esos actos había contribuido para que ella supiera que desde ahora y en adelante solo quería estar a su lado.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón del trono donde pronto sería presentada la Lady de las Tierras del Oeste y compañera del gran Lord Sesshomaru. En el salón se encontraba una gran cantidad de invitados, todos muy variados pero todos Yokais, salvo -_claro esta_\- por la pequeña Rin quien era escoltada por Haruna, Jaken y algunos soldados de confianza de Sesshomaru.

Todos esperaban ansiosos por conocer la identidad de la nueva integrante del Oeste, todos excepto Koga, quien se encontraba desesperado por saber el paradero de la miko azabache pero trataba de mantener la calma, pues sabía que en que cuanto presentaran a la compañera de Sesshomaru, sería más fácil obtener esa información, ya que dudaba que el Lord quisiera tener problemas tan pronto con su compañera.

De un momento a otro los guardias que rodeaban todo el salón comenzaron a sonar sus lanzas para llamar la atención de los presentes, los cuales abrieron un espacio justo en el medio para que entrara la Lady del Oeste. Las costumbres dictaban que la mujer debía entrar sola, caminar delante de todos por el pasillo que estos formaban, hacer una reverencia a su nueva pareja y luego subir a su lado para ser presentada.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo primero en notar los presentes fue el olor a humano, cosa que los desconcertó. Luego vieron como una mujer un tanto menuda entraba, llevaba un hermoso Kimono con los colores del Oeste, su cabello iba suelto a excepción de unas pequeñas clinejas que se unían detrás de su nuca, donde portaba una hermosa peineta en forma de luna menguante. Había absoluto silencio en el salón mientras la miko iba caminando por el pasillo con la vista fija en el Lord Inu.

Koga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esta debía ser alguna especie de broma o sueño quizás, aunque pesadilla sería más acertado.

Una vez la miko llego frente al trono hizo la reverencia que anteriormente le habían indicado debía hacer y se dispuso a subir los pequeños escalones que la separaban del Inu, sin embargo -_y para sorpresa de todos_\- el Inu estiro su mano para ayudar a subir a su pequeña humana, el jadeo colectivo no se hizo esperar. Cuando la miko estuvo posicionada a su lado y con su mano entrelazada con la suya, habló:

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta celebración - dijo el Inu con voz fuerte y clara -, les agradezco a todos por su asistencia. El motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles a todos a la que es, desde hoy y para la eternidad, mi compañera y Lady absoluta del Oeste, la mujer a mi lado, la Miko Kagome - inmediatamente se escucharon los vítores de los integrantes del castillo y de los miembros nobles que acompañaban en la celebración, sin embargo ni los Lords ni los Ancianos parecían estar contentos con nada de lo ocurrido ahí.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a acercar pequeños grupos de Yokais para darles las felicitaciones a la pareja, ya la música había comenzado a sonar, y la bebida y comida comenzó a ser repartida. El ambiente se tornaba bastante agradable y en su mayoría los simpatizantes del Oeste celebraban por la nueva Lady, ya que la noticia del gran poder que esta poseía era de dominio público, así como la demostración dada por ella ese mismo día.

-Kagome - la llamo Koga cuando estuvo frente a ellos, la miko sonrió en su dirección y el Inu gruño.

-¡Koga! ¿Te encuentras mejor? - dijo viéndolo fijamente - Sesshomaru es un poco... ¿tosco? - dijo mirando al mencionado, quien la acerco más a él.

-¿Es cierto? - pregunto el Okami dirigiendo nuevamente las miradas a él - ¿Realmente eres su compañera?

La miko se sonrojo inmediatamente y asintió un tanto incomoda por la mirada intensa y llena de reproche que le dedicaba su amigo.

-Creo que lo he dejado más que claro, Okami - corroboró el oji miel.

-¿Cuando? ¿Si quiera pensaste en todo lo que hemos pasado los demás buscándote? - su tono se mantenía bajo para que nadie aparte de ellos escuchara pero el reproche estaba claro.

-Yo no... - intento justificarse la chica pero el Okami no la dejo.

-Eres una egoísta, pensamos que podías estar muerta y tu solo te estabas divirtiendo con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se alejo de la miko para ponerse frente al Lord - Vuelve a hablarle así y me olvidaré de que ella no desea que te mate - siseo por lo bajo -. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de perdonar otra falta de tu parte. Con lo que es MÍO nadie se mete.

Koga abrió sus ojos confundidos, nunca espero tal declaración del Lord, ese no era el Sesshomaru que todos conocían, iba a responderle pero la miko lo interrumpió.

-Sessh... por favor - susurró y el Inu regreso a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada del Okami -. Tienes razón Koga, fui egoísta al no haber ido a verlos pero necesitaba tiempo y luego... las cosas se complicaron un poco. Les debo explicaciones, lo sé, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento.

El Okami asintió. -Estaré aquí hasta que la celebración acabe - dijo antes de retirarse, dejando paso a los demás Lords y a los Ancianos de hablar con la pareja.

-Sesshomaru - le llamo Taiga -, esto si que es sorprendente - la miko aferro más su agarre al brazo del Inu, tantas miradas en ella la ponían nerviosa.

-Nunca nos esperamos que después de rechazar a tantas hembras escogieras precisamente a una... humana - le dijo despectivamente mirando a la miko, uno de los Ancianos.

\- No querría nunca a nadie más - contestó, no porque les debiera alguna explicación, tan solo quería demostrar a su miko que nunca se avergonzaría de su decisión.

-Eres igual que tu padre, cayendo en la vergüenza por una humana cualquiera - otro Anciano.

-Mi padre - hizo una pausa -, estoy consciente de los parecidos que comparto con él, sin embargo mi hermosa compañera no es uno de ellos - los miro fijamente a todos -. Respecto a lo otro que has dicho, sé que todos son más que conscientes de que ella no es en definitiva una _humana cualquiera_.

-¿Hablas de la supuesta demostración de poder que dio? - hablo otro - No nos creas tan estúpidos, Sesshomaru. Tus sirvientes dirán lo que les ordenes que digan.

El ambarino les dedico una sonrisa cínica - Debo agradecer entonces a los Lords que nos acompañan, después de todo ellos estaban aquí y saben lo que ocurrió, ¿he de suponer que es solo porque ellos me obedecen al igual que los demás? Siendo así creo que he perdido tiempo redactando acuerdos cuando solo tenía que dar ordenes.

El silencio los rodeó mientras los Ancianos contenían su enojo, todos debían recordar que el Lord del Oeste no era cualquiera y que en definitiva no se dejaría amedrentar por lo que ellos dijeran.

-Sesshomaru - lo llamo una Yokai una vez cerca de ellos, cortando con el silencio anterior, era muy parecida al Lord del Este, la miko la observó fijamente -. Veo que a la final no tienes tan buen gusto como se esperaba.

-Mei - su tono fue seco.

-Dime algo, ¿emparejarte con una humana es alguna forma de honrar a tu padre? - Se burló.

-Tu opinión no es algo que me interese escuchar.

-Es mi hija a quien le hablas - reprendió Taro.

-No significa nada para mi - contraataco -, quizás cuando se comporte como se espera y sea ella la regente del Este las cosas sean distintas.

De nuevo silencio, era claro que el Señor del Castillo no estaba de humor, probablemente a causa de la humana eran los pensamientos de todos allí.

-Quiero ver a Rin - murmuró la miko a Sesshomaru, aunque evidentemente todos escucharon y volcaron sus miradas llenas de veneno a ella.

-Vamos - dijo el Inu empezando a caminar y dejando de lado a todos los demás. Nadie pudo evitar notar que el Lord quería complacer a la humana junto a él.

-Son muy desagradables - Kagome hizo un gesto molesto -. Pensé que exagerabas cuando me hablaste de esto, Sessh.

-Creo que dije muy poco - dijo en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de este, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

-Tonto - le sacó la lengua.

-Tienes suerte de que estemos rodeados de tantos Yokais - la miro directo a los ojos -. La próxima vez que hagas eso le encontraré un mejor uso a esa lengua.

La chica enrojeció y aparto la mirada abochornada hasta sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla, levantó la vista y pudo ver como el ambarino la miraba con adoración, ella sonrió y en un acto reflejo se colocó de puntillas para besar suavemente su mejilla.

-Te quiero - susurró y los ojos contrarios brillaron intensamente.

-Mi Lady - los interrumpió una voz - Mi Lord - hizo las reverencias correspondientes -. Uno de los guardias ha avisado que Lady Irasue no tarda en llegar.

-Gracias, Aoi - la Yokai dio otra corta reverencia y se retiró -. ¿Qué crees que opine tu madre, Sessh?

-Ya lo averiguaremos - siguieron caminando para llegar a Rin sin percatarse de las miradas fijas en ellos.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-¿Qué opinan? - Anciano.

-Creo que esa pequeña zorra ha hecho algo para tenerlo así - Mei.

-No lo sé - Taiga.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Crees que ese es un comportamiento normal de Sesshomaru? - Taro.

-No, pero esa chica se ve muy inocente.

-¿Acaso te gusta, Taiga? - Anciano.

-Ella no le ha hecho nada.

-¿Al fin hablarás y será para defenderla, Koga? - Mei.

-La conozco desde hace tiempo, estoy muy seguro que no sabe en que se metió.

-¿La conoces como...?

-Basta, Mei. Kagome no es así.

-¡Que humor! - bufó la Yokai.

-Olviden eso - habló otro Anciano -. ¿Acaso no notaron como interactúan entre ellos? Puede ser peligrosa.

-Estoy seguro que pronto no será un problema.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Taro?

-Lady Irasue ha llegado.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_¡Hola! Me tarde, lo sé pero aquí esta la continuación del capítulo anterior._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber sus opiniones._**

**_Pronto llegaremos a la parte que todos esperan, si saben a lo que me refiero ;)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto, cuídense._**

**_Maohagany._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_El Reencuentro. Parte III._**

En cuanto todos los reunidos en el salón sintieron el aura de Lady Irasue rapidamente realizaron una reverencia hacia ella, demostrando así que a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan respetada como en antaño.

-Buenas tardes a todos - dijo solemne y recorriendo con su mirada el salón hasta encontrar a su hijo, pudo verlo y junto a él a dos humanas. Todos se dieron cuenta fácilmente hacia donde estaba dirigida su mirada y se retiraron un poco dejando así el camino libre para que avanzara.

-Madre - dijo una vez ella llego frente a él, dedicándole una reverencia corta, Kagome y Rin hicieron lo mismo.

-Hijo - dijo sin mirarlo, solo recorriendo con la mirada a las humanas -. ¿Rin?

-Si, Lady Irasue - le sonrió -. Rin ha crecido.

-Puedo verlo - poso una mano en su cabeza recordando el encuentro que había tenido con esa pequeña.

Todos en el salón estaban sorprendidos de que Lady Irasue, conocida InuKami que detestaba a los humanos, saludaba tan familiarmente a esa niña, niña que no estaban muy seguros de donde había salido.

-¿Debo suponer que tu eres la compañera de mi hijo? - se dirigió a la miko, la nombrada inconscientemente aferró más las manos entorno al brazo de su compañero, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la Inu.

-Si, Lady Irasue.

-Has hecho las cosas por fuera de la Ley, Sesshomaru - dijo volviendo su atención al ambarino -. Sigues siendo un cachorro rebelde - le sonrió, sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a su hijo que se refiriera a él como un cachorro.

-Ha pasado muchos años en los que esta decisión fue tomada, madre. No consigo entender tu... _sorpresa_.

Era muy probable que luego de salir de dicha celebración, todos allí tuvieran algún tipo de dolor en sus cuellos, provocado por girar sus cabezas de un lado al otro observando las reacciones de los Señores del Oeste.

-Grosero - entrecerró los ojos la Yokai -. No estoy de acuerdo - pronunció las palabras fríamente y con un gesto de cabeza señalo a la miko, no es que hiciera falta, todos sabían a quien se refería.

-No es tu decisión - su tono era duro y no admitía discusión, claro para los demás, para Lady Irasue... las cosas eran diferentes.

-Sigo siendo la Lady de estas Tierras y un emparejamiento cualquiera, no cambiara eso.

-No lo es.

-Tu compañera murió hace siglos, yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? - sonrió anticipándose a su victoria.

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra, por supuesto que esos eran los pensamientos de la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, que la unión era por conveniencia y por tanto solo se había realizado alguno de los rituales de unión sustitutos.

-No puedes hablar de cosas que ignoras y que ciertamente no te incumben - jadeos se dejaron escuchar.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme por este intento de sustituto?

-¡Yo no soy ningún maldito sustituto de nadie! - todos dirigieron su mirada a la miko, muy pocos se atrevían a hablarle de esa manera a la Inu presente - Yo soy la compañera de Sesshomaru - acto seguido movió su kimono lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su marca, la gran mordida que se dibujaba en forma de cicatriz donde se podían ver todos los dientes del Inu, y que, solo al observarla detenidamente se podría apreciar que en el centro de esta estaba una marca más pequeña, la marca original que Sesshomaru le hizo siendo un niño.

Todos observaron la marca que la miko lucía entre su cuello y hombro, y sin querer los machos ahí presentes comenzaron a excitarse, el hecho de ver que una hembra fuera capaz de sobrevivir a una marca de esa magnitud siendo humana y sin haber consumado la unión era algo digno de admirar y que demostraba el poder que se escondía dentro de ella, por las mentes de algunos paso el breve pensamiento de hacerla suya y apoderarse de sus dotes pero dichos pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados al sentir el fuerte impacto del Yoki del Lord del Oeste y escuchar su potente gruñido -_los Inus son la raza Yokai más posesivas con sus parejas_-. Sin perder tiempo los machos desviaron sus miradas mientras el ambarino arreglaba el kimono de su compañera, quien lo veía divertido por su ataque de celos.

-Imposible - susurró la Inu.

-No lo es - respondió el ambarino -. Hablaremos después - dio por sanjado el tema mientras se retiraba del salón llevando a la miko con él, no sin antes hacerle una señal a Jaken para que hiciera lo mismo con Rin.

-¿Deseas verme matar a todos los Yokais ahí dentro? - le preguntó el Inu una vez fuera del salón, la miko abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué querría eso?

-Enseñaste tu cuerpo - siseo.

-Enseñe _tu marca_, creí que estarías orgulloso de que todos la vieran - su cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Ningún macho puede ver lo que me pertenece - sus ojos comenzaron se tornaron un poco rojos.

-Ninguno lo hará, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Eres insoportable cuando te pones en "modo celoso". Yo no iba a dejar que tu madre me dijera que era solo una sustituta como si nada, más sabiendo que un par de... mujeres lo usarían a su favor.

-¡Oh! ¿Tu si puedes estar en "modo celosa"? - levanto una de sus finas cejas hacia la miko, calmándose tras sus palabras.

-Yo no estoy celosa - dijo entre dientes.

-Si lo estas, aunque ignoro el porque.

Kagome lo miro indignada. -¿Ignoras el por qué? Eres un descarado, Sesshomaru. Todas las Yokais ahí dentro te comían con los ojos y esa tal _Mei_ \- dijo con asco -, lo hacía adrede para molestarme.

-Ninguna me interesa, menos aún ella.

-A mi no me interesa nadie más ahí dentro tampoco.

-Muy linda su riña de pareja, pero tenemos mucho de que hablar, Sesshomaru.

-Siempre tan oportuna, madre.

-Lo sé. Manda a la humana a dormir y vamos al despacho.

-No soy un perro al que pueden darle ordenes.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los perros, _querida_? - solo hasta ese momento Kagome cayo en cuenta que, si bien ella no era un perro, los Yokais frente a ella si lo eran en esencia.

-Con los perros buenos, no.

-Al menos no eres una humana sumisa que solo agacha la cabeza - dijo mirándola -, supongo que no fue todo un desperdicio tu capricho de niño - esta vez miro a su hijo y se giro dispuesta a ir al despacho.

-Nunca fue un capricho, Irasue - la voz de Sesshomaru sonó extraña por lo que ambas mujeres lo miraron solo para encontrar con que había sido Yako quien habló.

-Yako - susurró la miko y luego le sonrió.

-Kagome - y como en cada ocasión que Yako murmuraba su nombre, la miko se estremeció. Yako se acerco más a ella, lo suficiente para acariciar con su nariz la mejilla de la chica y luego lamerla -. Recuerda lo que te dijimos que pasaría cuando todos se fueran del castillo - la miko se sonrojo y tras otra lamida de Yako, Sesshomaru recupero su cuerpo.

-Son malos - murmuro Kagome viendo a Sesshomaru con sus ojos brillando en sentimientos confusos para el Inu, pero que igual sin dudarlo coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica, que sin dudarlo se recostó en ella.

-Somos _perros_ malos - le susurró, haciendo alusión a lo dicho por ella momentos atrás.

-Muy malos - le devolvió el susurró. Ambos habían olvidado que eran observados por la madre del mayor y eso le dio la oportunidad a la misma de ver con sus propios ojos aquello que le prometieron a ella siendo una niña, aquel lazo y unión entre una pareja que hacia que la vida tuviera sentido y estuviese completa.

-¿Seguirán mucho tiempo más así? - los interrumpió, aún había muchas cosas que quería saber.

Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua en un claro gesto de fastidió y junto con Kagome comenzaron a seguir a Irasue al despacho.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

_**En la frontera del Oeste**._

-Ayame, ¿por qué no acompañaste a Koga a la presentación de la compañera de Sesshomaru? - le preguntó la exterminadora.

-En un principio esa era la idea pero al estar tantos Yokais concentrados en el castillo era muy posible que sufriera un ataque y Koga pensó que lo mejor sería que ustedes tuvieran más protección.

-Confía mucho en ti - le respondió Shippo.

-Ojala eso fuera verdad, pero sé que no es la razón principal - respondió con un suspiro.

-¿A que se refiere, señorita? - preguntó el monje.

-Koga solo quería tener un tiempo con Kagome sin interrupciones - agacho su cabeza -, yo soy una interrupción.

Los demás Okamis que esperaban con ellos desviaron sus miradas pues sabían de los sentimientos de ambos lideres.

-No puedes estar segura de eso, Ayame - la animo Sango -. Tal vez quería mantenerte segura aquí, tu le importas mucho.

-No tanto como le importa Kagome - sonrió con tristeza - Pero tranquilos, sé que ella no tiene la culpa. Kagome tiene esa personalidad que es imposible que no llame la atención en los que la rodean.

-Así es, mi mamá es grandiosa - dijo Shippo orgulloso -. ¿Creen que ella se moleste si comienzo a llamarla de esa manera? - preguntó nervioso de repente.

-Kagome ya te ve como su hijo, Shippo - le acarició sus cabellos naranjas -. Creo que la harías muy feliz.

-Le preguntaré cuando llegue.

-Piensa bien tus palabras, pequeño zorrito, porque ya pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros.

Reunidos ahí siguieron hablando y planeando que harían en cuanto Koga llegara, porque estaban seguros que él no los defraudaría y traería a la miko futurista sana y salva con él.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_De vuelta al Castillo._**

-Así que viajas en el tiempo - dijo Irasue, luego de escuchar toda la historia por parte de su hija en Ley -. ¿Eres la misma que mi difunto esposo creyó matar?

-Lo soy, de hecho fue Sesshomaru quien evitó mi muerte, este Sesshomaru - lo señalo.

-Fuiste capaz de conocer a mi hijo siendo un niño, luego un adolescente, posteriormente un hombre que quería matarte y ahora un hombre que no es capaz de apartar sus manos de ti - señalo la mano de su hijo que se encontraba jugando con la abertura del kimono de la miko en el mueble donde se encontraban sentados ambos -. ¿Por qué no has huido aún? - Irasue detallo como la mano de su hijo dejaba de moverse para prestar total atención a la respuesta de su compañera.

-Ya lo intente antes y no salió de la mejor manera - hizo una mueca recordando los dolores dentro de su pecho que sintió al separarse del Sesshomaru del pasado y lo perdida que se sintió cuando la dejo para que ella pudiera ver a Inuyasha -. Ahora no hay nada que me logré separar de él - le mantuvo la mirada.

-Me gusta tu humana, hijo, pero también hay más cosas que debo probar de ti. Ya comprobé que mi hijo no tiene problemas en defenderte delante de todos, sin importar su reputación, también que Yako lo apoya por completo cuando se trata de ti y con tus palabras que eres una humana con cerebro que no huirá con cualquier problema y que sabe hacer valer su palabra, cosa importante ahora que gobernaras junto a mi hijo - le señalo.

-¿Qué más desea probar?

-Tu poder, en la Casa de la Luna no hay miembros débiles. Si pasas mi prueba, les daré mi bendición.

-No recuerdo que la hayamos pedido - hablo Sesshomaru.

-Lo haré - acepto la miko.

-No lo harás.

-Si lo haré.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-Esto es muy común por lo que veo - comento Irasue viendo a su hijo con burla, ella sabía cuanto detestaba él que le llevasen la contraria.

-Si.

-No - Sesshomaru fulmino con la mirada a Kagome -. Hablo en serio, Kagome, no lo harás.

-Si lo haré, Sessh. Tu has sido un buen maestro, ¿o acaso dudas tanto de mi? - lo miro triste.

-Nunca dudo de ti pero esta mujer - señalo a su madre, que lo miro alzando una ceja -, siempre tiene alguna trampa bajo la manga, y no quiero que te lastime.

-¿Si me lastima, tu me cuidaras? - El Inu asintió - De acuerdo ahora no tengo dudas de aceptar la prueba que ella deseé. Si la paso tendremos su bendición y si no lo hago, te tendré a mi disposición para que seas mi enfermero personal - le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Enfermero?

-Algo parecido a un sanador, luego te lo explico bien - tenía una sonrisa picara.

-Estoy seguro de que me estoy perdiendo algo en esta conversación - murmuró el peliplata.

-No tienes idea - le respondió la miko mordiendo su labio cuando una imagen de Sesshomaru siendo su sexy enfermero paso por su cabeza, no estaba del todo segura de querer pasar la prueba.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_¡Hola! Nuevo cap._**

**_No pongo mucha nota porque ando apurada. Pero mil gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios. No tienen idea de como me río con algunos._**

**_Por cierto a quien me pregunto, esta novela inicio el año pasado, pero tranquila que no planeo abandonarla por nada del mundo._**

**_Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Razones y algo más._**

Tal como había prometido al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, en el despacho del gran castillo del Oeste, se encontraban Lord Koga, Lord Sesshomaru y la Miko Kagome.

-Bueno, Kagome, aquí estamos. Tu dirás - la miko se mordió el labio un tanto incomoda.

-Cuida el modo en el que te diriges a ella, Okami.

-No sabía que estando aquí, con alguien a quien conozco mejor de lo que tu lo haces y desde mucho antes por cierto, tenía que estar con modales y etiquetas que son solo un capricho de los Ancianos.

-Tengo más tiempo de conocerla que tu.

-¡Claro! Olvidaba que intentar matar a alguien era una forma de conocer a las personas y convivir con ellas - soltó con sarcasmo.

-No tienes idea de nada - siseó el ambarino.

-¿Por qué no me lo explican entonces?

-Aún faltan algunos involucrados en esta conversación.

-¿Quienes? - preguntaron ambos azabaches confundidos.

-A quienes extrañas - respondió el ambarino acariciando la mejilla de la chica con dos de sus dedos. Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo se escucharon golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

-Déjalos pasar, Jaken.

Al abrirse la puerta se podía ver a un monje, una exterminadora, una Okami, un Kitsune y un mononoke que veían directamente a Kagome.

-¡Kagome! - gritaron todos al unísono mientras se acercaban a la chica para abrazarla.

-¡Chicos! - respondió ella y les devolvió el abrazo.

-Que alegría que estés bien, Kagome. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, te hemos buscado por todas partes - Sango.

-¿Donde estuvo este tiempo, señorita? - Miroku.

-Hemos recorrido todos los bosques de Japón intentando encontrarte - Ayame.

-¿Ya no querías estar con nosotros? - preguntó Shippo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas entre sus brazos, mientras Kirara se frotaba con su mejilla sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso, Shippo? Sabes lo mucho que adoraba estar con ustedes, es solo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para entender algunas cosas.

-¿Y cómo encaja tu relación con Sesshomaru en todo esto? - solo hasta ese instante los recién llegados se fijaron en que Sesshomaru se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos, dedicándole una mirada molesta a Koga.

-Basta, Okami. Te lo advierto.

La miko futurista dejo a Shippo en brazos de Sango, al tiempo que Kirara subía al hombro del monje entendiendo la orden muda que le dieron, y luego la chica se acerco al ambarino. -Sessh, por favor - suplico mirándolo.

Todos estaban pasmados ante el diminutivo del nombre del Lord y más aún de que a este no parecía disgustarle.

-No tengo demasiada paciencia, Kagome - ella hizo una mueca sabiendo que el Lord estaba molesto por su tono.

-De acuerdo. Koga promete quedarse callado, ¿no es así? - preguntó mirando al susodicho.

-Pero yo... - más sin embargo un golpe en su nuca dado por la Okami pelirroja lo hizo callar y con un movimiento de sus manos indico que continuara.

-Muy bien, esto será algo largo - suspiró - ¿Quieren sentarse? - preguntó amablemente y observo como todos asentían y se sentaban esperando que ella continuara -. ¿Cómo crees que sería la mejor manera de comenzar con ellos? - le preguntó directamente al Inu que ya se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón detrás del escritorio.

El Inu la vio fijamente mientras ella miraba el resto de la estancia buscando donde sentarse -_como si él fuera a permitir que se sentara lejos de él_-, la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca y la hizo acercarse, para luego sentarla en su regazo - Ella es _MÍA_ \- dijo con voz firme hacia los amigos de su compañera quienes los miraban con asombro e incredulidad, menos Koga quien solo lo veía molesto.

-¡Sesshomaru! - gritó la chica sonrojada - No tenías porque decirlo así - le reclamó.

-Es la verdad, eres _MÍA_ \- dijo de nuevo con sus ojos brillando.

-¿Ka-Kagome? - preguntó la pelirroja, quien entendía con exactitud que quería decir que un Yokai te reclamara como suya, y más uno de la clase de Sesshomaru.

-Si, bueno, es cierto. Soy la compañera de Sesshomaru... - pero antes de seguir hablando el Inu la interrumpió colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

-Esto - refiriéndose al kimono - se queda aquí - la chica río al entender que se refería a la 'discusión' que tuvieron el día anterior.

-Tranquilo - le dijo aún sonriendo.

-¿Te hizo alguna herida grave? -gruño Koga.

-No, Koga. Sessh no me ha hecho nada malo - le dijo con el ceño fruncido -. Se supone que no hablarías - le reprendió, él hizo el mismo gesto de que continuara.

Y la miko procedió a contarles toda la historia -_omitiendo ciertas partes claro_-, como había conocido a Sesshomaru siendo un cachorro, sin decir nada que comprometiera a su compañero, sabía que él no se mostraba muy dispuesto a compartir sus vivencias con nadie -_salvo con ella_-, contó como se había ido al enterarse de lo que significaba la mordida y como Inu No Taisho casi la mata, también contó como quiso regresar con ellos pero al escuchar la conversación de Inuyasha decidió no hacerlo y entrenar junto a Sesshomaru para volverse más fuerte y dejar de ser solo una comparación con su antecesora.

-¿Y por que quería matar a Kagome en un principio, Lord Sesshomaru? - preguntó el monje.

-No sabía que era ella - respondió para sorpresa de todos -. Ella no tenía mi marca, creí que solo era una reencarnación de mi compañera.

-Eso le da un poco más de sentido a lo que siempre había pensado - asintió el monje.

El peliplata alzo una ceja pero fue la miko quien pregunto. -¿A que te refieres, Miroku?

-Para mi no tenía sentido que a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones que Lord Sesshomaru ha tenido para matarla, señorita Kagome, él simplemente no lo hizo - miro al peliplata que lo miraba fijamente -. Estuvo la vez en la que durante una pelea con Inuyasha le pidió que no se metiera, otro en su lugar solo la habría matado - argumentó -, también esta la vez en la que detuvo a Inuyasha sin dañarlo gravemente porque usted se interpuso. Aunque sin duda creo que sería la vez en la que luchamos con el clan de los NekoYokais lo que me hizo poner más atención, sabía que había algo más que no podía entender aún.

-Es increíble que a veces pienses, monje - se burlo Shippo.

-Ahora que lo menciona excelencia, tiene sentido lo que dice, yo también recuerdo algunas otras ocasiones - dijo la exterminadora.

El Inu dejo de mirarlos, estaba incomodo al saberse descubierto y eso lo notó cierta azabache, quien le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla logrando que este se volviera hacia ella. -Siempre estabas cuidándome - le sonrió y el corazón del Inu se acelero, algo que los Yokais ahí notaron y lo miraron para comprender que no era un truco todo aquello, al Inu realmente le importaba la miko.

-Siempre - le respondió él, porque era cierto, sin importar cuantas veces quiso matarla una parte de él nunca estuvo dispuesta hacerlo y daba gracias a Kami porque la única vez que realmente quiso dañarla, la primera vez que la vio, colmillo de acero la había protegido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a ti fue a quien presentaron ayer, Kagome? - preguntó Sango, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica - ¿Qué pasara ahora? No es muy bien visto que un Lord tenga por compañera a una humana - inquirió mirando al peliplata.

-Estas son mis Tierras y en ellas se acatan mis ordenes, además puedo suponer que el Norte no atacara - miro al Okami que solo asintió -. El Este y el Sur no son estúpidos, saben perfectamente que el Oeste es muy poderoso y en unión con el Norte no representan un enemigo fácil para ellos.

-Parece que ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo esto, Lord Sesshomaru - comentó la pelirroja.

-Demasiado - murmuró mirando a su miko que reposaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, estaba cansada, él lo sabía, por insistencia de ella habían pasado gran parte de la noche entrenando y ella podía ser muy poderosa pero seguía siendo humana y necesitaba más descanso.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita? - la miko sonrió a su amigo y negó con su cabeza, lo que molesto al Inu.

-Vamos a la habitación - dijo el ambarino levantándose con la chica en brazos, que solo se acomodo más en estos y se dejo hacer.

Ninguno quiso comentar nada al respecto pero era palpable su preocupación, Sesshomaru lo ignoro deliberadamente, él no tenía porque darle a ninguno explicaciones sobre lo que hacía o no en sus momentos privados con Kagome.

-Si desean quedarse, pueden hacerlo - dijo deteniéndose en la puerta -. Jaken se encargará de asignarles habitaciones en la disposición que ustedes prefieran - se dispuso a salir pero recordó algo más que sabía su compañera querría -. Kitsune - le llamó y el pequeño se giro a él mirándolo con cierto temor -, Rin se encuentra en el jardín, Jaken te llevará - tras decir eso se retiró.

Camino a paso lento hasta su habitación, no quería perturbar a la miko que se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos, le fascinaba saber que el nivel de confianza de ella pudiese llegar tan lejos como para abandonarse a los sueños solo con sentirlo cerca. Una vez en la habitación el Inu deposito suavemente a la chica en su futon entre las cómodas pieles y sabanas que habían en este, se dispuso a dejarla descansar mientras él iba a encargarse de otro asunto importante, _la dichosa prueba de su madre_.

-Sessh no te vayas - le pidió antes de que él abriera la puerta.

-Descansa, volveré pronto.

-Esta bien - dijo ella haciendo un puchero que al Inu se le antojo adorable y pese a que sabía que debía hacer otras cosas regreso a su lado.

-Te prometo que solo será un momento - dijo arrodillado a su lado para poder estar a la altura de su cara.

-Solo espera a que me duerma - le pidió con voz bajita, algo que le hizo imposible negarse por lo cual se acomodo a su lado en el futon, los ojos de la miko brillaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron y la sintió estremecerse cuando su mano recorrió su mejilla finalizando en su barbilla para elevarla un poco más y besarla.

Era solo un roce lo que él pretendía, sin embargo con sus labios una vez juntos lo prolongo un poco más, cuando él había decidido alejarse la chica le rozó los labios con su lengua en una clara petición, petición que él gustoso concedió. Era algo indescriptible para ambos la sensación que les proporcionaba ese contacto entre ellos, esa cercanía. Segundos más tarde, de aquel beso inocente y lleno de ternura no quedaba nada, se había convertido en uno necesitado y lleno de pasión, en un momento dado el ambarino termino sobre la chica devorando su boca como si de un manjar se tratara, sin ser realmente conscientes ninguno, la ropa comenzó a dejar de estar en orden, el kimono de la miko estaba completamente abierto mientras el Inu recorría con sus labios su piel y la miko disfrutaba de las caricias mientras proporcionaba otras a su compañero quien ya no tenía puesto su haori.

La chica, en un ataque de pasión logro quedar ella sobre el ambarino, se desprendió totalmente de su kimono y se dispuso a besar todo el torso, pecho y cuello de su compañero, no fue sino hasta el momento en el cual ella, presa de sus instintos, bajo el hakama del Inu cuando este reaccionó y la giro para estar sobre ella sujetando sus muñecas, con la respiración acelerada y sus ojos bañados en rojo sangre.

-Kagome, debes descansar - su voz se escuchaba deformada y ronca, producto de la excitación del momento y de la presencia de Yako con él.

-Quiero seguir - fue su respuesta con sus ojos fijos en los contrarios.

-Tengo que saber que esto es lo que en verdad deseas porque no creo poder detenerme, no de nuevo.

-Te deseo, deseo que esto pase contigo, solo contigo - le susurró llena de seguridad.

El Inu soltó las muñecas de la chica y volvió a besarla, extasiado por su respuesta, porque ella quisiera pertenecerle a él, tanto como él le pertenecía a ella. Siguió besándola mientras sus traviesas mano bajaron hasta sus pechos eliminando rápidamente la molesta tela que los cubría de él, bajo lentamente, sin dejar de besar la piel a su paso, concentrado solo en estimularla y darle placer, masajeo, lamió, chupo y mordió lentamente sus pechos escuchando atentamente sus gemidos de placer. Sus manos descendieron nuevamente para retirar la última prenda de ropa que quedaba entre ellos, colocado en el medio de sus piernas se aparto y la observo sin perder detalle de su cuerpo, la chica estaba completamente ruborizada observando su imponente figura.

-Eres perfecta - le dijo al oído -. Kami me bendijo con lo mejor de este mundo - el corazón de la chica estaba rebosante de felicidad, el Inu no perdía momento para hacerle saber cuanto la adoraba y cuanto la necesitaba en su vida, y eso era algo que ella amaba, él no tenía temor de enfrentar sus sentimientos delante de quien fuera, ni mucho menos tenía confusiones a la hora defenderlos.

-Kami me bendijo a mi contigo, Sessh - le dijo entre besos.

-Quiero que seas mía por todas las leyes y formas, Kagome.

-Lo seré, lo soy - le respondía.

-Muérdeme. Pon tu marca en mi.

-Pero yo...

-No es común que la hembra lo haga - la interrumpió -, los machos somos más... machos - concluyo al no encontrar otra palabra que lo definiera mejor -. Yo quiero que al igual que todos sabrán con olerte y ver mi marca que eres mía, que al olerme y ver tu marca todos sepan que yo soy tuyo.

Los ojos de la miko se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad por toda la seguridad que el Inu infundía en ella, sin embargo todo eso quedo en el olvido siendo intercambiado por el placer cuando una de sus manos se frotaba suavemente con su intimidad, la chica libero un gemido lleno de placer y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole oportunidad al peliplata de pasar sus colmillos y lengua suavemente por su marca otorgándole aún más placer. La miko, queriendo retribuir un poco del placer recibido bajo su mano hasta posarla sobre su hombría y recorrerla de arriba a abajo en suaves estímulos que hicieron al Inu brotar un par de gruñidos. Una vez el Inu considero que ella ya estaba lista, se posicionó en su entrada y dando aún caricias y besos, se adentro a ella de una sola estocada, haciéndola jadear con fuerza y que bajaran un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas cuando el olor a sangre se sintió en el lugar -_la miko ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma_-, Sesshomaru lamió tiernamente sus lagrimas mientras se quedaba quieto en su posición esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión en su interior, la beso distrayendola del dolor que sabía ella sentía y no fue hasta que ella comenzó a responderle cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lentamente haciendo que ella se acostumbrara y cuando sus gemidos de placer se volvieron más constantes el ritmo subió, ambos se miraban a los ojos diciéndose mil cosas y a la vez nada, comunicándose a un nivel tan intimo y profundo que pocos entenderían. Con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor siguieron con el vaivén soltando pequeños gemidos hasta que en un punto determinado el Inu mordió nuevamente su marca, indicándole a la miko que era su turno, sin saber muy bien que hacer y con su mente nublada por el placer dejo que sus instintos la guiaran y mordió fuertemente el cuello del Inu, encajo sus dientes con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sangrar por dicha herida, ambos bebieron la sangre que brotaba de sus compañeros siendo llenados por un placer indescriptible, eso sumado a las rápidas y certeras embestidas del Inu los hizo llegar a ambos a un maravilloso clímax siendo liberado un fuerte grito de placer por parte de la miko y un gruñido, también de placer, por parte del peliplata que resonó por todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo.

Ambos estando totalmente exhaustos cayeron suavemente entre las sabanas aún siendo uno solo mientras tiernos besos eran repartidos entre ellos.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda._**

**_Díganme__, ¿quien me ama mucho mucho por haber hecho lo que tanto me pidieron?_**

**_Déjenme__ saber que tal les pareció el cap y esa parte en particular._**

**_Mil gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios._**

**_¡Son lo máximo! Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Eres toda mía._**

En uno de los dormitorios que había asignado Jaken a los amigos de la miko, se encontraban reunidos todos estos. Aún se les hacia demasiado extraño el hecho de saber que su amiga, aquella pequeña mujer proveniente del futuro ahora estuviese emparejada con un Yokai, y no cualquiera, no, justamente con un Lord, cosa que hacia las cosas más complicadas, ahora no solo estaba en ese pasado para ayudar a recuperar la perla y vencer a Naraku, sino que ahora tendría que velar junto a Sesshomaru por todo un pueblo, por todo el Oeste.

-¿Creen que le haga daño? - se atrevió a preguntar Sango - He escuchado que a veces los Yokais se emparejan por motivos políticos, al igual que los humanos.

-No lo sé, querida Sango, la señorita Kagome se veía muy tranquila y confiada junto a Lord Sesshomaru.

-Ahora es mucho más fuerte - comentó Koga -, logro someter a todos los Yokais del castillo.

-¿Tanto habrán servido los entrenamientos con Sesshomaru?

-Así parece, al menos esa parte parece cierta.

-¿Crees que nos ocultan algo, Koga?

-No lo sé, Ayame, pero Sesshomaru no es así y me cuesta creer que de un momento a otro diga amar a Kagome.

-Pero la historia que nos cuentan tiene sentido, eso era justamente lo que no lográbamos entender de porque Lord Sesshomaru se había llevado a la señorita Kagome aquel día.

-Tu lo habías dicho, monje, que creías que ella estaba con él antes de que la hirieran, supongo que esa parte es verdad pero aun así no creo que él haya cambiado.

-¿Qué otra razón tendría para estar con ella, Koga?

-Poder - respondió mirando a Sango y luego al resto -. Hay un ritual donde podría obtener el poder de Kagome... matándola.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras, ciertamente aquello tenía más sentido para ellos puesto que nunca habían visto a Sesshomaru preocuparse por nada y aunque había muchas cosas que abalaban su historia, habían otras tantas que no dejaban oportunidad a creer que aquello fuera posible.

-Yo lo vi sincero junto con ella - rompió el silencio Ayame -. No creo que mienta, tu debiste escucharlo, Koga, como se acelero el corazón de Sesshomaru solo con la cercanía de Kagome.

-Pudo fingirlo - se encogió de hombros -, pudo ser a causa de la molestia de tener a tantos humanos aquí o... - pero no pudo continuar debido al fuerte gruñido que resonó por todo el lugar, en ese momento exacto los Okami instintivamente escanearon el lugar con sus sentidos intentando saber que iba mal y en ese momento notaron el leve rastro de olor a sangre, sangre de Kagome específicamente, por lo que sin pensarlo corrieron rumbo a la habitación de los gobernantes del Oeste.

**_######K&amp;S#####_**

En la habitación del Lord y la Lady del Oeste estos se encontraban aún en su burbuja de perfecta felicidad, desde que terminaron aquel acto con el cual sellaban su amor no habían dejado de darse suaves caricias y besos, ambos aferrándose al maravilloso momento compartido.

Sin embargo toda felicidad se acabo cuando un grupo compuesto por dos Okami y dos humanos entraron abruptamente al lugar.

-¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste, desgraciado!? - exigió saber Koga apenas entro, siendo recibido por una escena que no imagino.

Rápidamente el Inu cubrió con una piel el cuerpo de su mujer, para después girarse quedando sentado pero con el dorso aún cubierto por una sabana, sus ojos completamente rojos estremecieron a los cuatro intrusos.

-_¿¡Quien les ha dado permiso de entrar a nuestros aposentos!? _\- rugió más que preguntar con la voz deformada y su aura altamente violenta, Yako no estaba nada contento.

-¿Ka-Kagome? - tartamudeo Sango intentando ver a su amiga y asustada por la energía de Sesshomaru.

La miko al sentir como su compañero tenía claros instintos asesinos hacia sus amigos se apresuro a cubrir sus pechos con la sabana y sentarse quedando detrás del Inu. -Tranquilo, Yako, ninguno de ellos va hacerme daño - Yako volvió a gruñir, pero colocó un brazo posesiva y protectoramente hacia atrás escondiendo a la azabache tras él -. Tranquilo, todo esta bien. Sessh, vuelve conmigo - dijo dulcemente a su compañero, segundos más tarde el aura del Lord se calmo, no así su humor pero ya era más controlable.

-Quiero que todos salgan - vio como todos tenían sus ojos muy abiertos mirando a su miko y eso estuvo por hacerlo perder el control otra vez pero las palabras del Okami lo interrumpieron.

-¡Eres un infeliz! ¡La lastimaste!

-¡YA! - rugió de nueva cuenta y esta vez todos salieron.

-Si no dejas salir a Kagome volveré a entrar - gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta Koga.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó suavemente la miko abrazando su compañero por su espalda.

El ambarino no respondió, tan solo se volteó para quedar frente a ella, que le sonrió pero el simplemente arranco la sabana con la que se cubría y observo su cuerpo fijamente, para después maldecirse y apartar la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si yo estoy bien, cuando eres tu la que esta en ese estado?

La chica observo su cuerpo y pudo notar que en efecto tenía hematomas en él, además de rasguños algunos de los cuales se veían profundos pero al menos no brotaba sangre de ellos.

-Estoy bien, Sessh, de hecho me siento increíble - le sonrió pero él la miro con amargura.

-No digas eso - miro sus garras -, estas manos y garras no son dignas de ti - apretó sus puños hasta lograr que saliera sangre de estos -, solo sirven para hacer daño.

-Hey, no digas esas cosas - le pidió sujetando con sus manos su rostro -. Lo que paso entre nosotros hace unos momentos fue perfecto y eso paso porque fue contigo, no cambiaría nada de este momento - frunció el ceño -, de acuerdo, si cambiaría el que nos hayan interrumpido, pero todo lo demás me encanto.

-No mientas solo para hacerme sentir mejor, Kagome.

-No lo estoy haciendo, o... ¿acaso no te gustó, no lo disfrutaste? - un destello de dolor cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, miko? - junto las frentes de ambos - Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, todas mis buenas experiencias han sido a tu lado.

-Entonces no te preocupes, si te soy sincera no siento dolor, ni siquiera las había notado - se encogió de hombros -, solo estoy cansada - un pequeño bostezo lo confirmo -, pero más que nada me siento... satisfecha y feliz, muy feliz - le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que el Inu había visto nunca, tanto así que le fue imposible no corresponderla y besarla en el proceso.

Poco a poco volvieron a caer en el futon mientras la miko enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del peliplata y este a su vez recorría una vez más sus senos, para ellos no existía nada más en esos momentos que los sentimientos que estaban experimentando y esa necesidad de dejarse llevar por la pasión una vez más.

-¡Voy a entrar! - gritó una vez más interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-Te juro que voy a matarlo - susurró el Inu, la miko rió.

-Vamos, Sessh, ellos solo... mmm no lo sé, quizás paso algo importante y por eso nos necesitaban.

-Espero que sea algo realmente importante para interrumpirnos, ¡dos veces!, como que el mundo se esta acabando o algo así - la miko rió más fuerte y ambos se levantaron del futon.

-¿Donde crees que este mi ropa? - pregunto la miko de pie junto al futon, el ambarino no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada y que sus ojos se oscurecieran por el deseo al tiempo que su hombría se alzaba orgullosa por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Más vale que sea rápido - murmuró para sí pero aun así la azabache lo escucho y sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Se vistieron en silencio, el Inu termino primero que la miko, puesto que para esta fue más complicado encontrar su ropa interior entre el desastre que habían dejado en el futon.

-Quiero un baño - dijo echando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano una vez estuvo lista.

-Espera - el peliplata la sujeto por la muñeca y se acerco a ella levantando su flequillo y una sonrisa orgullosa se planto en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede? - sin decirle nada, el Inu la guió frente a un espejo y una vez ahí realizo la misma acción y levantó su flequillo, la miko abrió los ojos sorprendida, en su frente ahora se encontraba una perfecta media luna lila, igual a la de Sesshomaru -. Sessh... - susurró - ¿qué significa? - preguntó tocándola y examinándola.

-Que eres toda mía - hundió su cara en el cuello de la miko para besar su marca y entonces recordó la propia y deslizo su haori para verla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era una marca realmente grande y profunda, la toco y pudo sentir el reiki de su compañera.

-¿Eso lo hice yo? - el Inu asintió - No tenía idea de que mis dientes pudieran hacer eso.

-Tu reiki fue lo que logro que lo hicieras.

-¿Te ataque?

-Si... pero nada tuvo que ver con la mordida - le sonrió.

-¡Sesshomaru! - se había vuelto a sonrojar gracias a él.

-Vamos afuera - la halo y juntos salieron de la habitación, no tuvieron que caminar mucho, los cuatro amigos de la miko los esperaban en el pasillo.

-¡Kagome! - gritó Sango y junto con Ayame se acercaron a ella tomándola cada una por un brazo - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy, ¿qué sucedió que entraron así? - las miro esperando una respuesta.

-¿En serio tienes que preguntar, después de ver lo que este malnacido te hizo?

-¡Koga basta! Sesshomaru no me ha hecho nada, ¿cual es tu problema?

-¿Qué no te...? ¿Qué no te hizo nada? - se acerco a ella y Sesshomaru también lo hizo - ¡Mira como te dejo! - exclamó levantando uno de sus brazos y de este la manga para dejar ver sus heridas - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Lo desobedeciste acaso? - esta vez miro a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba viendo fijamente el brazo lastimado de su miko - ¿Cada vez que no haga lo que quieres vas a golpearla? ¿Es eso? ¡Contesta!

-¡Suficiente! - gritó la miko elevando su reiki y aplastando con este a Koga quien no tardo demasiado en caer al suelo para el asombro de todos -. No te permito que le hables así, Sesshomaru no me ha hecho nada que yo no haya pedido antes, estoy perfectamente bien y de una vez te digo que si lo que deseas es saber que paso ahí dentro sera mejor que lo olvides, ¡lo que hagamos Sesshomaru y yo en nuestra habitación, solo nos compete a nosotros y eso no esta a discusión! Va para todos - miro tanto a sus amigos como a los Yokais del castillo que se habían acercado ante la muestra de poder, por unos instantes los ojos de la miko cayeron en Irasue transmitiéndole con la mirada que las condiciones también iban para ella. Unos segundos después libero a Koga de su poder, todo era silencio para ese entonces.

-Retírense - ordeno Sesshomaru a los sirvientes y soldados, luego de eso coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la miko -. Se supone que debes descansar - la miko bufó y observo a sus amigos esperando a que ellos dijeran algo.

-Nos preocupamos por usted, señorita - comenzó a explicar Miroku -. Cuando escuchamos el rugido creímos que había algún peligro y luego tanto Ayame como Koga dijeron haber olido su sangre y pensamos que algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

-¿Ru-Rugido? - preguntó Kagome con sus ojos muy abiertos, eso significaba que... _¡Diablos! - _Nada malo paso - dijo e instintivamente se acerco más al Inu.

-¡Por Kami! - gritó Ayame cuando su olfato le trajo la respuesta a su pregunta - Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, lo sentimos mucho, nuestra intensión no fue nunca interrumpir nada ni mucho menos faltarle el respeto a ninguno - tenía la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión, los humanos no entendían que pasaba, aunque Miroku se daba una vaga idea de que ocurría y Koga al escuchar las palabras de Ayame y el mismo percatarse del nuevo olor en Kagome comprendió lo sucedido.

-Nos retiramos - se apresuro a decir Ayame antes de que algo peor sucediera o que el Lord se decidiera aplicar el castigo que merecían por su falta de respeto, los cuatro invitados salieron del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Lo saben, ¿no es así? -el Inu asintió y ella bufó - Con ustedes los Yokais no se puede tener secretos.

-Volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo - le susurró el ambarino al oído mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Sessh... - jadeó la miko y asintió.

-Espera, cachorro. Creo que primero hay una prueba que debemos establecer y llevar a cabo, ¿no te parece? - Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte, ¿tan difícil era poder mantener a la pequeña humana encerrada en su habitación y bajo su cuerpo por unas cuantas horas?

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_*Kagome Wolf: Si, lo sé me falta mejorar en la escritura del lemon, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero tampoco quería que fuera tan abrumador, esta es una historia que me enfoque en hacerla romántica aunque tratando de mantenerme entre los lineamientos de cada personaje y siento que haber puesto algo más intenso o detallado, por lo menos en esta primera vez de ambos, habría sido un poco fuera de lugar porque la relación como la he planteado avanza poco a poco. Sin embargo te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de darme tu opinión sincera y tratare de mejorar ese aspecto en mi escritura._**

**_*agustinaailen5: La verdad tendría que pensarlo muy bien y quizás plantear un poco más a fondo la idea del 'fantasma de la opera', de todas maneras estoy segura que en este fandom ya hay alguien que escribió sobre ese tema aunque en este momento no recuerdo como se llama la obra. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de darme ideas, siempre son bien recibidas y por eso te invito a ti y a los que quieran a hacerlo, esta es un fic que escribo porque me encanta pero siempre puedo incluir ideas y detalles extras que quizás queden más acordes con todo o igual utilizarlos para otros fics más adelante._**

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_Nuevo cap_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal yo creo que Koga esta siendo un idiota, y ¿que hay de la prueba de Irasue? Ya pronto sabremos de que se trata._**

**_Oigan, ¿me dirían cual es su cap favorito de la historia? El mío es 'Viaje'_**

**_Mil gracias por sus comentarios._**

**_Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_El Lago._**

**_En las afueras de una aldea_**

-Dime, Takeshi, ¿qué más dijo tu hermana? - preguntó un Yokai a su compañero de viaje.

-Dijo que ella es sin duda la mujer más hermosa que ha visto nunca, que su aura te atrae casi tanto como su poder.

-¿Y dices que es la nueva señora del Oeste? No creo que dure demasiado, el Lord de esas tierras no es precisamente el más amable.

-Mi hermana dijo que con ella es distinto y que ella tiene el poder suficiente como para mantenerlo a raya - sonrió.

-No creí estar vivo para ver el día en que Lord Sesshomaru tomara una compañera - suspiró.

-Tampoco yo, pero paso. Ahora debemos cumplir con lo prometido a nuestros padres y volver al Oeste.

-¿Crees que a nuestra Lady le gusten nuestros presentes? Después de todo son solo frutas - el Yokai no creía que algo tan simple pudiera agradar a su nueva Señora.

-Mi hermana ha dicho que ella siempre esta comiendo alguna fruta, estoy seguro que estas le encantaran.

-De acuerdo, confió en ti. Pero si algo sale mal y la ofendemos, será tu culpa también.

-Idiota.

Poco a poco ambos Yokais que iban de camino al Oeste a conocer a la nueva Señora de dichas tierras fueron alejándose mientras continuaban su conversación hasta casi perderse entre la espesura del bosque, pero eso no le importaba al ser de ropas rojas que se había detenido a escuchar su conversación en cuanto oyó que nombraban las tierras del Oeste, él sabía muy bien que debería haber ido hacia allí hace mucho tiempo pero la mujer que lo acompañaba no había tenido los mismos planes y él nunca había sido bueno para negarse a lo que ella quisiera.

Minutos más tarde pareció salir de su aturdimiento y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde su amada lo esperaba, solo con un pensamiento en su mente: _debían ir al Oeste_.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Dinos, madre, ¿en qué consiste la prueba que deseas hacerle? - preguntó el ambarino una vez llegaron al despacho del castillo.

-Estas preocupado, cachorro - lo miro fijamente -. No creí estar viva para ver que esto pasara una vez más - ambos ambarinos se veían con dureza, intentando imponerse sobre el otro.

-De acuerdo... - dijo la miko sin saber muy bien cual era el problema entre ambos - Uhm... ¿La prueba?

-Si, la prueba - Irasue dirigió su afilada mirada hacia la azabache -. Como dije anteriormente debo medir tu fuerza porque en nuestro linaje jamas ha habido un ser débil, ya suficiente tenemos con que haya sido manchado por humanos como para permitirnos un error más.

La azabache apretó sus manos en puños, esa mujer era demasiado prepotente y altanera. -¿Quiere ver una pelea para la prueba? - preguntó.

-Eso sería demasiado burdo y predecible para mi gusto.

-¿Entonces?

-Dime, humana, ¿qué sabes sobre el lago que se encuentra en el lado norte del bosque de este castillo?

-¿Lago...?

-¡NO! - interrumpió el peliplata visiblemente molesto -. Ella no va a entrar a ese maldito lago, elige otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo, acaso no confías en tu humana? - había cierta burla en sus palabras.

-Con mi vida, pero eso nada tiene que ver con que ella entre a ese maldito lugar.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme de que hablan?

-Todos los pertenecientes a la familia regente de la Casa del Oeste en algún momento hemos tenido que entrar en él, Sesshomaru, si ella quiere probar que es merecedora de ti debe entrar - habló Irasue ignorando deliberadamente a la azabache.

-¡Ella nunca será merecedora de mí! ¡Merece mil veces más! Y el hecho de que tu quieras hacer que ella entre ahí solo me demuestra que has perdido la poca cordura que tenías.

-No puedo creer que hables así de una simple humana, si no lo hace jamas la aceptare en esta familia y ni que decir sobre poner un pie en mis dominios, ni ella, ni tu.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto tu opinión - sanjó.

-¿Ah no? Tu siempre has deseado el poder más que nada, Sesshomaru, te conozco. No volveré a repetirlo, si ella no entra en el lago y hace la prueba considérate destituido como mi sucesor y próximo InuKami.

-¡Perfecto! Aclarado esto, ya puedes retirarte de mis tierras - dijo para luego girarse hacia la miko, dedicarle una intensa mirada que la hizo estremecer y luego salir de ese lugar necesitando despejarse.

Tras la salida del Inu ambas mujeres se quedaran en el despacho en un incomodo silencio hasta que la azabache decidió romperlo.

-¿Podría explicarme que tiene de especial el lago y que tengo que hacer?

La Inu la veía fijamente, analizándola, midiéndola. -Es un lago encantado, aunque maldito también le queda bien - sonrió cinicamente.

-¿Debo entrar en él?

-Entrar no es el problema, querida, el problema real es salir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no querrás hacerlo y si por tan solo un momento lo deseas el lago se encargara de empujarte hacia el fondo para que no lo logres.

-¿Como podría alguien salir de un lugar así? - la miko estaba realmente confundida, la Inu daba respuestas demasiado vagas, como si le divirtiera aquella situación, aunque pensándolo bien probablemente si le divertía aquello.

-¿Por qué te lo diría? De hacerlo no tendría caso hacer la prueba - respondió para salir del despacho también y dejar a la miko más confundida aún.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-_No puedes permitirlo, Sesshomaru_\- rugía Yako en la mente del peliplata.

-¿Te parece que tengo intenciones de hacerlo? - rugió de vuelta.

-_Lo que dijo esa mujer, es cierto_\- reclamó -_.Tu quieres el poder de ella_-.

-No si me quitan a Kagome.

-_Más vale que sea cierto, Sesshomaru, yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir si ella no esta con nosotros_-.

-Tampoco esta en mis planes.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-¡Kagome!

-¡Mamá!

Fue el saludo que recibió la miko al llegar al jardín donde se encontraban los pequeños niños, a los que consideraba sus hijos.

¡Pequeños! - saludó de vuelta abrazando a la pequeña Rin que había corrido a su encuentro y cuando fue hacer lo mismo con el pequeño, se sorprendió de ver a Shippo con la cara triste -. ¿Qué ocurre, Shippo? - preguntó preocupada por el cambio de humor del niño.

-Na-Nada - intentó sonreír pero solo salió una mueca.

-Shippo - llamo suavemente -, puedes cortarme lo que sea, confía en mi.

El Kitsune la miro y luego a Rin, que estaba a su lado, y no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, estaba realmente triste y ninguna de las azabaches entendía el porque.

-Te extrañe - susurró muy bajo y debido a sus lagrimas, aquella frase salió como un sollozó más que otra cosa.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño - dijo para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo fuerte contra ella -. No dejaba de preguntarme que estarías haciendo y si me extrañarías como yo a ti - sin querer algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Pe-Pero tu ah-ora tien-es a Ri-Rin y a Se-Sessho-maru - sollozó más fuerte.

-¡Oh, pequeño! Ellos nunca podrán reemplazarte, el cariño que siento por Sesshomaru es muy distinto al que siento por ti y por Rin - le explicó limpiando sus mejillas -. Sesshomaru es mi pareja, pero Rin y tu son mis hijos, a ambos los amo pero a ninguno lo amo más que al otro, ni ninguno puede opacar el lugar que el otro ocupa en mi corazón.

-¿Si me quieres? - aún tenía sus ojitos cristalizados.

-Por supuesto, como diría Sesshomaru, ustedes dos son mis cachorros - volvió abrazarlo pero esta vez incluyó a Rin, que ahora se encontraba sollozando bajito, en el abrazo.

-_Nuestros_ cachorros - corrigió Sesshomaru al llegar junto a su familia, siendo guiado por las lagrimas de su miko.

-Nuestros - aceptó la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

-Estas invitado a quedarte en nuestras tierras y vivir con nosotros, Kitsune. Serías, al igual que Rin, nuestro heredero.

-¿De... de verdad? - el Inu asintió - ¿Yo también puedo llamarte mamá, Kagome?

-Claro que si, eres mi hijo después de todo - la azabache mayor volvió a abrazar a sus hijos, Sesshomaru al no ser muy participe de las muestras de afecto se limito a envolver a los tres con su Yoki, marcándolos como suyos y brindándoles su calor.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Luego de dejar a ambos cachorros en la habitación de Rin para que descansaran, los Señores del Oeste se dirigieron a sus aposentos tomados de la mano, recibieron algunas reverencias en el camino y al llegar a la habitación una pequeña mesa con comida los aguardaba.

-Sesshomaru - llamó la miko -. ¿Podrías explicarme lo de la prueba de tu madre?

El Inu resopló, sabía que esa pregunta no tardaría en llegar. -Es un lago que esta en el bosque del castillo, es más antiguo que el castillo en sí.

-¿Y por qué es una prueba entrar en él? - preguntó comiendo un poco de su comida.

-Se dice que el lago fue creado por los Kamis. Fue un regalo, y con él le permitirían a sus hijos ver a los seres queridos que habían perdido. Solo debías entrar en él y él te mostraría las memorias más hermosas que conservaras sobre ellos.

-Suena como algo hermoso y mágico - la miko no pudo evitar pensar en su padre y en como sería verlo mediante el lago.

-Lo era, al menos al principio. Pasaron los años y nadie quería acercarse al lago, las imágenes que mostraba resultaban dolorosas y terminaban por llenar de culpa al que entraba, ya fuera por alguna acción, palabra o desprecio hacia sus seres queridos - hizo una pausa -. Lo que nadie imagino nunca fue que el lago cobrara vida propia y sintiera rencor por verse abandonado y decidiera cambiar las reglas de lo que mostraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una vez entras al lago, él se encargara de mostrarte aquellos recuerdos felices y dulces, hasta llevarte al fondo de él, los recuerdos pasan ante tus ojos como una visión y te envuelven de tal manera que puedes sentir todo lo que sentiste cuando ocurrieron.

-Tu has entrado ahí - susurró.

-En algunas ocasiones - acarició su mejilla -, los recuerdos son magníficos, pero lo que viene después es lo que cambia todo.

-Tu madre dijo que no quieres salir, ¿es eso?

-Si y no. Los recuerdos te atrapan y te hacen querer quedarte ahí para siempre, lo que es el propósito del lago, pero para la gran mayoría hay un sentimiento o anhelo que te hace querer salir y ese es el mayor problema. Cuando nace en ti el deseo de salir el lago te ataca y llena tu mente con otra clase de imágenes para debilitarte, hasta que te dejas vencer y mueres dentro de él - la miro fijamente -. Nadie sabe con certeza si todas ellas son reales o no.

-Lo que tu viste, ¿era real?

-Algunas cosas si, lo sé porque yo las viví, pero hay otras tantas que son ajenas a mi y no estoy muy seguro de querer saber si eran o no reales.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu aparecías en ellas.

-No pueden ser tan malas si eran reales, creo que he vivido una vida muy tranquila, bueno salvo cuando llegue aquí.

El Inu no contesto, tan solo desvió la mirada cuando algunas de las imágenes vistas en el lago se colaron de nuevo en su mente.

-¿Cual es el secreto para salir de él? - preguntó cuando se hizo obvio que el ambarino no iba a contestar.

-No lo hay - regreso su mirada a ella -. Todos los que han salido han tenido una opinión diferente al respecto.

-¿Tu como lo conseguiste? - Kagome notó el momento justo en que Sesshomaru se tensaba por su pregunta, y por lo que veía en su mirada estuvo segura de que él no contestaría dicha pregunta.

-Debes descansar - le dijo levantándola en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

-No quiero descansar - le contestó y el peliplata la miro esperando a que ella continuara pero ella no dijo nada más, solo comenzó a besarlo lenta y tortuosamente -. Dejamos algo pendiente - ronroneo contra sus labios al tiempo que se subía a horcadas sobre él y desataba el haori que llevaba.

El Inu no tardo demasiado en comenzar a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de su mujer, desatando hábilmente su kimono y arrojándolo lejos, para luego dejar su boca y besar los pechos de su mujer por encima del pequeño brassier hasta quitarlo de su camino.

Los gemidos de la miko comenzaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, sonando como música en los oídos del ambarino. Giró con ella de manera que ella quedara apoyada en las cómodas pieles y se deshizo de la última prenda que la cubría para recorrer lentamente con sus labios y lengua el camino que lo separaba de su intimidad, donde lamió y succionó con vehemencia brindándole todo el placer posible a su compañera, quien ahora mantenía sus dedos enredados entre sus cabellos mientras gemía gustosa por las atenciones que le eran dadas.

Suavemente y con cuidado de no lastimarla el Inu introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella haciéndola jadear con fuerza, sacó su cara de entre sus piernas para volver a sus pechos mientras otro de sus dedos se introducía en el interior de la chica, logrando que esta se arqueará contra él. Siguió con sus movimientos un par de veces más hasta que la sintió tensarse y alcanzar el tan preciado clímax, y mientras ella disfrutaba de aquellos segundos en el paraíso el retiró su hakama y entro en ella de una sola estocada, Kagome no tardo en jadear de sorpresa y placer al tiempo que lo sentía moverse dentro de ella.

Sesshomaru giro con ella una vez más dejándola sobre él, para que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo, se deleito con la hermosa imagen que ella le regalaba, ahí sobre él, con algunas gotas de sudor surcando su piel y jadeando al mismo compás de él mientras sus pechos se movían incitándolo, no tardo en volver a tomar posesión de ellos con su boca, mientras sus manos se aferraban al trasero de su mujer y aumentaban de a poco el ritmo de las embestidas hasta hacerlas frenéticas, casi desesperadas, empujando de nuevo a la miko a aquel maravilloso clímax que el Inu intensifico mordiendo nuevamente su marca y con un par de estocadas más derramó toda su simiente dentro de ella cuando alcanzó su propio clímax.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre las sabanas aún con sus corazones agitados y sus cuerpos extasiados por el placer compartido.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_mimato bombon kou y Veros, sus preguntas son muy buenas (embarazo y cambios físicos), pero lamentablemente si las contesto les estaré haciendo spoilers así que por ahora tengo que decirles que esperen para que lo descubran, pero no se preocupen que tampoco va a tardar demasiado._**

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_¡Hola! Muy bien aquí esta, ustedes lo pidieron y yo cumplí, un nuevo lemon para que disfrutaran más de esta hermosa pareja._**

**_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ¡son lo máximo!_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Los quieres, Maohagany._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Día de la Prueba._**

Todos los miembros -_tanto invitados, como soldados y servidumbre-_ del castillo se encontraban reunidos en uno de los jardines del mismo, eran pocos los que sabían a que se debía su visita a ese lugar, los demás -_como el grupo invitado de la Lady del Oeste_\- solo intuían que algo importante ocurriría.

El lugar de reunión quedaba a unos cuantos metros de un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas y apariencia pacifica donde la luna se reflejaba, para cualquiera aquello habría sido algo totalmente atrayente para entrar en él, sin embargo para aquellos que habían sido entrenados e instruidos en el arte de la guerra, brujería, exorcismos o poderes sagrados, aquel lago planteaba una fuerte advertencia para aquel que se atreviera a acercarse.

En la mente del joven monje que se encontraba junto a la exterminadora, una vieja frase, enseñanza de alguno de sus múltiples maestros, se repetía continuamente: _"mientras más bello y puro es su exterior, más negro y podrido es por dentro". _Para él, era más que claro que para toda regla hay una excepción, como lo era el caso de su amiga futurista, pero su intuición le decía que con aquel lago no se equivocaba y que este guardaba profundos y obscuros secretos.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que los reunidos tan solo se observaban unos a otros, pudieron ver como la familia real se dirigía hasta ellos, la nueva señora del lugar iba encabezando la comitiva, mientras los pequeños niños, a los que consideraba sus hijos, iban hablando con ella cada uno sujetando una de sus manos, y finalmente, a algunos pasos más atrás se encontraba el Inu peliplata con su porte serio y neutro de siempre, salvo por sus ojos que se mantenían fijos en su familia.

La imagen ante los presentes podía verse irreal para ellos, puesto que, según las normas de la época, los hombres, especialmente los pertenecientes a la realeza o altas posiciones, deben ir delante de cualquiera, incluidos sus familiares y/o esposas, pero a pesar de eso el Inu regente se mostraba apacible y tranquilo viendo siempre que camino decidía tomar su mujer para seguirla.

_Como un perro siguiendo a su dueño..._ \- fue el pensamiento de Irasue, dividida entre la felicidad porque su hijo encontró aquello que ella nunca tuvo y molesta porque se rebajara a mostrarse tan sumiso y doblegado por una simple mujer humana.

Una vez Kagome llego frente a todos se detuvo, los pequeños dejaron de hablar y se dedicaron a observar a su madre, quien segundos más tarde era halada suavemente hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el pecho de su padre y ser envuelta por los brazos de este, ocasionando una brillante sonrisa en la azabache.

-Llegan tarde - fue todo el saludo que recibieron de la antigua Lady del Oeste.

-Buenos días para ti también, Lady Irasue - respondió la miko sin dudar y sintió como una leve sonrisa curvaba los labios de su compañero que ahora se encontraban escondidos en su cuello.

-Comenzaremos en cuanto sueltes a la humana, Sesshomaru.

En un acto más propio de un niño que de un Lord, Sesshomaru apretó más contra su cuerpo a su pequeña compañera, no quería dejarla ir pero su terca miko quería hacerlo a pesar de todas las objeciones que él y Yako habían puesto.

-Volveré pronto - le susurró la azabache contra sus labios dejando un suave beso en ellos, se giro entre los fuertes brazos que se negaban a soltarla y dejo cortas caricias en las cabezas de sus hijos, se giro una vez más para ver a su compañero, encontrándose de pronto con aquellos ojos rojos que poseía Yako.

-Eres nuestra, Kagome, y no estamos dispuestos a perderte - los presentes observaban asombrados el intercambio de palabras entre la bestia de su señor y la miko -. Vuelve - susurró para dejar a Sesshomaru tomar nuevamente el control.

La miko sonrió de nuevo para finalmente salir de su agarre e ir directo al lago. Lentamente y con los nervios y la emoción burbujeando por todo su ser, comenzó a introducirse en este y observo maravillada como una luz blanca la cubría y poco a poco la hacia hundirse en el interior del lago.

-Lord Sesshomaru - lo llamó el monje y este asintió para dar a entender que lo escuchaba, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el lago -. ¿Por qué Lady Kagome ha entrado al lago? ¿Y que era esa luz?

Antes de que el ambarino pudiera contestar, fue Irasue quien lo hizo.

-La humana debe probar que es digna de pertenecer a la casa del Oeste - los Yokais lo comprendieron de inmediato, puesto que todos conocían la historia del lago, incluso los de los demás puntos cardinales lo hacían, sin embargo a los humanos eso no les decía nada.

-El lago la pondrá a prueba y ella saldrá cuando la pase.

-Si la pasa - se aseguró de agregar la Inu a las palabras de su hijo y este la miro iracundo -. Ningún humano ha logrado salir de ahí.

-Ella será la primera - contesto Sesshomaru sin siquiera pensarlo, confiaba en su miko y sabía que ella haría lo posible por volver a él y si, por alguna razón, no lo hacia, él mismo se encargaría de traerla de regreso, no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente y menos aún después de los últimos días compartidos.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Kagome solo podía ver luz a su alrededor, no tenía idea de como pero estaba respirando y su cuerpo y mente se sentían en paz. Aquello distaba mucho de lo que se habría imaginado.

Un pequeño punto de color azul brillante apareció frente a ella a un metro de distancia, comenzó siendo muy pequeño y poco a poco fue creciendo hasta formar una especie de pantalla gigante parecida a la de un cine. Ella espero pacientemente para ver que ocurriría después y no pudo evitar las lagrimas de felicidad en sus mejillas al ver a su padre, sentado en un pequeño sillón con una bebe en brazos, era ella. No podría tener más que unos cuantos días de nacida en aquel recuerdo que ciertamente era uno muy hermoso.

-Eres mi pequeño tesoro, Kagome, la estrella más brillante que ha venido a iluminar nuestras vidas. Te amo, hija - dijo su padre viendo con amor al bebe entre sus brazos y dejando un suave beso en su frente.

La imagen termino y otra se formó.

En esta se veía al mismo hombre pero ahora la alimentaba, en otra la vestía, en otras más la mecía y le cantaba.

Su corazón se estrujaba pero de felicidad, poder ver y revivir todos aquellos momentos almacenados en su memoria pero que en su conciencia no recordaba era hermoso.

La imagen cambio una vez más dejando ver a su madre bailar junto a su padre mientras ella les aplaudía sentada en una mesa, ambos tenían una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y algunas lagrimas de felicidad emanaban de su madre. Ella recordaba ese día, había sido uno de los mejores en su vida, el día que se enteró que tendría un hermanito.

Luego de eso la imagen se torno negra y lo que apareció la hizo llorar pero ya no de felicidad. En la escena se podía ver a unos hombres uniformados de policía, estos le decían a su madre que su padre había muerto cuando unos ladrones asaltaron el banco donde este trabajaba.

-Eso fue muy triste - le susurró una voz detrás de ella y esta se giro para encararla, era un hombre joven y muy apuesto, de hermoso cabello negro y corto y unos ojos de un verde tan vivo que bien podrían pensar que eran esmeraldas -. No deberías haber pasado por eso siendo tan pequeña - le sonrió -. Podrías quedarte aquí, conmigo y no tendrías que volver a ese mundo. Yo te acompañare y juntos podremos ver y revivir esos momentos.

-No puedo - su voz estaba quebrada por las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? Te cuidare, lo prometo.

-No puedo dejarlo solo.

El hombre sonrió. -Él estará bien, Lord Sesshomaru nunca se rinde. Vivió sin ti muchos años, puede hacerlo de nuevo - estiro su mano hacia ella esperando que la tomara.

-Se lo prometí. No lo dejare solo - dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Él también te ha prometido cosas y no las ha cumplido, además él no estará solo, nunca lo ha estado.

Una nueva sucesión de imágenes se formaron, en estas se podía ver a Sesshomaru en diferentes momentos, algunas de ellas eran de él matando Yokais y en otras humanos, no había emoción alguna en su rostro, ni un ápice de remordimiento o culpa, él tan solo seguía su camino sin más.

Eso asusto a la miko, ella sabía que el Lord tenía un pasado sangriento, él mismo se lo había contado y sin tapujos le había dicho: _"No soy bueno para ti, miko, soy malo, un monstruo, pero soy egoísta y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir"_. La diferencia entre aquello y esto, era verlo, ver su expresión, su indiferencia, aquello la hizo temblar de miedo, hasta que vislumbro una emoción que ella conocía perfectamente, dolor, eso surcaba sus ojos en la imagen que se proyectaba. Sus manos ensangrentadas y una montaña de Yokais y humanos tras él, pero en sus ojos se escondía un inmenso dolor que para otros no estaba ahí pero que ella había aprendido a reconocer.

El hombre del lago al ver el que no ocurría lo esperado por la miko y que su corazón seguía queriendo ir a reunirse con el frío Yokai, decidió cambiar a otras imágenes que había reservado para la miko.

En las nuevas imágenes se veía al Lord Yokai con diferentes mujeres, de todas las razas y de todas las clases, siempre había alguna rondándolo, si bien él no se mostraba dispuesto ante ellas, algunas imágenes le dolían puesto que al parecer a él le era difícil rechazar a las humanas de cabello azabache, esas eran las únicas que la imágenes mostraban durante más tiempo y no, no eran besos o algún acto sexual, era la cercanía que parecía él quería sentir con ellas, era el hecho de que él fuera quien las buscara, no entendía que obsesión podía tener él con todas esas humanas de cabellos azabaches, piel nívea y ojos chocolates como ella.

Eso fue lo que hizo falta para que ella lo comprendiera, todas aquellas mujeres se parecían bastante a ella e incluso algunas tenían sus mismas expresiones como si fueran parientes o...

-Reencarnaciones... - susurró y devolvió su vista al hombre -. Eso es, ¿no es así? Cuando dices que él no ha estado solo es por eso - señalo las imágenes -. Él estuvo buscando a mis reencarnaciones o lo que creía eran mis reencarnaciones y en realidad eran mis antepasados.

El hombre no sabía que decir, él había visto aquellas imágenes antes cuando quiso dañar al Lord pero jamas creyó que la pequeña humana lo notaría, él mismo no lo había hecho si no muchos años después y ella solo con un par de minutos ya había descubierto aquello, sin lugar a dudas era una mujer sorprendente.

-Debo volver con él - su mirada reflejaba muchas emociones -. Por favor, déjame estar a su lado.

-Lo haré con una condición, miko - ella asintió instándolo a continuar -. Quiero que vuelvas aquí, dentro de unas lunas habrá un eclipse, quiero que entres una vez más y que vengas con él. No les haré daño, solo quiero compañía.

-No estarás solo, vendremos a visitarte de ahora en adelante. Cuando mis hijos crezcan también lo harán - le sonrió.

-Me gusta la idea, los pequeños que tienes bajo tu cuidado deben querer ver a sus antiguas familias - ella asintió, sabiendo cuanto extrañaban esos dos a sus padres -. Vamos, miko, es hora de volver - estiro su mano hacia ella, la cual esta vez si fue aceptada.

-Espera, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Yuri.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Yuri? - este asintió - ¿Como logro Sesshomaru salir de aquí? - no sabía porque pero aquella pregunta no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, mi Lady, pero eso tendrá que respondérselo Lord Sesshomaru.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Todos esperaban con ansias a que la señora de Oeste volviera, sin embargo tan solo habían pasado unas dos horas cuando el lago comenzó a agitarse y de este salieron dos figuras en lugar de una.

Kagome observo a todos mientras Yuri aún sujetaba su cintura con delicadeza, Sesshomaru se puso en guardia al ver aquello temiendo que el hombre del lago quisiera algún intercambio por su mujer pero al ver la sonrisa que su azabache le dirigió al hombre se desconcertó no entendiendo que ocurría.

El hombre del lago los condujo a ambos hasta la orilla donde dejo a la miko con delicadeza para luego hacer una reverencia y besar su mano, acto que irrito de sobre manera al peliplata que se acerco amenazante al lugar.

-Me dio gusto conocerla, Lady Kagome - los ojos de Yuri brillaban alegres al verla, pues el sabía que esa humana cumpliría con su palabra y que ella no lo abandonaría como hicieron los demás, porque en ella veía la bondad y la lealtad que no había conocido en nadie más y que estaba seguro ella se encargaría de inculcar a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Yuri dio otra reverencia más y se desvaneció envuelto en una luz blanca para volver al lago.

Todos los Yokais miraban fijamente a la miko, nunca habían visto al hombre del lago salir antes y menos que este tratara con delicadeza a alguien o que hiciera una reverencia, todos aquellos que habían logrado salir fueron expulsados del agua como si sus cuerpos estuviesen contaminando el lugar.

Los amigos de la miko sonrieron y se acercaron a felicitarla, lo mismo que sus pequeños, sin embargo cierto Lord se encontraba molesto por la cercanía que había mostrado el hombre del lago con su mujer, por lo cual se mantuvo unos pasos por separado de ella.

Irasue estaba molesta, la humana había conseguido salir sin problemas y en muy poco tiempo del lago y peor aún se había ganado el respeto y agrado del odioso hombre que habitaba dentro del lago, quizás la humana tendría más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-Bien hecho, humana. Has pasado la prueba, tienen mi bendición - aquello más que felicitación había sonado como una amenaza sin embargo nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada puesto que Irasue se transformo en una esfera de luz y se fue del castillo.

-Bueno eso fue... interesante - fue lo que dijo la miko mientras se acercaba a su compañero y lo abrazaba por un costado, noto al instante lo tenso que estaba -. ¿Qué sucede, Sessh?

Los Yokais se dispusieron a alejarse del lugar al ver a su señor molesto, en su mayoría sabían que era por causa del hombre del lago, la raza Inu era celosa en demasía. Los humanos comprendieron la situación y decidieron darles espacio también.

-¿Por qué te tocaba? - preguntó cuando sintió que los dejaban solos.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Yuri?

-¿Por qué sabes su nombre?

-Porque se lo pregunte, como haría cualquier persona normal.

-Hmp - fue su respuesta, siendo sincero el Inu jamas había pensado en preguntar su nombre, no le interesaba, así como a ninguno de los que entro al lago antes, pero hace tiempo que debería saber que su miko nunca actuaría como el resto.

-Sesshomaru, ¿de verdad buscaste a todas las que creíste eran mis reencarnaciones? - por primera vez en su vida la miko fue capaz de ver la sorpresa reflejada en la cara del Inu, claramente él no se esperaba aquello.

-Maldito lago - masculló, él no había planeado contarle eso, no aún al menos. Entrecerró sus ojos - ¿Qué más te mostró?

-Algunas de tus peleas... y algunas mujeres que entraron en tu cama - le respondió desviando la mirada.

-No estuve con ninguna - afirmó sujetando el mentón de la miko obligandola a verlo.

-Lo sé, pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

El Inu bufó. -Si, las busque a todas, era mi manera de verte, ver como habría sido tu vida, pero ninguna se parecía lo suficiente ni tenía tu carácter, eso por no decir que me temían, odiaban o ambas.

-¿Buscaste a Kikyo?

-No me acerque a ella ni una vez. La observe un par de veces pero su actitud y aura no me agradaban.

-Entiendo - dijo la azabache bajando la mirada, por eso no quería decirle aquello, sabía que irremediablemente ella preguntaría por esa mujer y eso la haría sentir mal.

-Si el dichoso lago solo muestra la verdad habrás visto que no me acerque demasiado a ninguna - ella asintió -. Pero si lo que muestra es verdad quiere decir que todo lo que me mostró fue cierto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te mostró, Sesshomaru? - pregunto frunciendo en ceño.

-A ti... junto a Inuyasha.

-Oh - lo miro fijamente -, realmente no pudo ser tan malo - intentó restarle importancia.

-Compartieron secretos, comidas, abrazos... besos.

-Solo fue un beso - se defendió.

-Tu querías más, además eran los sentimientos que albergabas hacia él lo que me preocupa. Temo que cuando lo veas descubras que tus sentimientos siguen ahí y querías elegirlo a él.

-Nunca. Te quiero a ti, Sessh, tienes que entenderlo. Eso no va a cambiar pase lo que pase.

-Confió en ti.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_¡Hi! ¿Cómo están todos?_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, el cap lo deje largo como recompensa._**

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews._**

**_Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Cuando hay mucha calma..._**

-¿Estas seguro de que es necesario ir al Oeste? Llevamos varios días de viaje y no hemos sentido aquel poder que dices.

-Ya te lo explique antes, Kikyo - suspiró antes de detenerse y mirar a la mujer a su lado -. Los Yokais que pasaron por la aldea hace días hablaron de una gran concentración de poder en el Oeste - mintió nuevamente.

-Si aquel poder fuese tan grande, ya lo habríamos sentido.

-No si se esta ocultando. Podría ser Naraku.

La antigua miko lo miro detenidamente durante varios minutos que al Hanyou se le hicieron eternos, sabía que este le estaba ocultando algo, más aún no descubría que era pero escucharlo nombrar a Naraku y estar desesperado por ir hasta aquel lugar implicaba que aquello era importante, por lo cual haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol tan solo se dedico a asentir y continuar con su camino, no faltaba demasiado para que cruzaran la frontera del Oeste.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la prueba se había llevado acabo en el castillo del Oeste y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Ya en el castillo no quedaba ningún invitado de los que habían acompañado a los nuevos señores durante la celebración, Lady Irasue se marcho nada más concluir la prueba en el lago y los Lords cardinales se retiraron molestos al verse totalmente ignorados por la pareja.

Solo los amigos de la miko se encontraban de invitados en el castillo, ellos habían decidido pasar algún tiempo en aquel lugar recuperando el tiempo perdido junto a la joven miko, sin embargo el Inu peliplata no lo permitía demasiado, y es que él se había dedicado a cumplir lo que había dicho antes de la presentación, por lo que eran muy pocas aquellas ocasiones en las que le permitía a su compañera separarse de él -_dentro y fuera de la habitación_-, durante aquellos días habían vivido una especie de 'luna de miel', donde el Inu se dedicaba a complacer a su miko y esta hacia lo mismo con él.

Habían encontrado cierto placer en escaparse y dejar volar la pasión en cualquier rincón del castillo, no importaba el momento, tan solo bastaba una caricia por parte de alguno para que el deseo creciera y terminaran por entregarse sin reservas, varios muebles habían quedado reducidos a nada debido a las garras del Inu que en ciertas ocasiones perdían el control a causa de la lujuria del momento.

El resto del día trataban de compartir con sus cachorros y amigos, al tiempo que la miko era instruida por el Inu sobre algunas de las costumbres y responsabilidades que ahora ella debía cumplir, aquello solía dejarla bastante agotada puesto que eran muchas pero cuando ambos volvían en las noches a la habitación el deseo volvía a desatarse.

-Hoy te ves muy contenta, Kagome - comentó Sango una vez los señores se sentaron en el gran comedor a desayunar.

-Lo estoy - le dedico una sonrisa a todos antes de hablar nuevamente -, volveré por unos días a mi casa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví y no quiero que mi madre se preocupe demasiado.

-¡Si! ¿Nos traerás dulces, mamá?

-Por supuesto, Shippo, traeré muchos dulces para ti y para Rin.

-¿Quiere que la acompañemos a la aldea, señorita? Nosotros pensábamos quedarnos solo dos días más, volveremos a la búsqueda de Naraku.

-Yo iré con ella, monje, y si así lo deseas - dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su compañera -, cuando regresemos podemos buscar a Naraku junto con ellos.

La azabache sonrió y se sentó en el regazo del Inu antes de contestar. -Me encanta la idea, gracias - lo abrazo y escondió su cara en su cuello, justo donde su marca descansaba.

-Bien. ¿Y qué haremos hoy? - cambió de tema Koga, aún no se encontraba cómodo con las constantes muestras de afecto entre el Inu y la miko.

-Entrenaremos - contestó Sesshomaru apretando el cuerpo de la azabache más hacia sí, tanto él como Yako sentían la necesidad de dejarle en claro al Okami que la miko le pertenecía.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

Luego del desayuno todos se dirigieron al área detrás del castillo destinada a los entrenamientos, aquel lugar era gigante y al aire libre, había una gran caseta donde se encontraban todo tipo de armas e instrumentos para las practicas, como blancos, objetivos y trajes para los entrenamientos.

Solo la miko y la exterminadora se cambiaron a ropas de combate, los demás usarían lo que llevaban puesto, decidieron luchar por parejas, Koga y Ayame, Sango y Miroku y, por supuesto, Sesshomaru y Kagome, en ese mismo orden.

Las dos primeras peleas no duraron mucho y desgraciadamente para el genero femenino, tanto Ayame como Sango perdieron, tan solo quedaba Kagome para levantar los ánimos de las chicas, aunque secretamente ninguno creía que ella lo lograría, ni siquiera ella misma.

-Seré suave - le dijo Sesshomaru antes de dejar un beso en sus labios.

-No lo seas - fue su respuesta.

Lucharon con espadas que habían tomado de la caseta y Kagome los sorprendió a todos al ser capaz de manejar esta con maestría propia de quien tiene años practicando, sin duda se veían los resultados de los arduos entrenamientos que llevaba con el Inu, tanta era su habilidad que incluso logro rasgar gran parte del haori del Inu, quien solo le dio una sonrisa ladina.

-Si deseabas que la quitara, solo debías pedirlo - tiro lejos aquella tela que ya no serviría nunca más.

Alrededor de ambos escucharon gran cantidad de jadeos y al mirar se dieron cuenta de que gran parte de los habitantes del castillo observaban el combate, aunque en ese justo momento solo observaban con asombro el torso del Inu, el cual se encontraba lleno de rasguños, mordiscos y todo tipo de marcas, pero sin duda ninguna tan llamativa como la de su cuello que a pesar de los días no había cicatrizado ni un poco.

La miko resoplo viendo como las Yokais veían con anhelo el cuerpo de su compañero y molesta lo atacó, ataque que fue esquivado por el Inu cuando logro atraparla apegando su espalda contra su pecho y cruzados ambos brazos de ella hasta hacerla soltar la espada.

-Tramposa - le susurró al oído, él la vio sonreírle y acercar sus labios a los suyos, por lo cual él acerco sus propios labios solo para sentir un golpe en una de sus piernas que lo desestabilizo y aflojo su agarre lo suficiente para que Kagome se soltará y sujetara la espada que segundos antes había soltado y la apretara contra su cuello.

-Nunca confiarse, ¿recuerdas? - le dio una sonrisa burlona a su compañero que la miraba sorprendido y orgulloso a la vez, mientras levantaba sus manos en rendición.

-Sin lugar a dudas, la mejor mujer es la mía - la alzó para besarla sujetándola de su trasero y Kagome rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, sin perder tiempo con su velocidad Sesshomaru los llevo dentro del castillo hasta el cuarto de baño de ambos para dedicarse a complacer nuevamente a su mujer.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

-Bueno... creo que el entrenamiento por hoy ya termino - fue Ayame la que hablo viendo por la dirección en la que la pareja se había marchado.

-Uhm... si - esta vez fue Sango quien hablo, aunque no tenía muy claro que decir -, quizás más tarde entrenemos más.

-Koga - llamó Miroku -, esa marca, la del cuello de Sesshomaru, ¿qué significa?

Koga apretó sus manos en puños, aquella marca era la prueba indiscutible para el mundo de que el Lord del Oeste tenía una compañera. -Que él le pertenece a Kagome, ella se la hizo.

-No sabía que las mujeres pudieran marcar a los hombres.

-No es común, realmente debe amarla, con esa marca es prácticamente imposible para él engañarla con otra mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ayame?

-Las marcas unen a las parejas porque les permite experimentar lo que siente la otra persona, pero con la marca en ambos, todo lo que siente uno, lo siente el otro como si fueran ellos mismos quienes lo sintieran.

-Eso es realmente trágico, ¡una sola mujer! - Miroku tenía una cara de como quien sufre por otra persona.

-¡Idiota! - dijo Sango antes de golpearlo fuertemente con su bumerán e irse molesta de regreso al castillo.

**_#####K&amp;S####_**

-¡Señor, Jaken, tenemos un problema! - uno de los guardias llego corriendo junto al pequeño Yokai.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El medio hermano del amo acaba de cruzar la frontera, él y una miko de barro acaban de entrar al Oeste y parece que se dirigen hacia el castillo.

**_#####K&amp;S#####_**

**_¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Qué tal todo por sus vidas? _**

**_Pd: Aunque se que no es la mejor de las noticias, ya nos estamos acercando al final, no falta mucho para terminar esta historia._**

**_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto._**

**_Cuídense, los quiere, Maohagany._**


End file.
